The New Hilary
by Sutori
Summary: Hilary is sick and tired of Tyson treating her like some kind of slave. But when she finally quits the team and runs away from them, something amazing happens. Kai finds her and asks her to join his team and enter with them in the new tournament. KaiHil
1. Hilary Quits

**This is for all my fans! They requested a new KaiHil fanfic and here it is! I am quite satisfied with the plot of the whole thing, since I've been daydreaming (yeah, weird, right?) about this for a long time. So I think I have everything planned out, but I may also think of some new things as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hilary watched quietly as the boys of BBA Revolution practiced behind Tyson's dojo. Right now Tyson and Ray were battling eachother, and they both seemed to be getting into it. Hilary looked around at the other boys, standing around and watching them. Max was sitting down on a big rock and was staring at the two practicing with that cute smile of his. Daichi was right next to the dish, staring into it, pouting that it wasn't his turn. Hilary looked over at Kenny who was sitting beside her. His glasses where propped up on his head, he was staring at his computer screen while he typed in the data from Tyson and Ray's battle. Hilary looked up at the two boys battling in the beydish. Ray had a grin on his face and sweat on his brow, he really enjoyed beybattling. Tyson was grinning as well and shouting for his bitbeast, Dragoon, to go faster. Hilary looked around at the five boys...they were missing one.

Kai had gone back to the Blitzkrieg Boys, and he had no plans of returning to the BBA Revolution.

When Kai left, Hilary felt empty, like the team was not whole without him. It also seemed like things were different without Kai, they had changed, and not for the better. Ever since Kai left, Tyson had been treating Hilary like a house wife. He's been making her cook, clean, and do everything for the boys. When Kai was there, Hilary didn't have to put up with this bullshit. Coming to practice everyday was almost unbearable because Hilary knew that Tyson would make her do some silly thing for the boys, like iron their jackets, cook their lunches, and fetch them beyblade gear from the store. But Tyson got a kick out of it, and as far as he knew, Hilary was just there to run errands for them.

Ray gasped when Drigger flew past his head when Dragoon knocked him out of the dish. Ray's beyblade crashed into the stone wall behind him, leaving a dent and causing fragments of stone to fly everywhere. The battle was over, Tyson was the winner.

"_Yeah_! I won!" Tyson cheered, "In your face, Ray!"

Ray sighed then pulled his beyblade out of the wall. He faced Tyson and had a grin on his face, "I'll get you next time, Tyson."

Tyson laughed, "Keep dreaming, Ray."

As Ray walked over to Kenny and handed him his blade for repairs, Tyson wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at Hilary, grinning.

_Here it comes..._

"Hey, Hilary, go get me a water, will ya? I'm parched!" Tyson called over to her with a grin.

Hilary clenched her teeth.

She wanted to say: _No! How about you get your own damn water!?_ But alas, she couldn't. She had to be the perfect, pretty, perky girl who did everything for her team. So she put on a fake smile and said, "Sure!" in a really perky tone.

She stood up and quickly ran inside to go fetch _Master_ Tyson his _royal_ water.

Once she got into the kitchen she opened the fridge and looked around in it to find a bottle water for Tyson. As she rummaged around in the fridge she mumbled angrily, "Why can't he get his own damn water? Why do I have to be the damn housewife?"

Finally she pulled out a bottle of water and cracked the lid for Tyson, he always hated it when he got a bottle of water that wasn't already cracked, and we must do what we can to please Master Tyson.

She looked out the kitchen window and saw Tyson waiting impatiently for his drink. Hilary rolled her eyes then left the kitchen. When she reached the backyard she walked up to Tyson and shoved the drink in his hands, "Here."

Tyson grinned then took off the cap and gulped down a bit of the water. When he pulled the bottle away from his mouth he said, "Thanks babe."

Hilary stopped in her tracks. She clenched her teeth together and tightened her hands into fists.

"_What_ did you just call me?" She hissed.

It was clear that she had snapped.

Tyson looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What? Babe?"

"Yes!" Hilary yelled, turning around and pointing a finger in his face, "How dare you call me babe! I'm not your girlfriend! You shouldn't be calling me by such a demeaning name!"

"Hilary...I..." Tyson tried to say.

By this point, Hilary's yelling had caught the attention of all the boys, and they were now staring at the two in curiosity.

"And quit ordering me around like I'm your little slave! Hilary_, go get me some water. Hilary, go buy more beyblade gear. Hilary, go put up these posters so little kids can come see me play!_ I'm tired of you ordering me around! I'm not going to do your little errands anymore! I'm apart of this team but you only treat me like some kind of fan girl that will do anything you want!

"Hilary...why are you..." But Tyson couldn't finish.

"Well I've had it with you bossing me around! If I'm not going to be treated like a valued member of this team then I'll just leave!" Hilary yelled.

Before Tyson could say anything, Ray walked up to Hilary and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Hilary, calm down, I think you're overreacting."

Hilary growled then smacked Ray's hand away, which was very surprising, considering Ray was her closest friend on the team, "Oh, shut up, Ray! You know that he's been bossing me around! You've been watching him do it every single day! But you didn't do anything about it! Well I've had it! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back! Just like Kai!"

Hilary knew that comment hit Tyson hard. Kai was Tyson's best friend (Well, in Tyson's eyes anyway), and when Kai left it really hurt him. That's why everyone avoided Kai's name in conversation.

Before anyone could say anything, Hilary turned on her heel and sprinted. She was out of the backyard in a matter of seconds, the boys staring after her. Tears streamed from her eyes and flew behind her as she headed for the front gate. She couldn't see where she was going and she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from Tyson. She flew out the front gate and headed on to the streets. As she ran she could feel light droplets raining down on her, it was starting to sprinkle; it would soon turn into full fledged rain.

After about three minutes of running with no slowing down, Hilary was getting tired. She slowed down then lazily walked over to a stone wall and pressed her back against it and slid down to the ground. She was panting heavily from exhaustion and the soles of her shoes were worn out. She looked up at the sky and heavy droplets rained onto her face. She sighed and looked back down at her lap. Her panting was getting lighter, but her crying grew heavier. She had just left behind the only friends she ever had. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

She sobbed for a good ten minutes before it finally died down. Her cheeks were still pink and tears still ran from her eyes, but it was a lot lighter now. Hilary froze when she heard footsteps coming towards her. After a few seconds the raindrops ceased to fall on her head and the sound of raindrops hitting a solid surface could be heard. Hilary looked up with her deep, ruby eyes and saw a blue umbrella being held over her. She followed the hand that was holding it with her eyes then finally saw the kind stranger's face, although, it wasn't a stranger at all, it was Kai Hiwatari.


	2. Kai's Offer

**Here's chapter two! Be warned, this chapter contains some smut, and the next chapter will contain even more smut. So read if you dare.**

* * *

"Hilary..." Kai said softly, staring into the small girl's ruby eyes.

Hilary looked at him for a long time, the tears still streaming down her face. She was in a state of confusion and shock, not really believing that Kai was there. Kai stared back at her, he looked at the small drops of water that covered her face, for a moment he thought they were raindrops, but when he saw one pour out of her eye, he knew that they were tears.

"Hilary!" He gasped, kneeling down to her level, "What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

Kai had always been there to protect Hilary, he made sure that she was never hurt, but now she was hurt, and he wasn't there to protect her, this infuriated him.

Hilary wiped her tears and shook her head, "N-No...I'm fine...I just...quit the team is all..."

Kai's eyes widened in shock, "You did _what_!?"

Hilary bit her lip, "Well...Tyson was acting really..."

But Hilary couldn't finish because Kai interrupted her, "Wait, hold on, don't explain to me now. If you stay in those wet clothes you might catch a cold. Come with me back to my apartment so I can dry them, then you can explain what happened."

Hilary looked down at her soaked outfit. Her black shirt clung to her skin and her white skirt hung low with the weight of the water. Hilary blushed at the thought of going to Kai's apartment alone with him, but she was getting cold, so it was probably a good idea to go with him.

"O-Okay..." Hilary said quietly as she tried to stand up.

"Did you hurt your leg?" Kai asked, noticing her trouble standing up.

Hilary shook her head, "I just ran for a long time is all..."

Kai rolled his eyes, "If you're exhausted then it'll just be faster if I carry you."

"WHA--!?" Hilary gasped as Hilary wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style.

"Just relax..." He whispered as he started to walk down the road.

Hilary's whole face was bright pink. She was being held and carried by an extremely handsome man who was taking her back to his apartment to take care of her. This was almost like a scene in a fairy tale. Just laying back and accepting it, Hilary laid her head against his chest and smiled. However, it was a secret smile, completely hidden from Kai.

Kai remained silent as they walked, but if Hilary wasn't mistaken, he pulled her closer to him a couple of times. Each time, a bright blush appeared on Hilary's cheeks.

When they finally reached Kai's apartment building, Kai set her down so he could enter in the code to go into his apartment. The key pad made a light beeping noise and the elevator door opened. Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the elevator before choosing his floor. The wait up to his floor was very awkward, since Hilary was standing there in dripping wet clothes and Kai was gripping on to her wrist as if he'd never let go, even if a gun was pointed to his head. When the elevator finally dinged and the door opened, Kai rushed out, still gripping on to Hilary. They arrived at room 547; Kai took out a key and put it in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. When they walked inside, Kai finally let go of Hilary's hand, giving her the freedom to roam around. Hilary walked around Kai's apartment and looked at everything. Kai's apartment was everything that Hilary thought it would be, it fit his personality perfectly. It was tight and clean. Nothing had decorated fabric or anything colorful. Most of his apartment was white with a hint of black here and there; Kai obviously wasn't into interior design. He liked to keep things simple, neat, and organized.

Kai opened a plain white door and pointed inside.

"This is my bedroom." He said, "You can borrow some of my clothes while yours dry. Just change into my clothes and leave your wet clothes on the bed so I can come get them."

Hilary nodded then went into the bedroom quietly; Kai closed the door behind her.

It was still a bit weird being in Kai's apartment alone with him. She looked around his bedroom; it was the same as the rest of the apartment, neat and clean. Nothing was decorated, nor was it colorful. The bed was made and all of his clothes were folded and placed neatly in his dresser.

Hilary went over to his dresser and pulled out a black, sleeveless shirt, a pair of grey, baggy pants, and a pair of black boxers. Yes, it was a little weird, but Hilary's panties were wet and it felt weird, so she needed to wear some dry underwear.

She then changed out of her wet clothes, and placed them on the bed. She then put on Kai's dry clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Since Kai was muscular, older, and bigger, his clothes were loose on her. A part of Hilary's cleavage could be seen and the pants slumped so Hilary's tight hips could be seen. Hilary shrugged and decided that it didn't matter. She looked down at her shirt then lifted it up and smelled it. Just like everything else, it smelled clean and perfect. But not only did it smell like fabric softener, it smelled like Kai as well, the sweet smell of Russian winter. Hilary smiled then let go of the shirt and left the room.

Kai was in the living room, sitting down on his perfect, clean couch. Hilary went over to him and sat next to him. Then she was aware of the heat that was warming her legs. She looked ahead of her and saw a burning fireplace. Had Kai done that just for her?

Kai didn't seem to notice her at first; he just continued staring into the fire. Finally, he looked over at her with his crimson eyes. He stared into her eyes for a long time then said, "I'll go dry your clothes now."

He then stood up and walked into the bedroom to fetch her clothes. He spotted her wet clothes laying in a pile on the bed. He went over to them then slowly picked up each piece one by one and draped it over his arm. First her shirt, then her skirt....his hands started shaking when he picked up her wet bra, and then his heart completely stopped when he saw her wet panties laying there.

"She...She doesn't have any underwear on right now?" Kai gasped.

Her shaky hands slowly picked up her underwear and placed it over her shirt. He blushed at the fact that he was holding Hilary's bra and panties, but he had to remain cool, calm and collective in front of Hilary. He quickly rushed out of the bedroom and passed the living room in record time. He rushed into the laundry room then threw Hilary's clothes into the dryer. He put a dryer sheet in then closed the lid and turned it on. He sighed and leaned against the rumbling dryer, now glad that the tension of seeing her underwear had gone. He then left the laundry room, closing the door behind him so it would be quieter, and joined Hilary in the living room.

He sat down next to her and looked over at her. His eyesight was dragged down to her outfit. She was wearing Kai's clothes, so they were obviously too big for her. Kai blushed when he saw Hilary's cleavage being exposed by the loose shirt, then he dragged his eyesight down lower and saw her tight hips. He blushed and quickly looked away.

"S-So...tell me what happened..." He said, trying to forget about Hilary's revealed body right in front of him.

Hilary sighed then leaned back, "Well...I just got tired of Tyson treating me like a slave."

"How so?" Kai asked, completely unaware of the fact that Tyson ordered her around.

"He's always telling me to run his errands and do stuff for him, like I'm his little housewife, and he doesn't even thank me afterwards!" Hilary said.

"So you finally had it and left?" Kai asked, still not looking at her.

Hilary nodded, "And I'm glad I did too. I never want to waste another one of my days at practice again."

Kai was quiet for a long time, digesting all this information. It infuriated him that Tyson was bossing little Hilary around. And he was glad that she finally gathered up the courage to quit that god awful team.

Hilary looked at Kai curiously as he remained silent and continued thinking. Finally, after awhile, he turned to Hilary and looked her in the eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Hilary, I have a proposal for you." Kai said.

Hilary looked at him in confusion, "What is it?"

Kai gave her a serious look then finally said, "I want you to join my team. I want you to be apart of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

* * *

Author's Note: Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUUUN!!! What do you think Hilary will do? Post your guesses in the reviews. And also tell me if you thought this was a good chapter, and look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Hilary's Choice

**Warning! Smut ahead! Read if you dare!**

* * *

Hilary's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-What?"

"I want you to join my team." Kai repeated, "We could really use your smarts and cunning. Hilary, you're a smart girl, and the BBA Revolution refuses to see that. We can make you a success; we can show people all the talent that you really have."

Hilary was frozen in shock. Kai had just asked her to join the team that was rivals with her former team. Wasn't she betraying Tyson and all the others by doing this? Kai was a traitor, and his name is taboo around them. Wouldn't they hate her if she joined up with him?

"I-I don't know..." Hilary said quietly, looking down at her lap.

Kai sighed, "Come on, Hilary, it's an easy decision! The Blitzkrieg Boys can show the world who you really are! We can show them all the talent that you posses! Don't you want that?"

Hilary sighed then said, "But won't the BBA Revolution hate me if I join you guys?"  
"Don't _you_ hate _them_?" Kai asked.

"A....A little...but..." Hilary tried to say.

"Then there should be no _buts_!" Kai said, "Enter in the next tournament with my team and you can prove to them that it was a mistake losing you!"

Hilary bit her lip, Kai just groaned, "God, Hilary! This option is so simple!"

The fact was, Kai _did_ want her on his team. He knew that she could be an excellent blader, but she never learned how because she knew that the BBA Revolution would never accept her as a blader on their team.

Hilary remained quiet, obviously thinking. Kai just watched her, trying to think of any way to get her to join his team. Finally, the idea came to him.

Kai suddenly grabbed Hilary's shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her.

Hilary blushed, "K-Kai! Wh-What are you d-doing!?"  
Kai smirked and licked his lips, "Hilary, I've wanted you for so long now...do you realize how hard it is for me to know that you're on their team and not ours? When I was still on your team, I just watched you, wanted you...but when I transferred teams I couldn't have you...but now...if you transfer to my team...I can..."

Hilary blushed, "K-Kai...th-this is all so sudden!"

"Just choose my team..." He whispered huskily, "And we can do **this** _every_day."

He then grabbed the edge of her shirt with his teeth and slowly started pulling it up, Hilary blushed madly at this.

"K-Kai! We can't do this!" Hilary said.

Kai smirked, "Yes we can."

Hilary pushed him off then said, "Kai! You haven't even heard about my feelings yet!"

Kai sighed then grabbed her and pulled her close to him in a tight hug.

"Please...Hilary...I love you..." Kai said.

Hilary froze, the hottest Russian in the world just said that he loved her. Hilary felt like her heart stopped.

"I want to be with you..." Kai continued, "But the only way for us to do that is for you to join my team..."

Hilary just stared at him. Her brain seemed to be fried, like she couldn't think at all. She stared at him for a full, long, five minutes, then finally she dropped her head and said, "Alright..."

Kai's head perked up, "What?"

"I said alright..." Hilary mumbled.

A grin crossed Kai's face. He grabbed Hilary and lifted her up in the air and spun around a few times and yelled, "_WHOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_"

Hilary looked at him, surprised. When Kai finally set her down he kissed her deeply. Hilary froze at this too. The hottest Russian in the world just _kissed_ her! She was frozen for a few seconds, but when Kai kissed her even deeper, her self-conscious mind took over and Hilary started kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Kai wrapped his arms around her waist.

When Kai pulled away he panted, "I love you..."

Hilary whispered, "I love you too..."

They then joined in another long, deep kiss.

Kai picked Hilary up bridal style then went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her.

Hilary blushed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kai nodded, "Do you?"

Hilary nodded. She didn't know why she was acting this way. It was like she was a totally different person. But...she liked it. It was like she and Kai were soul mates...totally meant to be.

Kai smiled and kissed her deeply again as he slid her pants off. He looked down and what he saw surprised him, "You're...You're wearing my boxers..."

"Well I wasn't going to walk around without underwear on!" Hilary said.

Kai moaned at the vision of him wearing those boxers again and feeling Hilary being there.

He laughed then kissed Hilary again before pulling them both under the covers and experiencing love.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry that it wasn't "smutty and sexy", but I didn't want my parents sneaking onto my computer (or fanfiction profile), seeing this, and yelling at me. I TOTALLY would've given you guys some more fanservice, but I'm too afraid of my parents finding out T_T (They're really strict and look down on many things) I hope the chapter was good anyway, sorry for the shortness, I promise it'll be longer next time.


	4. Meeting the Boys

**This is basically what I was doing near the end of this chapter:**

**Sutori 1: I don't wanna finish it!**

**Sutori 2: I don't give a fuck! Finish it NOW!!!**

**Sutori 1: But...**

**Sutori 2: _NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!_**

**Sutori 1: *whimpers* O-Ok....**

**So you guys better be glad I had enough patience to finish this. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't think they'll like me..." Hilary said as she and Kai walked down the BBA stadium halls towards the Blitzkrieg Boys meeting room.

"They'll like you fine, hey; any girl that _I_ give up my virginity to is bound to have the guys' respect." Kai said.

Hilary blushed as the memories of last night flooded into her head. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Well, she _was_ eighteen, so it was perfectly legal, but still...why did she do it?

Kai looked at her face and read the question in her mind, "You think last night was a mistake?"

Hilary's head snapped up, "N-No! I-I mean...I just don't understand why I did it so quickly...."

Kai sighed then stepped in front of her, causing Hilary to stop in her tracks.

"Wh-What is it?" Hilary asked as she stared into his serious eyes.

"I want to show you why you did what you did last night." Kai said as he reached into his back pocket. Hilary watched him curiously as he pulled out an orange beyblade. He held it out to her and said, "This is yours."

Hilary looked at the beyblade, confused. She shook her head and said, "I don't have a beyblade."

"You're wrong." Kai said, "This is yours, it's always been yours. Look at the bitbeast."

Hilary looked at the center of the beyblade and saw an orange horse decorated in stars on the small bitchip.

"It's yours." Kai said, "Her name is Dominic, she's been hanging around me for years. She always wanted me to give her to you, but I never found the chance, and even if I did you probably wouldn't believe me..."

"But...how could _I_ have a bitbeast?" Hilary asked in disbelief, still staring at the horse.

"It's been handed down in your family for generations...but some thousand years ago she got lost...someone threw her away...and since then she's been looking for the heir of the Tatibana family....you." Kai explained.

Hilary stood there in shock; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could digest the information she asked, "So what does that have to do with me having sex with you last night?"

"We're pairs." Kai said, "Each person who holds a bitbeast in born with a pair. These pairs are supposed to be together and reproduce and create the next heir who will receive the bitbeast. Dominic here is almost like a part of your mind, without her, you wouldn't find yourself attracted to me at all."

"Well...I wouldn't say _that_." Hilary said with a smirk.

Kai chuckled then said, "Anyway, your 'ancestor's spirit' is inside you, and she's telling you to be with me..."

"So that's...why I fell in love with you..." Hilary said quietly, staring down at the beyblade.

"_It's nice to meet you, Lady Hilary._" A gentle voice echoed in Hilary's head.

"Wh-What was that!?" Hilary gasped in surprise.

"What was what?" Kai asked, "Oh, you're probably talking about Dominic. She can communicate with you through thought. She can also take over your body...temporarily."

Hilary stared at the beyblade in shock, then said, "Um....Hi?"

"_Hello...._" The voice said again.

"U-Um....I look forward to battling with you?" Hilary said in a questioning tone.

"_As do I..._" Dominic said.

"Well we better get going, the guys are waiting." Kai said, taking her hand in his.

Hilary smiled and nodded, putting the beyblade in her front pocket. Kai lead her to a door then pulled it open and stepped inside. Inside the room three boys sat at a long, round table. On the left side there was Spencer, on the right side there was Bryan, and at the very head chair there was Tala, staring at them seriously.

"So this is our new teammate?" Bryan said with a grin on his face, "She's cute."

"Small thing, isn't she?" Spencer said with the same grin.

Tala just kept staring.

"Back off guys, she's mine." Kai said protectively, holding Hilary close to him.

Bryan smirked, "So Kai's finally found a little play toy."

Kai glared at Bryan and he quickly shut up. Spencer stood up then walked towards Hilary. He walked two circles around her then nodded, "Okay, she'll do. Don't worry Hilary, if someone tries to rough you up, just let your big brother deal with 'em."

"Big....brother?" Hilary asked, a bit confused.

Bryan jumped out of his seat and grabbed Hilary, pulling her into a tight hug, "That's right! From this day forward, Spencer and I are your big brothers and we'll never let anyone hurt you!"

Hilary blushed at the close contact. Her eyes met with Tala's, his eyes were cold and serious.

"Kai...do you really think it's a wise idea to add her to our team?" Tala said coldly, his fierce eyes still set on Hilary.

Before Kai could answer, Bryan chuckled and said, "Quit pretending like you don't like her, Tala. We all know you have an interest for her!"

"Yeah, but it'll never replace his first love....Wolborg!" Spencer said.

Tala blushed and suddenly stood up, "Sh-Shut up!"

"Tala had a crush on his bitbeast?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, he loved her ever since he was a little kid!" Spencer howled with laughter.

"I told you to shut up!" Tala screamed.

Bryan rolled his eyes then turned to Hilary. He examined her outfit then said, "You need some new threads."

"Threads?" Hilary asked, obviously not into slang.

"Clothes." Kai told her.

Hilary looked down at her outfit and asked, "What's wrong with the clothes I have now?"

"They don't show that you're a blader, you need some clothes that show that you're with the Blitzkrieg Boys." Bryan said.

"Well where are we going to get clothes like that?" Hilary asked.

Bryan grinned, "I know a place."

"Let's go!" Spencer cheered.

"N-Now?" Hilary asked in surprise.

Her two older brothers nodded before each grabbing one of her wrists and starting to pull her out of the conference room.

"Don't worry Sis, we'll hook you up." Spencer said.

Hilary was still dazed in shock. So much stuff had happened so fast. But her fate was in these boys' hands now, she would just have to trust them.

She turned her head around and saw Kai following close behind her.

"Hey, Kai." She called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"If I'm gonna be a blader on this team, we gotta work on our team name." Hilary said with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note: So I had to explain a lot of stuff but at least it made the chapter longer. What do you guys think will be in the next chapter? Please post this and your review of the chapter in the reviews. I LOVE YOU _ALLLLLL_!!! Please look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Hilary's New Look

***pant* *pant* *pant* I hope you're _happy_! I _forced_ myself to stay up to finish this chapter! I think it's one of my funniest! ^^ So you _BETTER LIKE IT_!!! Oh...gomen, I'm on my period, so I might be a _little_ agitated.**

* * *

"Are you sure I should wear this?" Hilary called to the boys from behind the changing curtain in a clothing store in the mall called "Avalanche."

"It fits in with our style perfectly!" Bryan called to her from the waiting chairs outside the changing rooms.

Hilary sighed and examined her outfit in the full length mirror again.

She wore a sleeveless, black tanktop with a brown corset, tied up in front of it. She had black shorts with a crossed, brown belt that had a gun holder on each hip. One for the Blitzkrieg Boys' signature launcher that was in the shape of a gun, and the other for an actual gun, they told her that she would need it one day. She had long, thigh high, black socks and tie-up, brown boots. She had long, black gloves then short, brown, fighter gloves over that. Her long, brunette hair was tied into a low ponytail with a black hair-bow. And lastly, a large, red collar was fastened around her neck. Kai had given it to her the night before. He told her that as long as she wore that collar, she would be his kitten. And since then, Hilary vowed never to take it off.

Hilary looked at her new outfit up and down again before opening the changing curtain so the boys could see. All four boys examined her outfit, Spencer and Bryan grinned, Kai showed a small smile, but Tala still kept his permanent grimace.

"Take off all the price tags and it'd be perfect!" Bryan said.

"D-Do you really think so?" Hilary asked nervously.

This was the first time she's ever seen a guy into fashion. But then again, she was their only female blader, she was basically like a trophy, she needed to look good.

"Alright! Let's get it!" Spencer said before picking Hilary up and throwing her over his shoulder. He grabbed on to her waist and started walking towards the cash register.

"Spencer!" Hilary yelped, "Put me down!!!"

Spencer let out a hearty laugh and said, "No way!"

"Spencer! I'm serious! Put me down!" Hilary yelled as she beat his back with her tiny fists and kicked her feet in the air in front of him.

"Nope." He said, "I'm not putting you down until you call me 'Big Brother'."

"Y-You've got to be kidding me!" She said, "I'm not calling you that!"

"I won't put you down then." Spencer said.

Hilary clenched her teeth together and kissed her pride goodbye, "Fine! Please put me down....Big Brother..."

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Spencer chuckled as he set her down.

Hilary looked around and realized that they were already at the cash register. People were staring at them from all over the store.

"_That bastard..._" She thought, "_He tricked me and made me ride on his back throughout the entire store!_"

Hilary gasped when Bryan came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up. He sat her down on the counter so that her butt was over the scanner. The cashier turned the scanner on and it scanned her outfit.

"The total is ¥50,500." The cashier said.

"I'll pay for it." Bryan said as he took out his wallet.

"Who on Earth could afford these clothes?" Hilary mumbled to herself, "Damn rich Russian boys."

Once the clothes were paid for, Hilary could hop off the counter. She felt like a little kid at the doctor's office hopping off that little bed that they make you sit on.

"That was so embarrassing!" She hissed at the boys as they headed out of the store.

Spencer shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

"Y-You're saying this is going to happen _often_?" Hilary asked in disbelief.

"You better believe it, Sis." Spencer said.

"So are we heading off to practice now that Hilary has her gear?" Tala asked, his hands behind his head. He just stared up at the ceiling of the mall, not really looking at anything.

Hilary groaned at the word "practice." She hated practice, she had to go to Tyson's dojo everyday and watch the boys practice for hours and hours on end. It gets boring after awhile. But then a thought came into her mind. _She_ would be the one practicing, not watching. The serge of energy had never occurred before. She felt powerful, now _she_ could show that she could shine!

She opened up her right gun holder and pulled out the "Blitzkrieg Gun."

She pointed it in the air and said, "Alright! Let's go!"

The four boys stared at her in confusion. Then they all chuckled, except Tala, who is the Mr. Serious of the group.

Kai placed his hand around Hilary's wrist and pulled her hand down. He chuckled and whispered into her ear, "That's not the kind of training that we're going to be doing..."

* * *

Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the shortness. But I like to piece off my chapters by events. So one event will happen, then the chapter will end, then in the next chapter the next event will happen. That _AND_ it's 1:40 AM and I'm too tired to write more. Don't worry, I'll make sure to write another chapter tomorrow. Make sure to look forward to it! Oh, and please tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews, and try and guess what kind of "_practice_" the Blitzkrieg Boys mean. LOL, I look forward to your guesses.

Also, if you were confused on what Hilary's outfit looked like, here's a rough drawing of it: www. photobucket . com/albums/p137/Ering-chan/?action=view¤t=

I am SOOOOO sorry that it's crappy. I didn't really take that much time on it because I was trying to finish this chapter before I went to bed. AND, I WOULD'VE hand drawn it, BUT I'm on vacation (if you could call it that, my parents just kidnapped me and forced me to come to the mountains) right now, SO I don't have my scanner with me, meaning I can't scan a GOOD looking picture in. When I get back home I'll make sure to update it and make it look better. But anyway, I'm sure you get the basic gist of what her outfit it supposed to look like. So, now that I have written this chapter, given you my crappy MS Paint drawing, and posted this chapter, I'm off to bed. Oizumi, Miina-san! (Goodnight, Everyone!)


	6. Training

**Here is the chapter like I promised. Hilary TOTALLY kicks ass in this one, literally...I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Hilary remained silent as the four boys escorted her down the long hallways of an empty building that they had led her to downtown.

"So....where exactly are we going?" Hilary finally asked.

"You'll see..." Kai whispered in her ear as they continued walking.

They walked for another five minutes then halted in front of large, wooden, double-doors. Spencer and Bryan each reached for a doorknob and pulled the doors open. Hilary walked past him and into the room. It was a large, empty room. It was about the size of two gymnasiums. Hilary looked over at the walls, against the walls there were carts that held things that looked like.....weapons?

"_This_ is where we do out training." Bryan said.

"But....there's no....beydish..." Hilary said, confused.

Spencer chuckled, "We don't train with our beyblades."

"Then...how? What do you train for?" Hilary asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hilary's eyes suddenly flashed behind her, a fist was coming towards her. She screeched then jumped forward, landing on her hands, then flipped her body over and landed on her feet, completing a perfect front flip.

Tala lowered his fist and looked at her, "_That's_ how we train."

"We're all experts at close combat, so now we have to train you." Bryan said.

"That is...unless Kai doesn't want his little kitten to get hurt." Spencer said in a baby voice.

Kai rolled his eyes and grinned, "She won't. She's strong, I know."

"So you guys are gonna try to beat me up!?" Hilary panted in disbelief.

"Basically." Tala said, "And you have to defend yourself. Don't worry, you'll learn quickly."

"Alright, who's gonna fight her first?" Spencer asked.

"I'll go." Bryan said, raising his hand.

Hilary still couldn't believe that these boys were going to try and beat her up just to get her to learn close combat.

"Alright, Hilary," Kai said, pointing to the middle of the large room, "Just stand there. Bryan will stand in front of you. When we say go, he'll try to fight you, you have to fight back."

"You can use a weapon if you want." Tala said, gesturing towards the cart of weapons.

"O-Ok..." Hilary said, still dazed.

She and Bryan walked to the center of the room and stood, facing eachother, two meters apart.

"Ready?" Tala called.

Hilary was panicking. She knew she had to trust her new team, but she didn't want to get mangled!

In attempt to spare her life, Hilary looked at Bryan, put on a sweet smile, then said, "Please be gentle, Big Brother."

Bryan's cheeks turned bright pink; he nodded slightly, obviously in a daze.

"Go!" Tala shouted.

Immediately, Bryan launched for Hilary, throwing a punch. Without thinking, Hilary grabbed his wrist with her left hand then punched him hair in the stomach with her right. Bryan made a choking sound in the back of his throat and he suddenly spit up blood.

"Oh my god! Bryan! Are you okay!?" Hilary panicked.

"Wow....she has a specialty for hitting pressure points, and hitting them hard." Hilary could hear Tala say.

Bryan wiped the blood off of his chin and said, "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time."

Without warning, Bryan grabbed Hilary's left arm and flipped her over his back. Hilary shrieked then pushed off of his back with her feet, did a back flip in mid air, then landed on her feet ten meters behind him. Bryan launched for him again, Hilary quickly kneed him in the stomach, causing him to hunch over. Hilary then grabbed the back of his head by his head and threw his head down, causing his forehead to collide with her raised knee. Bryan pulled back due to the force of the collision, then Hilary raised her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. Bryan spit up even more blood, then fell to the ground on his back, he was out.

"The winner is Hilary." Tala called.

Hilary stared down at Bryan's body in disbelief. Had she really done that?

"Congratulations, Hils." Spencer said.

Bryan groaned and tried to get up, "I think I need an icepack...my forehead feels like it's been hit by a truck!"  
Spencer nodded then went over to a mini refrigerator in the corner of the room and pulled out an icepack. Obviously things like this happen often. Spencer threw Bryan the icepack and Bryan quickly held it to his forehead and groaned in pain.

"I am _SO_ sorry!" Hilary said.

Bryan shook his head, "No, no, you were fantastic. I'm proud of you, sis..."

When he said that, Hilary felt warm inside. No one on her old team was ever _proud_ of her before, this was a change, and Hilary liked it.

* * *

Author's Note: I am SO sorry guys! I just now noticed that the picture of Hilary's outfit doesn't show in the last chapter. It's fixed now, just go to the link (take out all the spaces) and there will be her (crappy pic) outfit. When I get home I'll draw a better one, I promise.


	7. Living Together

***points* Behold! The longest chapter in this story (so far)! You know, it's weird...nothing really happens in this chapter but yet it's the longest.....strange. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hilary collapsed onto the floor, panting. Sweat coated her brow; her heart was beating 200 times a minute.

"I've never....worked that...hard in my life..." Hilary panted.

Bryan was beside her, he was panting as well, and sweat marked his face.

"Y-You were awesome..." Bryan panted, "I never knew a girl could be so strong..."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "So sexist..."

Tala looked over at the clock and said, "It's getting late, we should head home."

"Kay....someone help me up..." Hilary said.

Kai walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "You worked really hard today, Hilary."

"I can't believe you guys made me _fight_ you!" Hilary yelled to all of them.

They all chuckled.

"I had fun watching you kick Tala's ass." Bryan said as he slowly stood up.

Tala blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Obviously Hilary was tired, and Kai took this as: I'm too tired to walk, would you please carry me?

So, Kai wrapped his arms around Hilary and picked her up bridal style, causing Hilary's face to turn bright pink.

Spencer and Bryan smirked.

"_Sooooooo_....Kai's gonna carry his newly-wed wife off to bed?" Spencer joked.

Hilary blushed, "Sh-Shut up!"

Kai looked back at the three boys, "Come on, we gotta go home now."

Hilary looked at Kai and said, "What do you mean _we_?"

Kai looked down at her and said, "Oh, you don't know? Starting today we'll be living with eachother."

"WH-WHAT!?" Hilary shrieked.

"The tournament starts tomorrow. And for every place in the world we go, we have to stay together, that's the only way Mr. Dickenson can pay for all of us. So for the next week we're gonna be staying in a rental house." Kai explained, "It won't be much different from when you used to stay over at Tyson's dojo and we used to all sleep together."

"Fine." Hilary said before turning to the boys, "Just don't attack me in my sleep!"

They chuckled and agreed not to.

"So are we heading home now?" Kai asked all of them.

The three boys nodded and grabbed their bags. Then they followed Kai, who was still holding Hilary, out of the building. Outside there was a black limo waiting for them.

"This is our transportation from now on." Kai told Hilary.

"Whoa..." Hilary mumbled in disbelief. Ever since she joined the Blitzkrieg Boys she had been treated like royalty. She had never had all these things before...she was loving it!

Still carrying Hilary, Kai slid into the back of the limo, followed by Tala, then Bryan, then Spencer. When Spencer finally slid in he closed the car door. Kai then told the driver to take them home, immediately, the limo lurched forward.

Hilary looked around awkwardly, "Y-You know...Kai...we're in the limo now...you can set me down..."

Kai looked down at her and noticed that she was still sitting in his lap. He stared at her for awhile then finally said, "Nope."

Hilary blushed, "B-But, Kai! All the guys are staring!"

"So what?" Kai said, looking out the window.

Bryan chuckled, "You two make a cute couple.

"I call her next!" Spencer said.

"I am not a toy you can share!" Hilary yelled.

"Says you." Bryan said, he then smirked and looked over at Tala, "I'm sure Tala wants to play with you too..."

Tala blushed and the corner of his mouth twitched, but his eyes remained closed as he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"Nah, he'd rather play with Wolborg." Spencer teased.

"He was the only boy in the entire Abbey that fell in love with his bitbeast!" Bryan chuckled.

Spencer shook his head, "I think he's moved on. Although Wolborg will always have a special place in his heart." Spencer said in a childish voice.

"Just _shut up_!!!" Tala finally yelled.

Everyone immediately went quiet. Kai just held Hilary closer to her, making her blush.

"So..." Bryan finally broke the silence, "We're going to have to get you a gown tomorrow, Hilary. Since the BBA Tournament Opening Party in tomorrow."

Hilary had remembered going to those partied before, but she never wore a gown before, probably because she wasn't an actual member of the team so she wasn't important enough. But now everyone would see her, and they would see how important she was now.

Then a thought occurred to her...the BBA Revolution would be there...

Hilary's heart sank. None of them knew about her transfer to the Blitzkrieg Boys. What would they think when they see her with them? Hilary began to grow nervous, her breathing became heavier.

Kai noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and that she was breathing heavily, "Are you...okay?"

"Wh-What if the guys see me?" Hilary asked nervously, "You know...Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Daichi?"  
Kai sighed then said, "You'll be fine."

Spencer smirked then pointed to his bicep, "And if any of them try to rough you up, then they can just face the power of these guns!"

Bryan laughed, "I'm sure that Hilary could beat them up on her own."

Spencer lowered his hand, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Are we also going to practice tomorrow?" Hilary asked.

The boys looked at her strangely. The finally Spencer asked, "You wanna kick our asses again?"

Hilary shook her head, "No, I mean with our beyblades."

The boys all looked at her like she was insane.

"We don't practice with our beyblades." Tala finally said, "Back in the abbey they worked us to the bone trying to get us to be great bladers. We're so good that we don't need practice."

"Also, we were experimented on when we were younger." Bryan said, "So we're genetically mutated so that we're good at beyblading."

"But won't _I_ still need training?" Hilary asked, "I mean...I've never even spun a blade before, and I've never been experimented on so I can be magically gifted."

Kai chuckled, "Don't worry, Hilary. Dominic will do everything for you."

Hilary didn't ask any more questions after that. They just made small talk until they finally reached their rental house.

It was right on the beach and the front entrance was carved in stone. It was really contemporary. It had stylish windows and lights. And the inside was even better. When you walked in it was almost like a house in "The Real World", it had a fish tank, a large chef's kitchen, a plasma screen in the living room, and so much more.

"This is...amazing..." Hilary gaped as she walked around (after Kai set her down, of course).

The boys just yawned like it was nothing special.

_Damn rich Russian boys..._

"So who's getting Hilary tonight?" Bryan asked.

Hilary blushed, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"It's gonna be cold in our rooms, we need a cuddle object. And also, I need time to bond with my new little sister." Bryan said with a smirk.

"I am _not_ gonna be your cuddle object!" Hilary yelled.

Spencer chuckled, "You say that now."

Bryan then grabbed her and hugged her tightly to his chest, "Aw, c'mon Sis, it'll be fun!"

Hilary blushed madly, "No way! No way! No way!"

Spencer chuckled, "Alright, she's mine for the night."

He then picked her up and swung her over his back, then started walking towards the stairs. Before Hilary could protest, she felt herself being lifted off of Spencer and being held gently to another person's chest. She looked up and saw Kai's face. Spencer turned around and looked at Kai, who gave Spencer a look that said: If you dare touch her again I'll rip your head off and tie it to the antenna of my limo.

Spencer obviously got the message. He just nodded then quietly went upstairs, followed by Bryan and Tala. Kai then carried Hilary up the stairs after them. When they turned into the hall with all the bedrooms, all of the bedroom doors were already shut. The boys were already getting ready for bed. Kai carried Hilary to the only bedroom left. Inside there was a blue suitcase sitting next to the bed, the suitcase that Hilary usually packed when she went on vacations with her parents.

"I had some people bring it over." Kai whispered in her ear.

Hilary nodded, then Kai set her down so she could change. Both of them undressed. Kai dressed down to his boxers then got in bed, followed by Hilary who dressed down then changed into grey sweatpants and a cotton, grey, long-sleeve shirt. She then crawled in next to him and smiled at him.

Kai kissed her then said, "I love you..."

Hilary smiled, "I love you too..."

Kai then reached over and turned the lamp off, covering the two in darkness.


	8. Opening Ceremony

**I _was_ going to make this one long chapter, but in the end I decided to split it up into two different chapters. But don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I just wanted to add a little bit of suspence and see all of you're reactions. I also want to hear what you think it going to happen. So please enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next!**

* * *

"Are you sure it's smart for me to go to the opening ceremony?" Hilary asked as she and the Blitzkrieg Boys rode in their limo towards the BBA stadium.

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Come on, Hils. You can't hide yourself forever. The BBA Revolution is gonna have to see that you're with us sooner or later..."

Spencer smirked then pulled Hilary close to him in a tight hug, "And I just couldn't wait to see the looks on those brats' faces when we show off our little trophy here."

Hilary blushed in embarrassment when he called her their "trophy."

Kai growled at Spencer then grabbed Hilary's wrist and pulled her with enough force that she landed on his lap. Kai immediately wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go.

"You know, Kai," Tala said, "You've gotta stop doing that, you look like some obsessed stalker or something..."

Bryan chuckled, "You're just jealous because you wanna hold her yourself, Tala."

Tala's cheeks turned hot pink; he just looked out the window and didn't say anything else.

"Great dress, by the way." Bryan said as he eyed Hilary, "It really suits you."

Hilary was wearing a long, ruffled gown. It was the combination of brown and cream, it was a beautiful dress, and it costs nearly ¥700,000. (Courtesy of Kai's credit card)

"Th-Thank you..." She stuttered, still feeling weird about wearing something so elegant.

As if reading her mind, Kai said, "You must feel pretty weirded out by all these new, expensive things."

Hilary nodded slowly.

Kai simply smiled. He then grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, "Don't worry, while you're with me, you'll always be treated like a queen..."

Hilary blushed madly at this.

Bryan groaned, "How come _he_ gets to kiss her?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend," Kai said above Hilary's skin, "And you aren't..."

Bryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We have arrived at your destination." The driver called to them.

Kai nodded towards their driver then picked Hilary up and slid out of the limo, followed by the rest of the boys.

"K-Kai..." Hilary said quietly as Kai began walking towards the stadium.

"Yes, love?" Kai said with a smile.

"Put me down." Hilary said simply.

Kai looked down at her and gave her a blank look. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before he realized that he was carrying her.

"Oh...sorry." He said as he set her down.

"Ready to face your fears, Hilary?" Bryan asked as they neared the door.

Hilary swallowed then slowly nodded.

"Alright then." Bryan said as he and Spencer opened the double doors for everyone.

They all went in and went down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there were double doors that led to the BBA Ballroom where the party was being held. Noise could be heard from behind the door. A piano and people making light conversation filled the empty hall. Bryan and Spencer once again grabbed a door handle and slowly swung the door open. Once they did that, something happened that made Hilary's heart stop.

Everyone suddenly looked up and saw the Russian team enter the ballroom, all eyes were set on Hilary. Although no one knew her name, they all knew that she used to be on the BBA Revolution, so the fact of seeing her with the Blitzkrieg Boys was confusing. They still stared at her, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Kai ignored them then grabbed Hilary's hand and led her further into the ballroom. While people were still staring, Kai found an empty table and they all sat down.

Hilary buried her face in her hands and sobbed, "I knew this was a bad idea! Everyone's staring at me!"

Tala rolled his eyes then said, "I thought that you were only worried about the BBA Revolution seeing you."

Hilary's head suddenly snapped up. She had completely forgotten about them when everyone stared at her. She suddenly stood up and scanned the room for their faces. She saw plenty of other teams, White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, F Dynasty, BEGA, Barthez Battalion, but no BBA Revolution.

Hilary started to relax a bit when she didn't see them, and she let out a sigh of relief. But her heart stopped once more when he eyes met with someone else's. She stared at the person's face; they had a look of shock on their face as they stared at her.

It was Tyson...

* * *

Author's Note: I know I didn't describe Hilary's dress very well, but that's because I was going to give you a link to the pic of it. So here it is: http:// media. photobucket. com/image/anime%20gown/ xskittlesxcupcakex/ ?o=6 (just remove the spaces)

I also would like to hear what you think it going to happen. Sorry that this chapter isn't so long, but I wanted to make some suspence. Please send in some reviews people! I love to read them! Especially long, descriptive ones... *waits for Lioness Of the fire's and Mika's review* . . Anyway, please leave a review, I would gladly appreciate it!


	9. The Truth Revealed

***waits for long reviews* Come ooooooooooon people! Long reviews is what I thrive on! If you don't give me more then I'll stop writing!**

* * *

Tyson looked like a wreck. His hair hadn't been brushed, there were bags under his eyes, his tuxedo was buttoned up the wrong way, and his tie was just a big not. What had happened?

Tyson just stared at her in shock. Finally, he took a step forward and mouthed the word, "Hilary..."

Before he could say anything more, there was a loud noise that sounded like someone was clearing their throat. Everyone immediately looked towards the front of the ballroom and saw Mr. Dickenson standing at a podium with his mouth near the microphone.

"Please sit down, everyone." He spoke into the microphone.

Everyone slowly made their way to their tables and sat down. Once everyone had sat down, Hilary could clearly see through the room. This time, scanning the room was easy. Her eyes fell on the table that the BBA Revolution was sitting at, and what she saw astonished her. The rest of the boys looked just like Tyson did; they looked like they hadn't slept in days. She could see Tyson whispering something to them, then pointing to her and whispering more. They all looked at her; they each had a little but of hope in their eyes, like a small African child that had just found a crate of oranges. She wondered why this was.

Before she could wonder any longer, Mr. Dickenson began speaking again.

"Attention everyone! Welcome to the BBA Tournament Opening Party!" Mr. Dickenson announced, everyone clapped, "I'm happy that you all could be here today, and I'm pleased that you'll all be participating in the tournament." Mr. Dickenson said, "I hope you have fun at this party. But before we do, I must announce all of the teams. First, I will start with last year's champions, The BBA Revolution!"

Mr. Dickenson looked over at their table, expecting them to stand, but when they didn't, he continued.

"Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, little Kenny, or Chief as they like to call him, and their newest member, Daichi!" Mr. Dickenson announced.

Everyone cheered for them, even though they looked like crap.

"Now I will announce last year's runner-ups, the ever silent, Blitzkrieg Boys!" Mr. Dickenson announced.

Everyone turned their heads towards the Blitzkrieg Boys' table. They, once again, stared at Hilary.

"The members of this team are: Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, the best buddies: Spencer and Bryan, and..." Mr. Dickenson paused, squinting his eyes towards their table, "H-Hilary? Is that you? Why are you sitting over there? You're supposed to be sitting with your team over there." He pointed to the BBA Revolution table.

Kai suddenly grabbed Hilary and pulled her into his lap. Hilary blushed madly, but Kai simply said, "She's our newest member, so you should probably add her to the list."

Everyone gasped in surprise, their eyes went wide in shock, as for the BBA Revolution, they all wore expressions of horror.

Kai smirked then said loudly, "That's right, Hilary Tatibana is now a proud member of the newly named Team Blitzkrieg! She's an amazing beyblader and I believe that she can beat any blader in this room!"  
Everyone stared at Kai in shock; he just simply smiled down at Hilary.

Suddenly everyone looked back at the BBA Revolution table when a loud scream could be heard coming from that direction, "_**HIIIILLLARRRYYYYY!!!!!**_"

Hilary's head snapped up and she looked at where the scream had come from. Tyson was now making his way toward her, quickly. His breathing was uneven; his eyes looked like he had just lost someone very close to him.

In attempt to get away from him, Hilary leaned against Kai's chest, hoping he would protect her. When Tyson finally reached her he slammed his hand down on the table and yelled, "**What the meaning of this, Hilary!? Why are you on their team!?**"

"Tyson...I..." Hilary tried to say as Kai held Hilary even closer to her, infuriating Tyson even more.

"**You know he's a traitor! Why did you join him!?" **Tyson screamed, **"I thought that you were coming back to us! I thought that's why you were here!!!**"

"Tyson! I love him!" Hilary finally screamed.

The entire room went silent.

"You...what?" Tyson gasped.

"I love him!" Hilary repeated, "Kai sees the talent in me! He knows what I can do! You never gave me a chance to do anything! You _never_ thought I could be a beyblader! Kai has given me the chance to show the world what I can really do! So don't get mad at me for following my dream!"

Tyson was speechless; he just stared at her while she continued ranting.

"You guys were _never _my family! All you guys ever treated me like was a slave! Face it; I'm not some preppie fangirl that will do anything you ask without question! I'm not some maid, Tyson! I can really accomplish something big! Now, Kai's given me that chance! And now I finally feel like I have a family! Now I remember what it feels like to be loved! I have Kai who loves me with everything in his heart, I have two older brother who will do anything to protect me, and hell, I'm even getting attached to Tala!!! Don't tear my happiness away, Tyson! I love my life now, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Hilary screamed, "In fact, I'm going to _beat_ you in this tournament! I'm going to show you what I can really do! Maybe then you'll believe me!"

The whole ballroom stared at her in shock. No one said a word, not even Mr. Dickenson. Before Tyson, or anyone else, could say anything, Hilary stood up then ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah...another short chapter. But at least I get them out quicker now. So, I wanted a nice, even balance of: Romance, Drama, and Comedy in this fanfic. This is one of the drama chapters and there are bound to be more in the future. Please look forward to them! Oh, and tell me how I did on the drama, please.


	10. Becoming a Family

**Just to let you guys know. Nothing big happens in this chapter, well one thing sorta does, but it's not really that important...although it does affect the rest of the fanfic....whatever. I just wanted to let you guys know that this is a short chapter, but it's fun and heart warming. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Hilary sobbed into her hands as she lay on her bed. Her dress was hung up in the closet and she was wearing one of Kai's white dress shirts that she had pulled out of the dresser. Her makeup was completely wiped clean, so now her natural beauty showed. But the look she wore was not of beauty, it was one of sadness. She had run out of the party before it even began. Not only that, but she had yelled at her old friend, the look on his face burned into her mind.

"I-I-I hurt him!" Hilary sobbed, "I-I can't believe it! I'm such a terrible person!"

She flinched when she heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Kai's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No!" Hilary yelled, "I don't want anyone to see me!"

Kai sighed then opened the door anyway, "You're being ridiculous..."

"No I'm not!" Hilary yelled, not even knowing what he was talking about.

Kai sat down next to her and said, "You should be proud of yourself, standing up to him like that..."

"B-But I hurt him..." Hilary sobbed, "I never should've yelled at him..."

Kai sighed then hugged her tightly, "You did the right thing, now he knows that you mean business."

"Yeah, now everyone will take you seriously." A voice said.

Hilary looked up and saw Spencer and Bryan leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"But...." Hilary started to say until Bryan walked over to her and put his index finger against her lips.

"No buts." He said with a smile, "Big Brother orders it."

Hilary frowned; more tears came down her cheeks.

Bryan bit his lip, then leaned in and slowly licked off her tears with his tongue, Hilary blushed madly at this.

When Bryan pulled away he smiled, "Please don't cry, Hilary. It makes your Big Brother sad."

Hilary bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears, but she failed. Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around Bryan and crying into his chest. Bryan wrapped his arms around her and said, "Shhhh...everything will be alright..."

Spencer smiled at her, "I can't wait until you get your turn to show everyone that you're true to your word. I wanna see you beat Tyson with my own eyes."

"Th-Thanks, guys..." Hilary sobbed quietly.

When she looked up her eyes widened when she saw Tala standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, looking at her with focused eyes.

"You better make our team proud." He said simply.

Hilary gave him a blank stare, then smiled, "Thank you....Tala..."

Bryan grinned then grabbed Tala's wrist and pulled him on the bed with them, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing!?" Tala hissed at Bryan.

Bryan just grinned, "Don't act so cold, Tala. We all know that you love Hilary too!"

Tala blushed even more then looked away.

Spencer let out a hearty laugh then grabbed Tala by the color and threw him towards Hilary jokingly.

"Gah!" Tala yelped as he landed on top of her.

When he pulled away his eyes met with Hilary's. His face was mere inches away from hers. Hilary's cheeks were bright pink, his were crimson red.

"I-I...U-Um..." Tala tried to say, his body seemed frozen in its spot.

Kai growled then pushed Tala away roughly.

Spencer and Bryan both erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Kai's the jealous type!" Spencer laughed.

"Come on, Kai! You gotta share!" Bryan whined.

Kai glared at them then pulled Hilary close to him and said, "Mine..."

"Aw, come on, Kai! Don't be so selfish!" Bryan whined.

Then, an idea came to both Bryan and Spencer at the same time. They smiled at eachother then suddenly they both launched for Kai and Hilary. They both yelped and fell back on the bed.

"Group cuddle time!" Bryan said happily.

"Don't you dare!" Kai yelled.

"Aw, come on! Even Tala can join!" Bryan said, smirking at Tala and giving a wink to Spencer.

Spender nodded, getting the message, he then grabbed Tala and pulled him down with him. Tala blushed at this.

"I-Idiots!" Tala growled, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Spencer and Bryan laughed, "Now we can all cuddle with Hilary!"

Hilary blushed, but then erupted into a fit of giggles. The boys soon joined her.

* * *

Author's Note: So the big thing that happened in this chapter was that Hilary finally opened up and now her personality changed and she's more open to the boys' crazy antics. Anway, I'm gonna go work on Hilary's pic now. But just to let you guys know, the next chapter is going to be MONSTER long! Well...not _monster_ long, just longer than normal, so look forward to it! Please write long reviews!


	11. The First Battle

**Just to make this clear, TALA AND HILARY ARE _NOT_ A COUPLE! They're just supposed to be friends! So if you read anything that you _think_ is a TalaXHilary moment, it's just Spencer and Bryan teasing him, so please don't take it the wrong way.**

**Anyway, here's the monster chapter I promised, please enjoy.**

* * *

Hilary was woken up by a loud vibrating noise. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her cherry red cellphone vibrating on the bedside table; someone was trying to call her. She was too sleepy to answer it, so she just turned her back on it and closed her eyes once more. Before she closed her eyes she noticed that Kai wasn't beside her. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom; it must be Kai taking a shower. After about thirty seconds her phone stopped vibrating and her answering machine picked up, Hilary could finally get some peace. She shifted into a comfortable position in the bed then fell back asleep.

Hilary awoke once more when Kai shook her awake.

"Hilary, honey, you have to wake up..." He told her gently, "Today is the first day of the tournament..."

Hilary slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kai. He looked handsome in all of his beyblading gear.

Hilary smiled then said, "I'm up...I'm up..."

She then lazily slid out of bed, grabbed her phone, then went into the bathroom to get ready.

When she went into the bathroom she flipped open her phone to see if the person who called her had left a message, they had. She pressed the button to listen to it then held it up to her ear. When she heard the person's voice, her heart stopped, and she almost dropped the phone.

"Uh...hey, Hils...it's me..." Tyson's voice came from the phone, "I...._we_ want you back, Hils...we miss you _so_ much...since you left we haven't been able to sleep or eat, and some of us cried every night when you weren't here...._please_, Hilary...we _need_ you....we miss you....we love you...."

Hilary quickly flipped her phone shut before she could hear anything else. She held in her tears as she placed her phone down on the counter then went into the closet to change.

***

When Hilary was finally done getting ready, she was downstairs waiting for the boys. She was as determined as she'll ever be. She had her beyblade already set in her launcher and she was ready to go. She wanted to beat Tyson as soon as possible; she wanted to show him what she could really do. She didn't care if the boys missed her, she wanted them too. Now they see how much they need her. And today she would possibly show them how bad it was that they gave her up.

"Come on, boys! Let's go!" Hilary yelled up the stairs as she stamped her foot.

There was quickly a rumbling at the top of the stairs and in an instant the boys were downstairs and at the door.

"Man, you're pushy." Bryan said.

"She must be excited about today's match." Tala said.

"Hilary, you know that we may not get picked today, right?" Kai said.

"We _better_ get picked today!" Hilary said, "Now, let's go!"

The boys quickly followed her orders and marched out to the limo.

Once inside the limo, Bryan asked, "So, what's up, Hilary? Why are you so hyped up?"

"I just want to show Tyson who I really am and what I can really do." She said, staring out the window as the limo moved forward.

"Well I'm glad to see you so hyped up about all this..." Bryan said with a smile.

Hilary smiled and nodded, "And I'm ready."

***

Hilary waited patiently as her team stood on their platform. She looked around at all the other teams, nervous to find out if they were going to battle today. Her eyes landed on the BBA Revolution. All of their eyes looked drained of hope. They all looked at her sadly, and they still looked like they hadn't slept in days. Hilary almost felt....sad, but she couldn't let her guard down. Either today, tomorrow, or the next day, she was going to _prove_ to them what she could do.

A spotlight shown on the center of the stadium where DJ stood.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARE_ YOU **READY**, BEYBLADE FANS!?!?!?" He yelled excitedly into his microphone. A loud cheer answered his question, "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! NOW! INTRODUCING LAST YEAR'S CHAMPS: THE BBA REVOLUTION!!!!!"

Another spotlight appeared above the BBA Revolution's platform. They waved and smiled, but their smiles seemed to be filled with sadness.

"AND NOW! LAST YEAR'S RUNNER-UPS: THE BLITZ—Oh, I'm sorry...they've recently had a team name change and now they're called TEAM BLITZKRIEG!"

Everyone cheered for the Russian team (plus one Japanese).

Hilary's eyes met Tyson's, a look of determination in her eyes.

DJ announced all the other teams, then said, "_AAAAAAAAAALRIGHT_! IT'S TIME TO MATCH UP OUR FIRST TEAMS!!! WHO WILL IT BE!? LET'S FIND OUT!"

He then pointed to the large plasma screen that hung from below one of the viewing decks. It had a picture of each team, they were all darkened out. Suddenly, random pictures started to flash up at the speed of light. They kept moving to different pairs until finally the flashing slowed down and finally stopped.

Everyone held their breath then looked at the plasma screen.

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S_ BEEN DECIDED!!!" DJ announced, "WHITE TIGER X AND F DYNASTY WILL BE AGAINST EACHOTHER NEXT!!!!"  
Everyone cheered, but Hilary just stared in horror.

Kai sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hils, it's okay, we might get picked tomorrow..."

Hilary shifted away from his shoulder then started walking off the panel.

"Where are you going?" Bryan asked.

"Home!" She said firmly, "If we're not gonna battle today then why even stay!?"

"But..." They tried to say, but Hilary was already out of the stadium.

As she quickly walked down the hallways, going towards the parking lot, she started to hear a pair of footsteps behind her. Soon, the sound grew, so it sounded like a whole group was following her.

Hilary finally got fed up with it and turned around, shouting, "Hey! What's your prob--...."

She froze when she saw her former team staring at her.

"Hilary..." Tyson said, slowly reaching out his hand towards her, "Please...let us talk to you..."

Hilary glared at them and folded her arms, "What about?"

"We want you to come back..." Tyson said, "We miss you..."

"Pssh!" Hilary said harshly, "Bullshit! You never missed me! I was **nothing** on your team! I was just some girl that ran around and did your god damn errands for you!"

The boys looked hurt.

"No...you were _very_ important to us..." Tyson said.

"You were the one that kept us going..." Max said.

"Then why did you treat me like some god forbidden slave!?" Hilary shouted.

"We just needed a few things done..." Ray said.

"We though you _liked_ doing them..." Daichi said.

"And Tyson's too much of a big shot." Kenny said, "Everything goes to his head. He thinks that since he's famous, _everyone_ will do things for him."

Tyson glared at Kenny then said, "_Anyway._....we just want you back, Hilary..."

Hilary glared at them, then said, "Too bad....because you're never getting me back!"

"_Please_, Hilary!" Tyson begged.

"Why do you want me back anyway?" She asked, "Just because now I'm with the Blitzkrieg Boys you suddenly realize that I'm a good blader?"

"No! That's not it!" Tyson said.

"You never even _told_ us that you wanted to be a beyblader." Max said.

"Well I thought that you would _get_ the _picture_ when we went to that training camp one time and on the way there I transformed into a beyblader, said I would be on your team, then tried to beyblade!" Hilary yelled, "And while all of you were out training I was in the kitchen peeling thousands of apples like some depressed emo!"

"W-We're sorry...Hilary..." Ray said, "We didn't notice..."

"Of course you didn't notice!" Hilary yelled, "You never notice! The only thing you pay attention to is yourselves! You guys think you're _sooooo_ popular, and _soooo_ tough, well I've got some news for you, you're **not**! I'm going to be the one that's going to beat you! In fact, I wanted to do it today, but I couldn't because the god damn computer didn't pick us! But if it did, _oooooooh_, you would be going _**so**_ down!"

Tyson and all the other boys were silent for a long time.

Finally, Tyson looked up at her and said, "We'll make you a deal..."

Hilary raised an eyebrow and said, "What kind of deal?"

"We'll battle you right now." Tyson said, "If we win, you have to come back to the team. If you win, we'll admit and accept that you are a better blader than us and that we regret ever losing you, deal?"

Hilary thought for a long time, then smirked and said, "Deal."

She instantly took the Blitzkrieg Gun out of her right gun holder and pointed it at the boys, "Let's do this..."

The boys nodded then all took out their launchers and pointed them towards Hilary.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Hilary said with a smirk.

"I hope you're ready to leave your dream team." Tyson said right back.

Hilary scowled then placed her hand over the trigger as the boys grabbed their launching cords.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it _riiiiiiiiiiiip_!!!" They all shouted.

The trigger was pulled, and the launch cords were pulled back. Six beyblades launched for eachother, ready to fight until they were scrap parts.

* * *

Author's Note: Sooooo....I SAID that I would post an updated Hilary pic, but...I looked at the one I did on MS Paint, and I decided that that one was descriptive enough, we didn't need another one, so I'm not gonna post another pic. Anyway, _PLEEEEEEEEEASE _send in long and descriptive reviews! Right now I'm only surviving on Lioness's reviews, _pleeeeeeeeease_ give me more! I don't think I have enough energy to write anymore! I need more support from my fans! PMs are also acceptable, just give me some support! And no, simply writing "great chapter" doesn't help, I need more than that!


	12. Runaway Hilary

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter yestdersay. Hounto gomenesai watashi desu! I've just really been caught up in this new game I've been playing. I'm really sorry, so to make up for it, I've posted a _really_ juicy chapter! It may not be long, but two _BIG_ things happen in this chapter. So read and review!**

* * *

Dominic rushed towards her opponents. A grin was plastered on Hilary's face. She was feeling the adrenaline, her heart was racing. She would finally beat the BBA Revolution and prove to them that she was strong, and that it was a big mistake losing her. She wanted this more than anything in the world, and she was looking forward to their defeat. But just as her blade was about to collide with Dragoon, a blue beyblade came flying out of no where and hit her beyblade, causing it to fly back into her hand.

"That's enough, Hilary." A voice said.

Hilary and the boys all looked up and saw Kai walking towards them, the rest of his team behind him.

Kai took the launcher away from Hilary and said, "Stop it..."

Hilary clenched her teeth together and reached for her launcher, "Give it back!"

Kai kept it out of her reach and said, "No. If you're going to do this, make sure it's a professional match. You'll get your chance, Hilary..."

Hilary growled and yelled, "My chance is now! Give it back!"

Kai shook his head, "You know it's not. Just wait until we battle them in the stadium..."

Hilary glared at him then hissed, "Don't you _know_ that this is what I've always wanted!? This is my dream!"

Kai sighed, "I know it is....it just won't come true now...."

Hilary clenched her teeth; she stared up at him with tears at the edges of her eyes. Then she did something she thought that she'd never do. She slapped him. It was a hard, stingy slap. A red mark could be seen on his cheek, but he just stared into the distance, not even looking at her.

"God, I hate you!" She yelled at him, "I thought you loved me but you won't even let me achieve my dream!"

Kai still didn't respond.

Tears now streaming down her face, Hilary screamed, "I never want to see you again!!!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Hilary turned on her heel and sprinted down the hallway. She listened, no one followed her. She was glad; she didn't want to talk to anyone now. She just kept running and running. She soon was bolting out of the stadium doors and running out on to the streets. She couldn't tell where she was going, tears blocked her vision. After about two minutes of running, Hilary started to get tired. So she slowed down and started feeling along the walls. Soon she found what she thought to be an alley. She sat down in it and panted heavily while sobbing. She only stayed like that for a few seconds before she heard a pair of footsteps walk up to her.

"G-Go away!!!" She sobbed.

The person didn't listen to her; he just kneeled beside her and looked at her.

"I told you to leave me alo--..." But when Hilary looked up she came face to face with a familiar Russian, Tala.

Hilary jolted in surprise. But then looked away from him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you what an idiot you're being." He said, poking her forehead.

Hilary slapped his hand away then said, "Shut up...you know that Kai shouldn't have stopped me...I was about to achieve my dream..."

Tala sighed and leaned against the wall, "Yeah, he knows that, he just wanted you to achieve your dream in front on the world....they were your words, you wanted to prove to the world what you could do..."

Hilary pouted, "Yeah...but just beating Tyson in an empty hallway would've done for me..."

"But Kai doesn't want that," Tala said, "He wants you to achieve your actual dream of showing the world what you can do. So he won't let you battle anyone else until then."

Hilary sighed then lightly slapped him across the face, "I hate it when you're right..."

He chuckled as her hand grazed his cheek. He took her hand then pressed the back of it against his cheek and said, "Kai's lucky to have you..."

Hilary looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're beautiful, funny, talented, intelligent, strong, will-powered, commanding...." Tala started to list off.

Hilary rolled her eyes then flicked him on the forehead, "I hate liars..."

Tala chuckled, "You think I'm a liar....?"

Hilary nodded, "None of that stuff it true, in fact, I'm surprised Kai even likes me at all..."

Tala looked at her with sly eyes then said, "So you're saying you don't think any guy would like you?"

Hilary nodded, "That's what I'm saying."

"Why is that if I'm about to do this....?" Tala whispered huskily.

Hilary looked over in confusion but her eyes widened in shock when she found Tala pressing his lips against hers. Hilary was in complete shock. Her body couldn't move, she was frozen. Her mind shut down.

Why was Tala doing this....?

* * *

Author's Note: *soap opera gasp* Tala kissed Hilary? LOL, don't worry, they're not a couple, Hilary doesn't even like Tala. But I got this idea from Lioness's review...well....technically I thought of this about a year ago...but I was gonna wait until like...chapter twenty until I posted something as juicy as this! :3 Anyway, please review, remember, I like big, long, (that's what she said) and descriptive ones. See ya!


	13. Tala's Confession

**Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, but this is the reason why: In the past couple of days my room has been infested with flying ants, and I couldn't go to sleep until 4:30 AM because I was scared to death of them, I had absolutely no internet connection today, my iPod is about to permenantly die, iTunes doesn't recognize my iPod anymore, my external harddrive (where 90% of my files are) doesn't show up on my computer anymore, I got obsessed with this game for the Wii, the Wii broke, I had to fix it, and now I can't beat anything in the game even though I'm on a high level. I can't see my boyfriend because neither of us have freedom from our parents, my mom screamed at me because I am not a master at cleaning, and I have cried every night due to my pitiful life...SO! Don't complain that this chapter is short! This is the worst day of my life! So you take what you get!**

* * *

Hilary mind was blank, her body couldn't move, and for a moment, her heart completely stopped. Finally, it registered in her mind that Tala was kissing her, and she did what any other taken girl would've done. She pushed him away then slapped him hard across the face.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" She yelled.

Tala touched his cheek where she slapped him then smiled, "Kissing you..."

"Well, had it ever occurred to you that I have a _boyfriend_!?" She hissed.

Tala sighed then said, "He doesn't have to know..."

"_He doesn't have to know!?!?!?_" Hilary almost screamed, "You're his _best friend_ and you just kissed me, his _girlfriend_!!!"

Tala sighed once more then said, "Fine, tell him, I don't care, I just wanted to kiss you..."

"Why the _hell_ would you want to kiss me!?" Hilary yelled.

Tala was silent for a long time, then said, "Because I love you...."

Hilary was shocked, she just sat there, completely silent.

Finally, she said, "Hmph...yeah right, you probably did this because you hate me and you want to scare me off the team."

Tala gave her a shocked look. Then he growled and bared his teeth together. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her up so that she was standing. She yelped in pain. Tala then grabbed her other wrist and pinned her against the brick, alleyway wall.

"How _dare_ you say that!" Tala hissed, "I love you with all my heart! I would never want to scare you off the team!"

"Bullshit!" Hilary spat, sounding more confident than she felt, "You don't love anyone! You hated me being on the team!"

"That's not true!!!" He said, "Don't you see!? I've always watched you, loved you, wanted to be with you, even though you were on a different team!"

"Why are you telling me lies!?" She demanded.

"I'm not!" Tala yelled at her.

Hilary tried to pull herself free, but it was impossible, "Let me go!!!"

"No!" Tala yelled, "Not until you believe me!"

"That's never going to happen!!!" Hilary yelled.

Finally, she jabbed her knee right where it hurt. Tala quickly let go of her and grabbed his groin in pain. He dropped to his knees and hunched over.

"That'll teach you to never touch me again!" She said as she kicked him once more.

Before he could grab her again, she started running as fast as she could out of the alley. She kept running and running, she didn't look back. Her lungs felt like they were being pressed down by an immense weight, but she kept running. Finally, she approached her temporary house. The lights were on, meaning that the guys were already home. ]

Her mind was on the fritz, what was she going to tell Kai? Tala said that she could keep it a secret, but she couldn't possibly hold this in! But then a thought occurred to her.

"_God, I hate you!" _

"_I thought you loved me but you won't even let me achieve my dream!"_

"_I never want to see you again!!!"_

Hilary slowed down as her words echoed in her mind.

_Kai probably hates me...I'm such an awful person..._

Although knowing that Kai would probably never forgive her, Hilary started thinking of ways to apologize.

_Maybe if I tell him about Tala he'll pity me and release all of his anger on Tala...._

She was now at the front door. She knew that since it was her house that she didn't have to ring the doorbell, but she felt like she had to, she felt like she was a stranger to this home.

But when she reached her index finger towards the doorbell, she quickly pulled it back, for the door had opened, and there stood Kai, looking at her with his blank, crimson eyes.

* * *

Tala: Am I gonna die?

Sutori: Nope....

Tala: Good...

Hilary: _I can't believe you kissed me you bastard!!!!!!!!!_ *chases after Tala with a knife*


	14. Good Old Times

**Hopefully this semi-long chapter will make up for me not updating. I've just been so concerned with my external hardrive that I haven't thought about updating. But hopefully it'll get fixed soon because I'm sending it away to a company to get it fixed. So anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"K-Kai..." Hilary gasped as she looked up at the tall man that was now standing over her.

Was it her imagination, or was Kai getting closer?

Before Hilary could say anything else, she was crushed in a tight hug. Kai's muscular arms held her tight against him while he lightly breathed on her neck, taking in her lovely scent. His face was buried in the nape of her neck, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"K-Kai...." Hilary said, surprised that he wasn't mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Hilary..." He said, "I really am....I know that you didn't want me interrupting your fight, but I just wanted you to achieve your dream in front of everyone, not in an empty hallway."

Hilary was touched by what he was saying; he was obviously upset that he had made her mad.

Hilary sighed and hugged him back, "It's okay, Kai. I overreacted, I never should've yelled at you..."

Kai acted like he didn't hear her, he just held her closer, "I love you...my dear, sweet Hilary..."

"I love you too...." Hilary replied, still hugging him.

Hilary took in the moment. She had never had time alone with Kai since she joined the team, so she just continued hugging him. She loved his scent, he smelled of winter. His intense body heat was turning her cold body warm. His long, white scarf felt soft against her petite neck. Kai had always worn his scarf, like he treasured it for some reason. The only time she didn't see him with a scarf was when they first met, then and until the second BBA tournament. But once the second tournament ended, he went back to wearing that special scarf of his.

Hilary loved that year. It was the year she met the blade breakers, and the year she was introduced to beyblading. Although she couldn't really help the team much because she couldn't beyblade, she was always there to support them. She tried her best at anything she was told to do, she loved being apart of a team. That year was so much fun... She started to think of that picture that the team had to take together at the end of the second tournament. After they won they had to go into one of the back rooms and have their picture taken as a group so that it could be put in magazines and on the news and whatnot. Back then Hilary thought it was natural that she would be in the picture, but now Hilary finds herself lucky that they even let her in the _room_ at all.

**Flashback**

"_I'm so psyched that we won!" Hilary gasped excitedly as she and the blade breakers headed to the backroom to get their picture taken._

_Tyson wasn't listening; he just kept staring at the big, gold trophy that he was carrying. He hadn't pulled his eyes away from it since they handed it to him, and Hilary was sure that he was now drooling, yes, drooling. _

"_Well, Tyson did pull through for us, he always has." Ray said, smiling._

_Tyson finally snapped out of his gaze when he heard this comment. He smiled and chuckled, "You know it! I'm the man!"_

"_Just don't get over excited, okay, Tyson?" Max said, "Someone might take the trophy from you next year."_

_Tyson rolled his eyes, "I doubt it."_

_Hilary giggled then looked back at Kai, the silent member of the team. He walked with his head down, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed._

"_How does he do that?" Hilary thought as she watched him walk without sight._

_Hilary blushed slightly as she looked at him. She always thought he was cute, and had a crush on him ever since she saw his photo. She was always attracted to the hot, lone-wolf, silent types, it may have seemed weird, but she didn't care. She did anything to attract Kai's attention, but nothing seemed to work. But she would keep trying, and one day, maybe he __**would**__ notice her._

"_Right this way, children." Mr. Dickenson said, pointing to a door, and tearing Hilary's vision away from Kai._

_They all piled into a dark room where a camera and a green screen where set up. A man was standing behind the camera and taping his foot impatiently, waiting for the teens to all take their positions. The boys had done this before, so they knew what to do. Hilary, however, was clueless, but at the time she didn't care, she just wanted to look cute and strike a pose._

_Although the boys knew that they were supposed to stand still and smile, they were just too excited about winning the world championships for the second year in a row. So things got a little crazy._

"_C'mon, Chief, take off your glasses for the picture!" Tyson laughed as he grabbed Kenny's glasses and started running with them._

"_Tyson! Give them back! I can't see!" Kenny yelled as he clumsily chased after him, trying to reach for his glasses that were held up high by Tyson._

"_Come on, guys! Get in the picture!" Ray managed to say through a fit of giggles as he ran in front of the camera, though, still in the back._

"_Gah!" Max yelped as Kenny bumped into him accidently while grabbing Tyson's trophy and yanking it away from him, sending Max flying towards the camera._

_Hilary sighed at the boys and their crazy antics. She looked back at Kai; he was way out of camera view._

"_Kai! You won't be in the picture if you don't get over there!" Hilary called to him._

"_Hn..." Kai said simply, still not looking up._

_Hilary rolled her eyes and giggled, she found Kai's stubbornness cute._

_She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his, which was a very brave move; Hilary was even surprised that she did it._

"_Come on, we'll take the picture together." She said with a smile._

_Kai finally looked up at her, his expression was so hot, Hilary blushed as he stared into her big, ruby eyes with his deep, grey eyes._

"_That's it!" The photographer finally yelled, "I'm taking the picture NOW!!!"_

_Hilary gasped then said, "We have to go!"_

_3..._

_Tyson grinned and held Kenny close to him in a teasing way while Kenny still yelled at Tyson to give his glasses back._

_2..._

_Ray smiled at the camera while Max, who was about to crash into the lens due to the bump from Kenny, flashed a quick victory sign and winked._

_1..._

_Hilary quickly held on to Kai and rushed towards the camera. Surprisingly, Kai moved with her. Just as the photographer was going to press down the flash button, Hilary and Kai ran into the camera's sight. Hilary smiled and winked, while Kai showed his same old, serious expression._

_Flash!_

_Their picture was taken and their expressions were saved forever. Each one of the beybladers' had a copy of the picture somewhere in their room; it was a special memory for all of them._

**End of Flashback**

"Hilary, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

Hilary looked up and saw Kai looking down at her, confused at why she had been quiet for so long.

Hilary smiled then shook her head, "It's nothing, really..."

Kai tilted his head to the side, still confused. But before he could say anything he heard a voice say, "Awwww, look at the two love birds."

Kai and Hilary both looked back and saw Bryan and Spencer standing in the doorway, smiling smugly at them.

Kai growled at them and held Hilary close, Kai apparently thought that the two boys where going to launch a sexual harassment plan on Hilary.

Bryan sighed and waved his hand towards Kai, "Now, now, Kai, we wouldn't dream of hurting Hilary..."

Kai still held her closer, not letting his guard down.

Spencer sighed then pointed inside, "Come on, it's getting cold. You guys should come in."

Kai finally let his guard down and nodded. He grabbed Hilary's hand and led her inside, closing the door after her. Hilary smiled as she watched her team. Although she had some pretty good times with her old team, _this_ was her family now, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She couldn't be any more happier than she was right now, she had temporarily forgotten about her whole incident with Tala. She just wanted to spend time with her new family now.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone wants to see what the picture looked like, here's a link: http:// . com/albums/p137/ Ering-chan/Beyblade. jpg

That pic is a screen shot from one of the episodes in G Revolution. It showed Ray holding the picture that they took at the end of the second tournament. If you look really closely then you can see all of the things that I wrote about.


	15. After the Party

**I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't been posting chapters! I've just been soooo busy lately! Please forgive me, guys! As an apology, here is another chapter. It's short but it has a big surprise at the end!**

* * *

Hilary slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she smelled the rotten stench of alcohol. She quickly sat up, still holding her breath, and looked around at the room. Beers, bags of chips, and CDs were piled up _everywhere_. She looked over at the large, plasma screen; it was turned to MTV and it was showing a Sakanaction music video. Hilary flinched when a loud, repetitive noise sounded. She looked behind her and saw Spencer stretched out on the couch, snoring loudly. Bryan lay on the other end, snoring also, but more quietly, he still had a beer in his hand. Then Hilary's eyes fell on Kai. He was sitting in a reclining chair, his arms folded, his head tilted to the side, and breathing quietly. She smiled at how peaceful he slept, but her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered the giant mess in the room. She looked over at the clock; it read 5:30 AM. She thought that she should clean up the mess and have it done before the boys woke up, so she stood up and went into the kitchen to get a trash bag, but who she saw in the kitchen astounded her.

_Tala..._

In all of the fun of the party, Hilary had completely forgotten about Tala...and their kiss...

Tala looked up at her with a drunken expression. He had bags and dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he could barely stand up for he had to lean against the counter for support.

"H-Hey...Hilurry...." He slurred.

"Tala...are you drunk...?" Hilary asked, looking at him in total shock.

Tala almost slipped but clung on to the counter top, "I...I juss ha a li'll ta drink..."

Hilary sighed then said, "Here, let me help you to your room..."

He smiled drunkenly at her then slurred, "Mayhe you an I could git in te bed togeter...ya know...?"

Hilary rolled her eyes then grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the stairs.

"A li'll feisty there...arrrr ya? Cun't wait to git stauted?" He said with a long grin.

"Shut up..." Hilary growled, now irritated.

Suddenly, Hilary felt a large weight on her back. She looked back and saw that Tala had collapsed on top of her. Thankfully, special Blitzkrieg training had made her strong, so she could still stand with his weight on her.

Hilary sighed, "You're hopeless."

She started carrying him up the stairs but yelped when Tala pushed her back down and slammed her body against the fridge. She looked up in shock and saw Tala's drunken expression right in front of her face. His breath reeked of alcohol as his breath collided with hers.

"T-Tala..." She whispered, "Wh-What are you doing...?"  
"You made me like this..." He whispered huskily as he pressed his body against hers.

Hilary moaned then looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"God, Hilary, you're so hot..." He whispered seductively before continuing, "You won't accept me...I can only dream about having you...When you rejected me...I had to go drink away my sorrows...that's why I'm like this..."

"T-Tala....why do you like me...?" Hilary whispered quietly.

Tala smirked then said, "I've always liked you...I've always watched you, ever since the tournament started a year ago...I always watched you cheer...the way you supported your team...I loved every thing about you...I tried to tell you how I felt multiple times...but I knew I could never do it....that's why..."

Hilary blushed. She felt so stupid. She had gone through the entire tournament and didn't know that she had a secret admirer.

"I'm...sorry?" Was all she could think of.

He looked at her with those drunken eyes of his then said, "Please....accept me..."

Hilary jolted when Tala's lips pressed down on hers, his beer breath going into her mouth.

Right before Hilary was about to kick him in the balls, the kitchen light turned on. Tala's mouth never left hers; it was like he was completely unaware of the light.

Hilary quickly glanced over at the doorway, and there stood the last person she wanted to see this....Kai.

* * *

Author's Note: I really regret giving Tala this role. I never should've made him like Hilary. Bad, Sutori, bad! *hits myself* Ow!


	16. Tala is Caught

**Maybe if I post this extra chapter you guys will forgive me.....please?**

* * *

Kai stared at the two in shock. His gaze traveled from Hilary to Tala. Hilary stood, frozen in shock. She prayed that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Tala didn't seem to notice; he closed in for another kiss but yelped in pain when Hilary delivered a solid kick to his groin. Tala fell to the ground and grabbed his groin in pain, cursing in Russian under his breath. But Tala had just only begun to feel pain.

Kai quickly made his way over to them, and to Hilary's relief, Kai knew what had really happened. Kai grabbed Tala by the collar, pulled him to his feet, then delivered a hard punch in the face. Tala yelped and fell against the counter. His hand flew from his groin to his nose, since it was now starting to bleed.

"God damn it, Kai!" Tala yelped, "What'd ya do that for!?"

"If you _EVER_ touch my girl again, I'll rip off your head, shove a metal pole through it, then hang it as my flag on top of the Russian embassy!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tala shivered in fear then quickly stammered up and ran up the stairs before Kai could punch him again.

Kai immediately went over to Hilary, grabbed her shoulders, and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Hilary slowly nodded then smiled, "Thank god you didn't misunderstand..."

"Believe me, if I see Tala kissing a girl, I know what's really going on..." Kai said.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just trying to get into your pants, Hilary!" Kai said, "Tala's a pimp! He's done this to way too many girls!"

Hilary's eyes widened, "Y-You mean that...all that stuff that he said about loving me...?"

"It was bullshit." Kai said with a nod, "He's tricked so many girls just to get them in bed..."

Hilary's heart felt crushed, she had just been used.

She hugged Kai tightly and started crying. Kai hugged her back and said, "Shhhh...it'll be alright...you're safe now..."

"B-B-But why would he choose me?" She cried.

"Well...one, because you're the closest girl to him, and very sexy might I add. And two, because he loves it when you give him pain." Kai explained.

"Pain?" Hilary said, confused.

"He's a masochist." Kai explained, "When you were beating him up during training, he was actually getting turned on."

Hilary's eyes widened, "And _that's_ why you didn't want me fighting him!"

"Exactly." Kai said.

Hilary cried even harder, "I can't believe I was being used!"

Kai kissed the top of her head, "It'll be okay..."

Spencer and Bryan poked their heads into the kitchen.

"Yo, what's all the yelling about?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, you guys woke us up!" Spencer whined.

"Tala tried to get Hilary in bed." He told them.

"Oh no..." Bryan groaned, going up to Hilary and hugging her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She said quietly.

"Did he get to kiss her?" Spencer asked.

Kai nodded.

"LUCKY!!!" Spencer and Bryan both yelled, making Hilary giggle.

"It's still too early to get up. Do you want to go back to bed?" Kai asked Hilary.

Hilary looked at Kai, and then Spencer and Bryan, "No, I think I'd rather go back to bed with my two Big Brothers."

Spencer and Bryan both looked at her in surprise, then smiled and cheered, "REALLY!?"

"You guys have been wanting this for a long time..." She said, "Is it alright with you, Kai?"

Before Kai could even answer, Bryan and Spencer grabbed Hilary and started running upstairs screaming, "_CUDDLE OBJEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!!!!!_"

* * *

Author's Note: Please forgive me for not posting in awhile! I gave you this special present just for you! Please forgive me!!! *begs on my knees* Please write longer reviews, Lioness!!! Anyway, the reason I'm not posting as much is because I don't have any ideas to go on, so I _would_ post more if you guys just gave me ideas. And I'm so glad that I cleared up the whole "Tala" thing, I didn't really want to go on it. Anyway, I hope I gave you guys a lot of juicy stuff to go on: Kai kicked Tala's ass, you find out Tala's a pimp, you find out Tala's a masochist, and Spencer and Bryan finally get their cuddle object. Please look forward to the next chapter, and remember, it'll come quicker if you give me ideas!

p.s. I beat my time record! I wanted to finish this chapter by 11 but it's only 10:30! Yay for meeeeeeeee!!!!


	17. The Dangers of being a Blitzkrieg

This is all the love I can give to you guys tonight. *looks at the clock* Well...technically it's already morning...oh well.

In this chapter, Hilary will face her biggest opponent yet..............fangirls!

How will Hilary survive these vicious, violent creatures? Read the chapter to find out.

* * *

Hilary woke up that morning with Bryan next to her. After a night of squeezing Hilary to death and talking about "brother-sister bonding" he had finally passed out, to Hilary's relief. And Hilary was glad that Bryan was too much of a gentleman to sleep in his boxers with Hilary next to him, so he slept in his clothes. Hilary then looked over at Spencer's bed, it was empty. Instead, Spencer was quickly brushing his hair and yelling, "Get up! Get up! Get up! The tournament starts in an hour!"

"_WHAT!?_" Hilary yelped, falling out of the bed.

Bryan also shot up, yelling, "I have to get ready!"

As Bryan ran into the bathroom, Hilary was running out of her "big brothers'" room and sprinting into her own bedroom, which was shared with Kai. She bolted into the bathroom where Kai was brushing his teeth. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the bathroom before rushing in.

"Hey!" Kai yelled.

Hilary turned around and gave him a death glare before slowly closing the door to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes had passed and Hilary was finally done. She opened the door to the bathroom and she looked perfect. Her blading gear was all set up and she was ready to go!

"That was quick." Said Kai, who was sitting on the bed. He had already brushed his teeth in Tala's bathroom.

Hilary smirked, "Girls have talent when it comes to getting dressed."

"So how was last night?" He asked.

"I felt like I would never breathe again!" Hilary laughed, "Can you imagine being hugged by 'big-muscle-Spencer'?"

Kai laughed with her, "That'd be torture!"

"Tell me about it!" Hilary giggled, "So you ready to go?

Kai nodded then stood up, "We need to hurry."

Hilary nodded then grabbed Kai's hand and rushed out the door, "Come on! We'll miss it!"

Suddenly two pairs of feet tumbled down the stairs.

"We're ready!" Bryan and Spencer said in unison when they reached Kai and Hilary.

"Where's Tala?" Hilary asked.

"He feels like shit." Kai said, "It's because of his hangover. He's not coming with us today."

"What!?" Hilary yelped, "But what if we get picked today!? He's one of our best players!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that makes and Bryan feel better."

"Sorry guys." Hilary said to them, then turned to Kai again.

"He said he won't be able to get out of bed today." Kai said, "Sorry..."

"God!" Hilary yelled, "Fine, let's go!"

The boys then nodded and followed after her. As always, the limo was waiting for them. They piled in like usual before the limo started off towards the stadium.

"This is a disaster..." She mumbled.

"It could be worse..." Bryan assured her.

As they pulled up to the BBA stadium, screams could be heard approaching the limo.

"What....is that?" Hilary asked, trying to figure out what the sound was.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you about one more thing." Kai said.

"Our fangirls..." Bryan said.

Suddenly hundreds of hands were beating on the limo windows while high pitched screams surrounded the limo. Hilary could have sworn that the limo was being shaken from side to side.

"_AHHHH_!!! It's the apocolypse!" Hilary screamed and hugged Kai, "Get them away!"

"We can't!" Bryan yelled over the beating on the windows, "We just have to go through them!"

"Ready!?" Spencer yelled.

"Wait..._WHAT_!?" Hilary yelped.

"Let's go!" Kai yelled before jumping out of the limo with Hilary in his arms.

Hilary was immediately suffocated by at least fifty screaming girls surrounding Kai the moment he got out of the limo. Hilary thought that she was going to die right then and there, she had never really known the power that fangirls possesed. They were all trying to reach for Kai and screaming their praises for him. At least fifteen proposes were made right there.

"I can't breathe!" She yelled as the fangirls closed in on her.

"Marry me, Kai!" One of the fangirls screamed.

"I'm your biggest fan!" Another one yelled.

Hilary couldn't even see Bryan or Spencer, they were ambushed by their own fangirls.

Kai kept silent as he maneuvered through the crowd of screaming, teenage girls. Suddenly a girl grabbed Hilary's wrist and pulled her away from Kai roughly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at Hilary, "Kai's _my_ boyfriend!"

Hilary just stood there in shock, thankfully, Kai came to the rescue. He grabbed Hilary and pulled her back, barking, "Get away from her!"

"But...Kai-kun...." The girl said sadly.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend again!" Kai yelled.

"_GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?_" Suddenly the crowd around them was replaced with hundreds of reporters, almost like magic. _Do these reporters follow them **everywhere?**_

A woman held a microphone up to Kai and said, "Is it true? Is this girl your secret lover!?"

"No!!! Kai's **MINE**!" A fangirl yelled, who had somehow gotten past all the reporters.

"Damn it! Will you all just leave us alone!?" Kai yelled, "Look, I'll show you!!!"

Hilary gasped when Kai lifted her up and mashed his lips against hers.

The crowd went silent as they watched Kai make out with Hilary...well, if you could call it that. Kai was kissing her but Hilary was just standing there in shock.

Suddenly there was a roar from the fangirl crowd, "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Kai smirked and quickly grabbed Hilary's hand and ran out of the crowd before the reporters had a chance to react or ask them any more questions, Bryan and Spencer quickly followed.

Victory was claimed when Kai and the team bursts through the door of the BBA stadium, locking the fangirls and reporters outside.

"I...hate...you...." Hilary panted, "Why do you have to be so sexy? And you do realize that the media will be spreading rumors about us now..."

Kai smirked, "What rumors? The fact that you're my girlfriend is completely true, and thanks for the comment about how sexy I am, by the way."

Hilary rolled her eyes then started wobbling towards the arena, still shocked from the massive amount of fangirls. Spencer and Bryan both chuckled then helped her balance her way to the arena.

"So...many....fangirls...." Hilary mumbled.

The boys chuckled.

"Don't worry, at least Kai will get a little freedom now that they all know that he has a girlfriend." Spencer said.

"I bet about ten of those girls are going to commit suicide." Bryan chuckled.

"Fifteen of them will tear down all their posters of him and say that they'll kill him." Spencer added.

"And twenty of them will try to get rid of me...." Hilary said sadly.

"And the rest will go on like they were." Kai finished.

"You'll get used to it." Bryan assured her.

"I hope..." She mumbled.

They arrived at the double doors that led to the arena.

"Are you ready?" Bryan asked, grabbing the door handle.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Hilary mumbled.

"Then let's go..." Spencer said, opening the right door while Bryan opened the left.

Cheers surrounded them as they walked into the arena. Hilary had been waiting for this moment.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I made you guys happy! I wanted to either make this a REALLY long, dramatic chapter, or a semi-long, funny chapter. So I chose the funny one. Please tell what you think about it. Was it funny? What was your favorite part? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!


	18. The Matchups

**I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday, but this is what happened: The moment I woke up I saw my sister sitting next to me. I asked her why she was in my room and she told me that I couldn't leave my room for awhile. I asked her why and she told me that my stepfather had a seizure that morning and started throwing up black blood, my mom had already called 9-1-1 and the ambulences were right outside my window. I watched the paramedics load him into the back and they drove off towards the hospital to get him in the ER. When I got to the hospital with the rest of my family I found out that he had been bleeding internally for the last two days, and that we were lucky that we called 9-1-1 when we did because he was very close to dying. So my family and I were in the hospital all day with him until the doctor came in and said that she had to run some tests, so we all went home, and by the time we got home, it was too late for me to write another chapter, so I wrote one today, here it is!**

* * *

"Snap out of it, Hils." Bryan said, snapping his fingers in front of her face, "Are you still shocked by all those fangirls attacking us like wolves?"

Hilary blinked twice then shook her head, "No, it's just that, I can't believe this is really happening! This is the first time I've come out with a team and the crowd is cheering for me _also_! Whenever I entered the stadium with the BBA Revolution, everyone in the crowd always cheered for the boys, I had no position on the team, so there was no need to cheer for me. But now, I'm someone important! And now everyone will cheer for me!"

"And how does that make you feel?" Bryan asked with a smile.

"It makes me feel _awesome_!!!" Hilary exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

Bryan was about to say something else, but stopped when he heard DJ starting to announce something.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING BEYBLADE FANS!!!!" DJ screamed into his microphone, "HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

He was answered by a loud cheer from the crowd.

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!!!" He yelled, "NOW! YOU KNOW THE DRILL; LET'S CHOOSE OUR MATCHUPS FOR TODAY!!! BUT FIRST, IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH YESTERDAY'S MATCH, HERE'S HOW IT WENT DOWN! WHITE TIGER X AND F DYNASTY WERE CHOSEN TO COMPETE AGAINST EACHOTHER! IT WAS A BRUTAL MATCH, AND EACH TEAM GAVE IT THEIR ALL, BUT IT WAS F DYNASTY WHO CAME OUT ON TOP IN THE END! SADLY, THE MEMBERS OF WHITE TIGER X HAD TO PACK THEIR BAGS AND HEAD BACK TO CHINA! TOO BAD, THEY WERE A GREAT TEAM! BUT WE'RE BOUND TO SEE EVEN MORE GREAT BATTLES THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE TOURNAMENT! REMEMBER, THIS WILL BE THE LAST BATTLE BEFORE ALL OF THE TEAMS HEAD OFF TO THE NEXT DESTINATION WHERE THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE HELD! NOW, LET'S GET ON WITH THE MATCH UPS! EVERYONE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SCREEN!!!"

Everyone looked up at the giant plasma screen that showed a small picture of each team. Suddenly the pictures started to light up randomly. The lights went round and round for what seemed like ages, until finally it came to a halt. Hilary's heart almost stopped when she saw the combination that had been picked.

Her team was chosen.

Hilary leaped into the air and cheered. She could _finally_ show everyone what she could do!

"Don't cheer just yet, Hilary." Bryan said, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing to the screen.

Hilary looked at him, then up at the screen. Her heart sunk when she found out that her opponents wouldn't be the BBA Revolution, they would be the PPB Allstarz. Hilary was disappointed, but she didn't care. It didn't matter what team she was going up against, she would still have her time to shine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLRIGHT!!! THE TEAM HAVE BEEN DECIDED!!!" DJ announced, "TODAY'S MATCH WILL BE TEAM BLITZKRIEG AGAINST THE PPB ALLSTARZ!!!"

A spotlight shown on each panel where the teams stood. Hilary squinted through the bright light and saw their opponents. Some of them looked determined, and others looked scared, one of them even looked cocky.

"NOW THE TEAMS WILL DECIDE WHAT THREE PLAYERS THEY WANT TO SEND OUT TO THE DISH!" DJ announced.

"I'll go first." Kai immediately said, "Hilary, you're second. Bryan, you're third."

It was clear that Kai was the leader of this team, he called all the shots, and everyone _had _to follow them. No one had any complaints with Kai's choice of order, either that, or they were too scared to voice them. So Bryan and Hilary just nodded and sat down on the bench, followed by Spencer, who sat down glumly, depressed about not being picked.

Kai started walking towards the beydish, on the other side of the stadium, Michael started walking towards the beydish as well, the PPB Allstarz had obviously picked him as their first blader.

"Why did they send out Michael?" Hilary asked with a raised eyebrow, "He's way too easy to beat...They should've sent out Rick...."

"Maybe they thought that we would send out someone easy first...." Bryan said.

"Or maybe they thought that we would send out Hilary right off the bat." Spencer suggested, "And maybe they think that since she's never bladed before that she'll be easy to beat..."

Hilary huffed and ignored his comment and she focused her eyes on the battle that was about to commence.

"_Three!!!!_"

"_Two!!!_"

"_One!!!_"

"LET IT_ RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!_"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter where you'll get to see Hilary beyblading for the very first time! (excluding that time they were all in the bus and she launched Hopper) So please look forward to the next chapter! Also, I feel like I'm missing something, something very important, so can you all please send in a request on what you'd like to see more of? Tell me if you want more romance, more drama, or more beybattles, and I'll be sure to add more in. See ya!


	19. Hilary's First Beybattle

**Sorry for the late update guys. I've just been so busy trying to see my boyfriend (he keeps giving me excuses for why he can't see me), so I've been trying to plan everything out but every single time he bails at the last minute. So I've finally given up and now I'm going to drown my sorrows in fanfiction......enjoy...**

* * *

"THE MATCH IS NOW OVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!" DJ announced.

Hilary stared ahead of her in shock. It seemed like she had only blinked and the match was already over. But it really shouldn't come as a surprise by now, it was Kai's thing to end matched quickly.

The crowd cheered wildly as Kai walked back to their team's panel. As he stepped on to it, Hilary gave him a tight hug.

"You were great out there!" She said with a smile.

Kai smiled too, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Hils." Kai whispered into her ear, pulling her even closer.

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, break it up, Hilary's gotta go out now."

The couple blushed and quickly let go of eachother.

"Y-You're right...s-sorry, Bryan...." Hilary said, embarrassed.

"Tch..." Kai said, sitting down on the bench, obviously pissed that he couldn't kiss Hilary, let alone hug her.

Hilary watched him then giggled, "Well, I'm up, wish me luck!"

"Good luck." They all said in unison.

Hilary nodded then quickly skipped off the panel and approached the platform. She could see from the other end that Emily was coming towards the platform as well. Hilary grimaced.

"_Are they going easy on me?_" She thought, "_Do they think I'm weak?_"

As the two girls approached the beydish, DJ made his announcement.

"NOW THE SECOND ROUND WILL COMMENCE! THE PPB ALLSTARZ HAVE CHOSEN EMILY TO REPRESENT THEM IN THE SECOND ROUND! AND TEAM BLITZKRIEG HAS CHOSEN THEIR NEWEST MEMBER, HILARY, TO REPRESENT THEM IN THIS ROUND! DO THEY REALLY HAVE SO MUCH TRUST IN HER? IS SHE REALLY THAT GOOD? WILL THIS MATCH DECIDE IT ALL!? LEEEEEEEEEEET'S FIND OUT!!!!!" DJ yelled as the crowd cheered the countdown to launch.

"_THREE!_"

Emily glared at Hilary then prepared her blade for launch and pointed it at the dish, "You're going down."

"_TWO!_"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "As if!"

She put her hand over the trigger on the Blitzkrieg Gun and prepared to launch her beyblade.

"_ONE!_"

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!" The two girls yelled as they launched their blades.

Emily's came out like a normal blade: spinning at a perfectly normal speed, and heading in the right direction. Hilary's beyblade, however, was fueled by her desire to win, so it made it ten times more powerful. It almost looked like her beyblade was on fire as it flew rapidly towards Emily's blade.

Hilary was getting fueled up, a bit _too_ fueled up. He beyblade kept spinning faster and faster. A large grin was plastered on Hilary's face. She was 100% sure that she would win this fight.

She was right.

The crowd gasped as Dominic collided with Trygator. The power from Dominic's spin blasted into Trygator, sending it flying backwards at ninety miles per hour. Screams of terror were made as the beyblade exploded into one of the walls that held up the stands. A giant hole about seven feet wide was made in the cement wall. Fire singed the edges of the hole, and coming out of the flames were small, sparkly objects that looked like....stars?

The crowd was silent for a full fifteen seconds, even Emily seemed awestruck.

Finally, DJ stammered his announcement, "Uh—erm...um....I-It seems that Hilary Tatibana is the winner! This means that Team Blitzkrieg will move on to the next tournament location, and continue to participate in the tournament!!! Let's give a round of applause for our newest blader!!"

The crowd stared at Hilary for the longest time, completely awestruck. Hilary's heart sunk. Maybe they didn't believe in her? But Hilary's heart jumped when she heard light clapping. She looked around but she couldn't see where it was coming from. Soon, more claps joined the first, and in the blink of an eye, the whole crowd was cheering for her.

Hilary stared in disbelief. But when the fact that this crowd of 50,000 people was cheering for her entered her mind, a bright grin crossed her face.

"WOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!" She yelled, throwing her hands up and waving to everyone.

The cheers grew louder and louder.

Hilary's moment had come. Everyone was cheering for her and only her.

They had finally seen what she can do.

* * *

Author's Note: Not very exciteing...I know. But in the next chapter I plan to add more Tyson-Hilary-Kai drama, AND I'll announce where all the teams will be flying off to for the next part of the tournament. Can you guess where it'll be? Tell ya what, if you guess where they're going EXACTLY, then I'll put ANYTHING you want in the fanfiction. It can only be one thing though. So if you've REALLY wanted to see something in this fanfic, then guess where they're going. If you're right, then I'll PM you and say that you've won! Then you can tell me what you've wanted to see in the fanfic and I'll add it! This is a once in a fanfic lifetime that this'll happen, so participate now and you might win!

Hint: It's the capital of one of the U.S. states

Please enter and look forward to the next chapter!


	20. Victory is Sweet

**Alright guys, it's time for an update! I hope you like this chapter! It has a good mixture between: family/friends, humor, and drama! So please read and enjoy!**

**Oops! I almost forgot! I have to announce the winner of the contest! Well, here it is!!!!**

***drumroll***

**NO ONE!!!**

**Sorry, no one guessed the right answer! So no one wins the ultra special prize! But here's the answer anyway!**

***drumroll***

**Our favorite Russian team is heading to my home state! The good 'ole southern state of GEORGIA!!! This means that Team Blitzkreig will get to visit the city that created rap and hip-hop, the ATL!!! Or for all of you who don't know Georgian speak, ATLANTA!!! I thought I'd give some love for my home state and the city I love the most in that state!**

**The closet answer was made by Narutomadd who guessed Nashville, Tennesee! So as a runner up prize, I'll either let you:**

**A: Decide whether you want more romance or drama**

**B: Be a fangirl to any boy in the tournament of your choice and actually be featured in the fanfiction**

**or**

**C: Choose where they go next for the tournament!**

**Choose wisely, and congratulations!**

**Now! On with the chapter!**

**Oh, wait! Two more things!**

**1) There will be two REALLY BIG spoilers in this chapter, so look forward to them!**

**2) I got my first kiss yesterday!!!! *squeals like a fangirl* Sorry, I just thought I should put that in there...**

**Ehem...ANYWAY! NOW! On with the chapter! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Hilary immediately ran back to the panel that her team was standing on.

They boys had no idea what hit them.

She had tackled them with enough force that they all fell down.

Hilary kept them in a death lock hug, with tears in her eyes she kept repeating, "I won! I won! I won!"

The team was in pure shock for a moment, due to the fact that a small framed girl had just tackled their massive group to the ground. Buy after a few seconds, Hilary felt a muscular arm snake around her waist and hug her back. Hilary thought it was Kai at first so she just smiled and let him, but the arm was quickly withdrawn and a squeaky "Ow!" was heard from the pile. When Hilary looked up she saw Bryan, sitting up, rubbing his arm, and Kai, who had his hand balled up into a fist, glaring at him.

"What was that for!?" Bryan whined, still rubbing his arm.

"Don't touch my girl!" He growled.

"Awwwww, c'mon, I can hug my cuddle object, can't I?" Bryan whined.

Hilary giggled and said, "Alright boys, calm down. We just passed the preliminaries, so there's no need to be in a bad mood."

Both of the boys sighed and nodded. The team looked up when DJ started his announcement.

"ALRIGHT BEYBLADE FANS, THERE YOU HAVE IT! TEAM BLITZKREIG AND F DYNASTY HAVE PASSED THE PRELIMINARIES AND WILL BE FLOWN, WITH ALL THE OTHER TEAMS, TO OUR NEXT MYSTERY LOCATION! WHERE IS IT YOU ASK!? WELL, IT'S NONE OTHER THAN ATLANTA, GEORGIA!!!! THAT'S RIGHT! ALL OF OUR CONTESTANTS WILL BE FLOWN TO THE UNITED STATES TO COMPETE IN THE NEXT STAGE OF THE TOURNAMENT! I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!" DJ yelled excitedly.

The whole crowd cheered wildly as the location was revealed.

"Well, I guess we're off to Atlanta...." Hilary said, covering her ears to protect them from the crowds cheers.

"Well, it's no New York, but I guess it'll have to do...." Bryan said.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun!" Hilary yelled excitedly over the crowd's cheers.

"They do have some pretty interesting stuff there." Spencer said.

"Like the World of Coke." Bryan added.

"And the Georgia Aquarium." Kai said.

Hilary stood up and looked determined, "And while we're there, we absolutely MUST go to AWA!"

"AWA?" All of the boys looked puzzled.

"Anime Weekend Atlanta!" She cried triumphantly, "It's the largest anime convention on south-east coast of the U.S.A.! We HAVE to go!"

The boys all looked at her strangely.

Hilary quickly covered her mouth, "Oh shit...."

Hilary accidently revealed her secret that she's really an otaku, and a hardcore one at that. She had a large selection of anime DVDs, manga, plushies, posters, and cosplay outfits all hidden away in the back of her closet. Thankfully, Kai had never been to that forbidden space in the closet. Hilary had gone to comiket twice every year, and has cosplayed both times. She had always hidden her secret because she thought that people would look down on her if they knew she was an otaku.

"Wow, Hilary, I never knew you were an otaku." Bryan commented.

Hilary quickly covered his mouth with her hand and whispered harshly, "If that secret ever leaves this group, I swear to God that I will rip off all of your balls and then tie them together then fed them to lions!"

All of the boys gulped. They nodded, showing her that they understood.

"Good." Hilary said with a smile, removing her hand from Bryan's mouth.

"I think it's sort of cute." Kai said with a smirk, "Since you cosplay, I can't wait to see you cosplay as a neko girl."

Hilary blushed madly, "K-Kai!!!"

Hilary stopped when she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down and saw Spencer, still on the floor, pointing ahead. Hilary followed his gaze until it landed on the object Spencer was staring at.

Hilary's heart dropped, Tyson was coming towards them, as well as his team.

Hilary wanted to turn on her heel and run, but the confidence that her victory had given her made her stand still and face Tyson.

When the BBA Revolution finally reached Team Blitzkrieg, it was Tyson who walked up to Hilary.

He leaned in and quietly whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, but your victory won't last long. We _will_ defeat you in Atlanta, and then we'll force you to come back to our team....Just remember....I love you, Hilary..."

He then pulled away and walked past her without a second glance, his team followed.

Hilary was frozen. Her mind had stopped working, and it sounded like her heart wasn't pumping at all.

_Did Tyson just say that he loved her?_

"HILARY!!!!" Kai screamed as the small brunette fell to the ground of the panel, completely unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Please look forward to the next chapter! And please, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought about the two spoilers! And NO, writing "great chapter" or "awesome chapter" or "update soon" alone does not please me! Actually TALK about the chapter or I'll stop the fanfiction all together! So please review and actually talk about what you liked in the chapter!


	21. Kisses in the Infirmary

**Hilary: *tries to pry me away from the computer* Quit reading SasuNaru lemon fanfics and start working on your fanfiction!!!**

**Me: *clings to my screen* NO!!! I must have my yaoi goodness!!!**

**Hilary: I don't care! Now start writing!**

**Me: NEVER!!!!!**

**Hilary: You need to give Narutomadd their prize now! For winning the contest!**

**Me: *lets go* Oh yeah.... *starts typing it up***

**Hilary: *sigh* Finally....**

**Me: Sorry guys, my world has been kinda rushed lately. My hardrive is still broken, my parents kinda...hate me, and I'm trying to balance out making AMV's and fanfics. But anyway, HERE IS YOUR BELOVED NEW CHAPTER!!! Due to Narutomadd winning the contest, I had to obey whatever they said. SO! This ENTIRE chapter is ONE BIG KAIHIL MOMENT! With a splash of drama at the end....A LOT OF DRAMA!!! I wish I could've made this chapter longer for you guys, but it's 2:30 in the morning, and I don't feel like writing anymore+writers block, and I hate writing like...half of it and then coming back to it later, I JUST WANT TO GET IT OVER WITH! So, please enjoy this chapter made with love, about love.**

* * *

Hilary slowly opened her deep, ruby eyes and looked around. She could see a white, paneled ceiling, disinfectant wipes, thermometers, needles, and bags of ice (one happened to be on her head).

She was in the infirmary...

Her eyes finally rested on the figure beside her. She smiled when she saw who it was. The figure stared at her with deep, crimson eyes. His grey bangs hung over his eyes, and those blue markings on his face made him so irresistible.

Hilary reached out and touched one of the blue markings, smiling as she did so.

"What happened, Kai?" She asked softly.

He put his hand over hers and said, "You passed out..."

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Why? How? I can't remember..."

Kai sighed and stayed quiet for a long time. Hilary waited for the answer patiently.

"Tyson...said that he loved you..." Kai said finally.

Hilary's eyes widened when the memory of Tyson whispering his confession to her flew back into her mind.

"Oh god...." Hilary clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

Kai kept quiet. He then placed his hand over hers and quietly asked, "You're not going to leave me...are you?"

Hilary looked at him in shock, "Of course not! Kai, I don't like him like that! I only think of Tyson as a brother! Nothing more!"

Kai smiled faintly, but he still looked upset. Hilary sighed then held his head to her chest, "Everything's going to be alright, Kai. You're not going to lose me, I'll stay with you forever..."

Kai smiled and kissed her neck, slowly hugging her back.

They sat like that for awhile, just enjoying the moment. It had been so long since they had been together. All of their time was focused towards the team. Or...at least...Hilary's time...

"_Oh no..._" She thought, "_Have I....have I been neglecting Kai? Have I been so wrapped up in being a beyblader that I've stopped paying attention to Kai romantically?_"

Hilary sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against hers. Hilary's eyes widened as Kai leaned in to her even more. Hilary blushed as Kai's arms fell down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. It felt so good to be in his arms. She couldn't even remember what it felt like until now. She had gotten too caught up in her new beyblading career to care about Kai. What an idiot she was...

"I hate it when those guys touch you...." Kai panted when he pulled away.

"What guys?" Hilary looked confused.

Kai pouted, "You know the ones I'm talking about..."

"Oooooh...." Hilary finally realized who he was talking about, "Don't worry, Spencer and Bryan don't mean any harm by it, they're just messing around."

Kai growled, "Yeah, but it still really irritates me to see them touching you....holding you...making you sleep in their bed _with_ them...."

His growling started to get louder, his hands started shaking as well. Hilary started to look worried.

"Shhh....shhh....it'll be alright." She said, holding him close, "I'll just tell them to stop touching me and such, I'm sure they'll understand."

Kai nodded and said, "But if they do it again I'll rip off their dicks and shove them up their..."

"OKAY, KAI!" Hilary yelled, interrupting him, "We don't need to go that far!"

Kai stared at her then chuckled, "Oh, right, you're new, so you're not used to our kinds of insults."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "I hope I never get used to them."

Kai laughed once more then pressed his lips to hers. They both wrapped their arms around eachother, pulling eachother close to one another. Kai ran his fingers through her hair. Hilary moaned lightly. Kai took this as a sign of permission. He applied weight on to her and they both fell on to the infirmary bed that Hilary was resting on. Kai started to un-tie her bustier, staring at her with lustful eyes.

_Were they really going to do this...?_

_Here...?_

_Now...?_

Her questions were solved when the door to the infirmary opened.

There stood Mr. Dickenson, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny.

Hilary gasped in surprise. Kai didn't seem to notice and kept kissing Hilary's neck as they lay on the bed together.

The group at the door stared at them in shock. All of their eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their heads as they watched the oblivious Kai slowly and sensually undressed Hilary.

"Ehem!" Mr. Dickenson loudly cleared his throat, obviously to get Kai's attention.

Kai finally looked up and saw the group at the door. His eyes widened and he began to sweat as he realized the situation that he was in: He was pinning his teammate down to an infirmary bed and removing her shirt while the head of the BBA watched them in shock.

But there was one expression that stood out from the rest.

Tyson's.....because it wasn't one of shock.......it was one of heartbreak.

* * *

Author's Note: *GASP* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Of course everyone knew that Hilary said she joined Team Blitzkrieg because she loved Kai, but no one knew that they were SLEEPING TOGETHER! How will this affect them and their team? Look forward to the next chapter to find out! Remember people, I like LONG REVIEWS! **LONG, DESCRIPTIVE REVIEWS!!!**


	22. Tyson's Outrage

**Drama, drama, drama in this one. I hope you guys like it 'cause I had a BLAST making it! There's a _little_ bit of KaiHil in here, but it's mostly Tyson talking about his love for Hilary. Please enjoy.**

**P.S. I have NO idea why I wait till 1:30 in the morning to write these... *shrugs* Oh well...enjoy.**

* * *

"Ehem." Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat again, "Mr. Hiwatari, I would appreciate it if you would not commit intercourse with your significant other in the BBA stadium's infirmary."

Kai blushed then slowly let go of Hilary's shirt, which had been pulled up so far that her black bra was revealed. This made all of the boys very uncomfortable.

Hilary quickly pulled her shirt up and started tying up her bustier. Her face was tomato red. She couldn't believe that the president of the BBA corporation just caught them about to have sex in the _infirmary_! She tried to fix her hair and make her self look presentable, at the same time she was desperately looking for an excuse, something that would fool Mr. Dickenson into thinking that what they were about to do was not sex, but something completely and totally understandable.

But Tyson would never be fooled. He knew exactly what was going on here, and he didn't like it one bit. He stared at the couple, completely enraged. The anger boiled inside of him. His hands became fists and they began shaking. His knuckles turned white due to how hard he was squeezing his fists. Soon his whole body shook in rage as he stared with disgusted eyes at Kai and Hilary. He felt like he was about to explode. He just watched the love of his life almost being taken by his rival. Him kissing her..._touching_ her...it was all too much to bear. Tyson finally snapped...

Ray blushed, a bit embarrassed, "Wow...um...sorry to interrupt you guys, but we just came to see if--..."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Tyson suddenly roared, "THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG, WASN'T IT, YOU BASTARD!?!?!?"

Everyone in the room looked at Tyson in astonishment. His rage was being released, and he was not going to hold back.

"YOU _KNEW_ I LOVED HILARY, THAT'S WHY YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Tyson, calm down..." Ray said quietly, placing his hands on Tyson's shoulders to try and stop them from shaking.

"NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Tyson screamed, pushing Ray with so much force that he hit the wall.

Max gasped, "Tyson!"  
Tyson turned his death glare back to Kai, continuing on the rant that has only just begun, "YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!!! AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS OF FIGHTING, _THIS_ IS HOW YOU DECIDE TO GET BACK AT ME!?!? BY FUCKING THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!?!?!?"

Kai returned his glare. He didn't flinch or stammer or shake, he stood his ground. Hilary, however, was scared out of her mind. Tyson looked like he was going insane. She knew that Tyson loved her but she didn't know that he loved her _this_ much. Her heart nearly stopped when Tyson said the phrase "get back at." Was that the only reason that Kai made her his lover? Was that the only reason Kai brought her over to Team Blitzkrieg? To get back at Tyson? Hilary's heart sunk.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WERE A JERK BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD GO THIS LOW!" Tyson screamed, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEDUCING HER, HUH!?!?!? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!"

Kai gave him one of his cold, but hot, smirks, "Ever since she left your team."

This only infuriated Tyson further, "SO THE MOMENT SHE QUIT THE TEAM YOU SEDUCED HER TO MAKE HER COME OVER TO YOUR TEAM!?!?!?"

That's when Hilary started to get mad. She stood up and yelled, "Hey! I transferred teams because I wanted to! And because I love Kai!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT, HILARY!!!" Tyson yelled, "THINK, DID YOU EVEN _CONCIDER _GOING TO THEIR TEAM BEFORE KAI SEDUCED YOU!?!?!?"

Hilary gasped as she remembered Kai asking her to join the team.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hilary, I have a proposal for you." Kai said._

_Hilary looked at him in confusion, "What is it?"_

_Kai gave her a serious look then finally said, "I want you to join my team. I want you to be apart of the Blitzkrieg Boys."_

_Hilary's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-What?"_

"_I want you to join my team." Kai repeated, "We could really use your smarts and cunning. Hilary, you're a smart girl, and the BBA Revolution refuses to see that. We can make you a success; we can show people all the talent that you really have."_

_Hilary was frozen in shock. Kai had just asked her to join the team that was rivals with her former team. Wasn't she betraying Tyson and all the others by doing this? Kai was a traitor, and his name is taboo around them. Wouldn't they hate her if she joined up with him?_

"_I-I don't know..." Hilary said quietly, looking down at her lap._

_Kai sighed, "Come on, Hilary, it's an easy decision! The Blitzkrieg Boys can show the world who you really are! We can show them all the talent that you posses! Don't you want that?"_

_Hilary sighed then said, "But won't the BBA Revolution hate me if I join you guys?"  
"Don't you hate them?" Kai asked._

"_A....A little...but..." Hilary tried to say._

"_Then there should be no buts!" Kai said, "Enter in the next tournament with my team and you can prove to them that it was a mistake losing you!"_

_Hilary bit her lip, Kai just groaned, "God, Hilary! This option is so simple!"_

_The fact was, Kai did want her on his team. He knew that she could be an excellent blader, but she never learned how because she knew that the BBA Revolution would never accept her as a blader on their team._

_Hilary remained quiet, obviously thinking. Kai just watched her, trying to think of any way to get her to join his team. Finally, the idea came to him._

_Kai suddenly grabbed Hilary's shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her._

_Hilary blushed, "K-Kai! Wh-What are you d-doing!?"  
Kai smirked and licked his lips, "Hilary, I've wanted you for so long now...do you realize how hard it is for me to know that you're on their team and not ours? When I was still on your team, I just watched you, wanted you...but when I transferred teams I couldn't have you...but now...if you transfer to my team...I can..."_

_Hilary blushed, "K-Kai...th-this is all so sudden!"_

"_Just choose my team..." He whispered huskily, "And we can do __**this**__**every**__day."_

_He then grabbed the edge of her shirt with his teeth and slowly started pulling it up, Hilary blushed madly at this._

"_K-Kai! We can't do this!" Hilary said._

_Kai smirked, "Yes we can."_

_Hilary pushed him off then said, "Kai! You haven't even heard about my feelings yet!"_

_Kai sighed then grabbed her and pulled her close to him in a tight hug._

"_Please...Hilary...I love you..." Kai said._

_Hilary froze, the hottest Russian in the world just said that he loved her. Hilary felt like her heart stopped._

"_I want to be with you..." Kai continued, "But the only way for us to do that is for you to join my team..."_

_Hilary just stared at him. Her brain seemed to be fried, like she couldn't think at all. She stared at him for a full, long, five minutes, then finally she dropped her head and said, "Alright..."_

_Kai's head perked up, "What?"_

"_I said alright..." Hilary mumbled._

_A grin crossed Kai's face. He grabbed Hilary and lifted her up in the air and spun around a few times and yelled, "WHOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

_~End Flashback~_

"Oh god!" Hilary fell to the floor, a hand clasped over her mouth, "You're right! Oh my god!"

Kai was now pissed, "Don't you dare believe a word that comes out of his filthy mouth, Hilary!"  
Hilary gasped when she felt Kai's muscular arms circle around her and hold her close.

"I love you..." He whispered in her ear, "I can't even tell you how much I love you. The only reason I seduced you was to awaken those feelings in you. Remember when I talked to you about us being soul mates?"

Hilary's eyes widened when she remembered their conversation.

_~Flashback~_

_Hilary looked at the center of the beyblade and saw an orange horse decorated in stars on the small bitchip._

"_It's yours." Kai said, "Her name is Dominic, she's been hanging around me for years. She always wanted me to give her to you, but I never found the chance, and even if I did you probably wouldn't believe me..."_

"_But...how could I have a bitbeast?" Hilary asked in disbelief, still staring at the horse._

"_It's been handed down in your family for generations...but some thousand years ago she got lost...someone threw her away...and since then she's been looking for the heir of the Tatibana family....you." Kai explained._

_Hilary stood there in shock; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could digest the information she asked, "So what does that have to do with me having sex with you last night?"_

"_We're pairs." Kai said, "Each person who holds a bitbeast in born with a pair. These pairs are supposed to be together and reproduce and create the next heir who will receive the bitbeast. Dominic here is almost like a part of your mind, without her, you wouldn't find yourself attracted to me at all."_

"_Well...I wouldn't say that." Hilary said with a smirk._

_Kai chuckled then said, "Anyway, your 'ancestor's spirit' is inside you, and she's telling you to be with me..."_

"_So that's...why I fell in love with you..." Hilary said quietly, staring down at the beyblade._

_~End Flashback~_

"Hilary, I want to be with you. You're the only person I want..." Kai whispered into her ear tenderly.

"DON'T GIVE HER THAT CRAP!!!" Tyson screamed, now storming up to Kai. He grabbed Kai by the scarf, lifted him up so they were eye-to-eye, then punched him hard across the face.

"Ugh!" Kai hit the ground with a thud. A small line of blood could be seen coming out of his mouth. He quickly wiped it off and glared at Tyson before standing up and rushing at Tyson. He punched him hard in the stomach then doubled-up and gave him an uppercut.

Tyson screamed as he was flown into the wall. His nose was bleeding and he coughed up a little bit of blood. Tyson glared at him then struggled to stand up so he could hit Kai again.

"Guys! Calm down!!!" Ray screamed, who had recovered from being pushed into the wall, "Fighting won't solve anything!!!"

The two boys didn't listen. They rushed at each other again, a punch to both of their faces as they collided. Tyson may have been driven by rage, but Kai was more built, therefore, he was stronger.

With one final punch, Tyson was down. His entire face was bloodied. He would've gotten up and hit Kai again, but he was too weak. He coughed up a little more blood before rasping out, "Hilary...please come back to us. Kai is no good for you. We need you, _please_..."

Hilary stared at him as she wiped blood off of Kai's face. She said one simple word. But it was the one word that crushed Tyson's heart into a million pieces, "No..."

Tyson stared at her in shock as she continued.

"I love Kai with all my heart. He protects me. He's kind to me. He makes me feel like I'm someone special. He's the only person I need, and you can't take me away from him!"

All of the boys stared at her in shock, even Kai.

Kai smirked then grabbed her hips and made her sit down in his lap, "Watch this, Tyson."

Kai suddenly mashed his lips against Hilary's, causing Hilary to blush madly. He forced his tongue into her mouth and started playing with hers. He knew this tortured Tyson, and he loved doing it.

Tyson growled and lurched forward but Ray and Max held him back.

Kai pulled away from Hilary, a long line of saliva connecting their mouths. Hilary was panting but Kai was completely fine.

Kai smirked at Tyson and said, "You better get used to that because I'm going to be doing it a lot. Hilary is my lover now, and I'm going to touch her and kiss her whenever I feel like it."

Tyson growled but he was too weak to move.

Mr. Dickenson, who was quite astonished by the sight that was just played out in front of him, loudly cleared his throat. All attention turned to him, "Although normally I wouldn't accept this kind of fighting, I will let you off with a warning. Now, Mr. Hiwatari, Miss Tatibana, would you please leave the infirmary? Tyson is in bad shape and we need to tend to him right away. Can you take care of Mr. Hiwatari, Hilary?"

Hilary slowly nodded then helped Kai up. She and him slowly made their way out of the infirmary, passing Tyson, who was being hauled over to the bed by Ray and Max, on the way. Tyson glared at Kai, and Kai glared at Tyson. If looks could kill then there would be a massacre.

As Tyson was hauled onto the bed, Hilary stopped at the door, her back towards him.

"Tyson..." She said.

Tyson looked at her with a small smile, hoping that she was going to say that she would return to his team, or that she loved him. But what she said was quite the opposite. What she said made Tyson's heart feel like it was sliced up, eaten, ran over, shot, and ripped in half.

"I don't love you." She said, "And I never will."

Tyson's smile faded as he watched the love of his life leave the room without a second look back.

* * *

Author's Note: SO! What did you guys think? Please tell me in a LONG and DESCRIPTIVE review!!! Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS! But I HATE short reviews that say "update soon" or "good work," I like for you to tell me WHAT you liked about it! At least a paragraph! And to all of my fans that already do that: THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

The next chapter is going to be focused on Hilary and her "family" (AKA: Spencer, Bryan, and hangover-Tala!) It's filled with lots of comedy and a little romance! So please look forward to it!


	23. The Family Together Again

**I plan to be updating a lot more now since I'm starting to get back into fanfiction. Well this chapter is a little bit longer than all the others so I hope you guys are happy about that. I brought back Tala so you can read more of his hangover goodness. Bryan and Spencer are shown again too. And just for you guys I'm going to make Kai more affectionate. This means MORE MAKEOUT SCENES!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Anyway, moving on, I feel like crap right now because I'm over at my Dad's house. My room over here sucks! And I swear there's an anthill in the corner behind the desk where I plugged my laptop in because ants keep climbing up the wall while I'm trying to work. I swear I've killed like...seven already. Gross, I know. I can't wait to get back to my Mom's house. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one! Oh! One more thing, to understand this chapter you've gotta know what AWA is, and what Code Geass is. AWA, as I mentioned in a previous chapter, is an anime convention held in Atlanta each year. It's the biggest anime convention on the south east coast. And to understand the last bit of this chapter you have GOT to know what Code Geass is, or else you're gonna be totally clueless. Anyway, please RxR.**

* * *

"He did _what_!?" Bryan screeched, suddenly holding Hilary close, "How dare he scare my precious little sister like that!"

"Hey! I was the one that got hit!" Kai barked as he rubbed the bandage on his cheek that Hilary gave him.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Fine, Kai gets a hug too."

He suddenly grabbed Kai and crushed him against his chest.

"That's not what I meant!" Kai choked out in Spencer's tight hold. He quickly pushed Spencer away and gasped for air.

"So tell us what happened next." Bryan said, eager to hear what happened.

"Mr. Dickenson said that we had to go so that they could tend to Tyson after Kai gave him that heavy beating." Hilary said, Kai smirked proudly, "And right as I walked out the door I told Tyson that I didn't love him and that I never would."

Spencer and Bryan immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh shit, he was PWNED!" Bryan laughed.

Kai smiled proudly and held Hilary to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head, "That's my girl. No one can take her away from me."

Hilary blushed and was strangely happy due to the fact that she had pleased Kai.

"Man, we should go tell Tala!" Bryan roared in laughter, "He'd find this a riot!"

"Is he feeling any better?" Kai asked.

Spencer nodded, "We gave him some Advil and water, so he's been doing much better."

"Let's go tell him!" Hilary said excitedly, sitting up from the couch, pulling Kai up with her.

Kai chuckled, "Well you're certainly in a good mood."

"Who wouldn't be? My boyfriend jus punched out the guy that made my life a living hell." Hilary said with a smile.

Kai smiled back at her as she pulled him out of the living room, up the stairs, and down the hall towards Tala's bedroom.

Hilary knocked on the door softly and asked, "Tala, may we come in?"

There was a quiet groan from the other side of the door. Hilary and Kai waited patiently for permission to enter.

Finally, Tala's faint voice called out, "Come in..."

Hilary turned the doorknob and opened the door before quickly coming in, Kai following right behind her.

Tala was laying in his bed, a bag of ice over his forehead, and a bottle of pills on his bedside table.

"Damn, you look like shit." Kai noted, eyeing Tala's messy hair and the bags under his eyes.

Tala sneered at him, "Gee...thanks..."

Hilary giggled, "Kai's just messing with you." She sat down beside his bed and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Nope." Tala said, rubbing his eyes, "The pills are starting to wear off. Hey, Kai, give me another handful."

Kai looked at him suspiciously, "How many have you taken?"

Tala's lips started moving, making out words as he lifted up one finger at a time, counting in his head.

"'Bout seven." Tala finally said.

"Seven!?" Hilary yelped, "Tala! You should never take that many! I'm surprised that you're still breathing!"

Tala rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, just give me some more." He reached out his hand towards Kai, hoping that he would be rewarded with some pills.

Hilary slapped his hand away, "Stop it! We're cutting you off!"

Tala whined, "Aw, c'mon! The _bartender_ didn't cut me off last night after I ordered _fifteen_ martinis! But now _you're_ going to cut me off after only _seven_ pills!?"

"Yes! Now quit fussing! You're not getting any more pills and that's that!" Hilary concluded.

Tala groaned once more and dropped his head down on the pillow.

"Tala, we won against the PPB Allstarz and we're going to advance to the next round." Kai told him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tala said, aggravated.

"Okay, we're going to Atlanta. Did you know that, jackass?" Kai retorted.

Tala looked at him and said, "Okay, I'll pack in a minute, after I take a nap. Could you guys get out of here so I can get some peace and quiet?"

Hilary nodded then grabbed Kai's hand, and the pills, and walked out, quietly closing the door behind her.

The moment the door was closed Kai slammed Hilary up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Hilary blushed and moaned as Kai started feeling her body.

Hilary quickly pushed him away and gasped, "Kai! What are you doing!?"

"Sorry Hils." He panted, "I can't hold back anymore!"

He suddenly mashed his lips against hers once more, slipping in his tongue to play with hers. Hilary couldn't hold back her moan as Kai snaked his hands around her waist. He started to slip off her shirt when she stopped him.

"We can't do this out here!" She hissed.

Kai growled, "Fine!"

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. The second the door was closed and locked Kai threw her onto the bed and got on top of her. Hilary blushed as he began kissing and sucking at her neck.

Hilary moaned then said, "Kai, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

Kai smiled deviously then obediently closed his eyes. Hilary smirked then wiggled herself out from under him. She quietly snuck into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Hilary called.

Kai opened his eyes and looked around, "Baby? Where'd you go?"

"You can't get me in here!" She called from the bathroom with a giggle in her voice.

Kai groaned then went up to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Come on, _please_ let me in."

"Nope." Hilary said teasingly, "Now stay out there while I pack for Atlanta."

Kai groaned when he realized that he'd been tricked. He also groaned when he realized that the closet was connected to their rather large bathroom, meaning that Hilary was going to be picking out his clothes. Unfortunately for him, Hilary wasn't going to be picking out the clothes that Kai bought himself, but the clothes that Hilary had personally designed for him.

Kai waited on the bed for Hilary to come out. His foot tapped impatiently on the ground. When the door finally opened he was amazed by what he saw.

Hilary was wearing a short, black dress that had a turtleneck collar and opened up in the back so that you could see her bare back. Kai's eyes then drifted downwards where Hilary was wearing thigh-high black, leather boots. Kai felt himself getting hard. Hilary's hair was also down and straightened, so it looked like a river of lushness behind her.

Hilary smiled, "So what do you think?"

Kai blushed and looked away, "Hilary, I don't think you should wear that in Atlanta. Guys will look at you and get the wrong idea..."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Quit being a worry-wart. I've wanted to wear this for a long time and you can't stop me!"

Kai sighed and looked up once more to find Hilary carrying a few shopping bags.

"What are those?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hilary smiled, "All of the other boys' outfits. This one's yours." She gave him one of the bags then watched him as he opened it.

Kai dug around in the back and pulled out a black, long-sleeve, button up shirt, which seemed to be missing a few buttons at the top. Was that on purpose? He then pulled out some black, faded jeans.

"Do you like it?" Hilary asked with a smile.

Kai smiled back at her, "I love it."

Hilary squealed with glee and hugged Kai tightly. Kai enjoyed this. He hugged her back, pulling her close.

"I can't wait for AWA!" She squealed, "Hold on, let me go show you my costume!"

She quickly pulled herself out of Kai's arms, much to Kai's sadness, and rushed back into the bathroom.

About five minutes later a girl came out that didn't look like Hilary at all. She had long, green hair, yellow eyes, and wore a white jumpsuit with black belts everywhere on it. And just behind the green bangs you could see a red symbol that looked like a far off bird.

"Like it?" She said with a smile, "I'm going as C.C. from Code Geass!"

Kai smiled nervously, "I don't know what that it but you look cute. Um...how did your eyes become yellow?"

Hilary reached up and touched her eyeball. When she pulled her finger away a ruby eye was revealed. She showed Kai the clear, circular item on her fingertip, "Colored contacts."

Kai smiled, "Well I hope you have fun."

An evil smirk appeared on Hilary's face, "Oh, you'll know if I'm having fun because you'll be there with me."

Kai's eyes widened, "Wh-What!?"

Hilary slowly took a few steps toward him, holding out a strange black mask, her smile getting bigger, "Come here, Lelouch...."

* * *

Author's Note: Did you guys like it? I got the idea of Hilary cosplaying as C.C. from me, since I'm going to be cosplaying as C.C. at AWA this year. I also hope you guys enjoyed the fact that I added more romance between Kai and Hilary. I feel guilty that I've been leaving that out. But don't worry, Kai's going to become REALLY affectionate now. Please look forward to the next chapter! And remember, I LOVE LONG AND DESCRIPTIVE REVIEWS! IF YOU GIVE ME ONE (at least one to two paragraphs) I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH! So PLEEEEEEEEEASE leave a long review! Until next time, guys!


	24. Welcome to Atlanta

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a writers block. But now it's gone and I'm back in buisness! Nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just more "family time" with the boys for Hilary. Basically the whole point of this chapter is to introduce Atlanta to you guys. It's my favorite place in the world, and so I put a lot of famous landmarks of Atlanta in here, you'll know that it's a landmark when you read it. And if you're confused on what the landmark looks like, just look it up. All of the things/places in this chapter ARE REAL! If you wanted you could actually GO THERE. So NO place or thing is made up in this chapter. Ok, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Tell me why we have to wear these clothes again." Spencer said, looking down at the black, loose, sleeveless shirt and black pants that Hilary made him wear.

"Yeah, they look cool and all, but why are you making us wear them?" Bryan added, staring at his own outfit. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless jacket with white outlines and a white stripe going horizontally through it. He also had black pants similar to Spencer's.

Hilary just smiled at them, "Because they look cool, and we need to enter Atlanta in style."

"But does it really matter?" Tala asked, leaning back in his seat. He didn't really care that Hilary had forced him to wear a black top with black pants and a black bike rider jacket.

"Yes! It does!" Hilary yelled, "But we have to get rid of your hairstyle. You look like wolverine!"

Tala patted his hair and grimaced, "I do not!"

"You do too!" She yelled, "Come here, I'll fix it for you." She pulled out a hairbow from her bag and started walking over to Tala.

He quickly scooted away from her, "Don't you dare!"

"We are not going into Atlanta with you looking like a superhero from a comic book! Now come here!" Hilary launched for him but Tala quickly dodged.

Tala sat in a defensive position on the floor. He growled at her but Hilary wasn't going to give up. She launched for him and tackled him. They rolled around on the floor a few times while Tala tried desperately to push her off. Finally, Hilary ended up on top. She grabbed his hair and pulled it back, hard, causing Tala to scream in pain. Hilary quickly wrapped the hairbow around the hair she was pulling back then let go. Tala's hair was now styled into a long, low ponytail.

Tala growled then sat up and yelled, "I'll get you for this, Tatibana!"

"Shut up!" She yelled, "At least you look somewhat decent now."

"Guys, calm down." Bryan said.

Strangely, at that moment the radio playing in the background said, "This is Atlanta's number one station for rap and hip hop, 95.5 the beat! Now a little tribute to our favorite city! Here's the song 'Welcome to Atlanta' by Jermaine Dupri!"

A song then started on the radio. It started out with just music then a man started rapping. Once it got to the chorus he started singing, "Welcome to Atlanta where the players play and we ride on them things like everyday. Big beats, hit streets, see gangsters roamin', and parties don't stop till eight in the mornin'!"

Out of curiousity from the song, Bryan looked out the window and said, "You guys better start getting your things. We're about to land."

Everyone looked out the windows of their private jet and saw that the jet was slowly descending onto the Atlanta airport. They quickly grabbed their bags and headed towards the door of the jet. After a few minutes the door opened and there was a flight of stairs leading from the jet down to the ground where a car was waiting for them.

They descended the stairs then all piled into the car.

"Where are we staying?" Bryan asked as he placed his bag under his seat.

"The Four Seasons Atlanta Hotel." Hilary told him.

"It's five stars, right?" Tala asked, "Because I don't want to stay in some crappy three star hotel."  
Hilary giggled, "Of course it's five stars. It's supposed to be the best hotel in Atlanta."

"What are the rooming arrangements?" Tala asked.

"Kai and I share a room..." Hilary started.

"Shocker..." Tala added in, earning him a death glare from Hilary before she continued.

"Bryan ad Spencer will share a room, and Tala gets his own room." Hilary concluded.

Spencer and Bryan groaned, "Why does Tala get his own room?"

"Because there's an uneven amount of people in our group." Hilary said, "And Tala's probably gonna bring home a hooker anyway."

Tala glared at her but sighed and leaned back in his seat.

The car pulled out of the airport and started driving past the skyscrapers that lined Atlanta's streets.

Hilary had been here before so none of these buildings were new to her, but the buildings absolutely fascinated the boys.

"Hilary, why do those two buildings have a weird top?" Spencer pointed to two skyscrapers that they were passing.

Hilary looked out the window and examined the two buildings, "Oh, that's the king and queen. Their tops are made that way to look like crowns."

"Why are they called the king and queen?" Spencer asked, looking confused, "What goes on in those buildings?"  
Hilary shrugged, "Not much, they just have business meetings there and stuff."

"Oh..." Spencer said as he continued to watch the buildings that they passed.

After about five minutes the boys started getting really excited.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Bryan started gasping.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked.

"They have something called 'The World of Coke' here!" He said excitedly.

Hilary nodded, "Yeah. You can go there and take a tour and taste cokes made in different parts of the world."

"Hey, look! It's the biggest Aquarium in the world!" Spencer pointed out the window where the Georgia Aquarium could be seen.

"Yeah, but you see more little kids on fieldtrips with their school than fish." Hilary noted.

They then started getting into the more fun part of Atlanta. Here there were plenty of stores, the Hard Rock Café, and lots of other things.

After about another twenty minutes the limo pulled up in front of the Four Seasons Atlanta Hotel. The team grabbed their bags then slowly piled out of the car. They each handed their bags to a bellboy then headed into the lobby.

After Hilary checked them in they took the elevator up to their floor. Hilary distributed the room keys then they each went to their own room.

Hilary put the card into the slot on the doorknob, there was a beep, then the door opened. Hilary and Kai stepped inside. Their bags were already waiting on the single, king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Kai smiled as he closed a locked the door. He came up behind Hilary and wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on the top of her head, "I can see us having a lot of fun in here..." He whispered seductively.

Hilary giggled and smiled, "Not now, Kai. We have to unpack, get ready for the tournament, participate in the tournament, win our match, explore Atlanta, have fun, then go to the prestigious AWA convention!"

Kai sighed then let go of Hilary and sat down on the bed, "Tell me why you're making me cosplay as this Lelouch fellow again?"  
"Because more people will ask for your picture if you're in a group." Hilary explained.

"But there'll only be two of us." Kai said with a raised eyebrow.

Hilary smirked and shook her head, "There'll be five of us. I'm going to make the others cosplay too."

Kai chuckled, "Spencer and Bryan, maybe. But you'll have to tackle Tala to the ground if you want him to wear anything like what you're going to make me wear."

Hilary smiled then sat down beside him, "Don't worry, that's exactly what I plan to do."

Kai returned the smiled then said, "Well we better get unpacking. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Hilary nodded then unzipped her bag and started to unpack.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't be expecting another update for a few days. I'm planning on making the next chapter REALLY long! AND I have to update a few other fanfics that I've neglecting for a few *cough*months*cough*...so, please enjoy this chapter while you can and I'll TRY to get the next one out as soon as I can. And remember, I LOVE LONG AND DESCRIPTIVE REVIEWS!!!!


	25. The Atlanta Match

**Ok, so I lied. I'm just too attached to this fanfiction to focus on others. And I love to hear your reviews. So much in fact that in this chapter I have a little surprise for Lioness of fire, Narutomadd, and marishka91, and you'll just have to read to figure out what it is. Anyway, this chapter mostly centers around comedy, especially at the beginning. Please RXR.**

* * *

"Hilary, get up, the match is today." Kai said as he shook Hilary's shoulder.

Hilary groaned then turned over so that her back was facing Kai.

"No..." She mumbled.

"What if we're picked today?" Kai said, shaking her once more.

"I don't care...Tala can go in my place...." Hilary mumbled.

Kai sighed, "Alright, you leave me no choice."

Hilary tensed and prepared herself for the worst, but it never came. Instead of Kai turning on a light in front of her face, dumping a bucket of cold water on to her, or hitting her, he simply left the room. Hilary knew this because she heard the door to the hotel room close. Had Kai given up? Hilary didn't care; she just wanted to sleep more. So she closed her eyes and slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Hilary awoke with a yelp when she felt her backside burning. She then felt two more sharp stings to her buttocks before a loud voice said, "Attention Hilary! Attention Hilary! It is time to wake up! If you do not get your ass out of bed I will smack your ass again to _get_ it out of bed!"

Hilary then realized why her butt was burning. Someone had been spanking her!

She immediately looked up and saw Tala leaning over her with a megaphone near his mouth.

He then started the announcement again, "Attention Hilary! Attention Hila--.."

He was cut off when Hilary smacked the megaphone out of his hands.

"I'm up, damn it! So quit yelling at me and spanking me!" Hilary hissed.

Tala had a satisfied smirk on his face as he stood up straight, "Well it looks like my work is done here."

"Sorry, Hilary." A voice said.

Hilary looked over and saw Kai sitting at the foot of the bed, "I had to use our ultra-special-wake up call....AKA, Tala."

"Why'd he have to spank me?" Hilary whined, rubbing her red behind.

"It was the only way to get you up." Kai chuckled, "Now go get dressed, we have to leave soon."  
Hilary nodded sleepily and dragged herself out of bed before sleepily going into the walk-in closet.

After about five minutes she came out, but Kai chuckled when he saw what she was wearing. She accidently changed into her cosplay outfit instead of her beyblading outfit.

"Ok, let's go..." Hilary said sleepily as she walked towards the door.

"No, no, no." Kai said as he got up, turned her around, and pushed her back into the closet, "Change into the right clothes this time."

"Ok..." Hilary said sleepily as she closed the door.

Kai bursts out laughing at her almost sleep-walking attitude.

After about seven minutes Hilary managed to put on the right outfit and fix her hair, brush her teeth, and completely get ready.

"Ok...let's go!" Hilary said sleepily, almost falling to the floor.

Kai chuckled and caught her, "How about I carry you to the car?"

Hilary smiled and nodded, "That would...that would be nice..."

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep as Kai carried her out of their hotel room.

Hilary suddenly woke up at the sound of cheering. She looked around her and saw the same thousands of girls that had attacked them the first part of the tournament. Except...they seemed...different. Instead of glaring at Hilary they were _smiling_ at her. A lot of them seemed really happy. Hilary looked up and saw Kai's face. He was carrying her to the stadium.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Hilary asked.

"You'll see." Kai said with a smile.

Suddenly three girls stopped in front of Kai and Hilary. The girl in the middle seemed to be the leader, and the two girls beside her seemed to be her followers.

The girl in the middle smiled at Hilary and said, "Hello, my name is Lioness Fire. And these are my friends, Mika and Ainé. We are the founders of the KaiHil fanclub."

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "The what?"  
"The KaiHil fanclub." Lioness repeated, "We support the couple Kai and Hilary. We think you guys are the cutest couple ever! If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us."

"Um...okay." Hilary said, "_Do we even know you're number?_"

Lioness checked her watch and gasped, "Oh my god! We've got to go! Come on!"

The two girls followed their leader as all three of them ran out of the crowd.

"I wonder what that was about..." Hilary said.

Kai shrugged, "Who knows, but now we have followers. Do you think you can walk now?"

Hilary nodded, then Kai slowly placed her on the ground. The crowd whined and a few of the girls put down their cameras.

"Come on, let's get inside before they start asking for our autographs." Kai said.

Hilary nodded, "Let's go."

They quickly hurried inside before the fangirls could say anything more to them. That was when Hilary noticed the rest of the boys behind them.

"Mornin' boys!" She said.

They smiled and waved to her as they stepped onto a dark platform at the end of the hall. The platform started to rise once they were all on it. The distant cheers soon became louder as the platform stopped in one of the corners of the stadium just below the crowds. A spotlight shown on them and the crowd cheered loudly.

"AND HERE COMES THE TEAM THAT WILL TAKE ON BARTHEZ BATALLION TODAY! TEAM BLITZKRIEG!" DJ announced.

"Wow...that was fast." Hilary said.

"This'll be easy; their team is weak without Barthez." Bryan said.

"We'll just see." Hilary said, "I'll go first."

Before any of the boys could object, Hilary was walking towards the beydish.

"IT SEEMS THAT TEAM BLITZKREIG HAS CHOSEN HILARY TO REPESENT THEM IN THE FIRST ROUND!" DJ announced, "NOW, ARE YOU BLADERS READY!?"

Hilary and Miguel stared at eachother from across the beydish. They both nodded then readied their launchers.

"_THREE!!!_"

"_TWO!!!_"

"_ONE!!!_"

"_LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!_"

Miguel launched his beyblade and Hilary fired her blitzkrieg gun. Before the beyblades could even hit the dish, Miguel's beyblade was shot in the other direction by Hilary's beyblade that was just shot out of a gun.

There was a loud crash, and Miguel's beyblade could be seen stuck inside the wall beside his team's platform.

"AND THE WINNER IS HILARY!!!" DJ announced.

"B-B-But I didn't even get to pull a single hit!" Miguel said.

DJ shrugged, "Too bad, kid. Rules are rules."

Miguel sighed then turned around and started walking back to his platform.

Hilary smiled then held out her gun, which Dominic quickly shot back into. She then happily skipped back to her platform where the boys were waiting. Once she reached the platform, Kai hugged her and told her congratulations.

"Tala, you're up." Kai said, "You need to make up for not being here last time."

Tala rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

He grabbed his gun then made his way to the dish.

Just like Hilary, the match was over in two seconds.

"That was too easy." Tala said as he made his way back to the platform.

"Way to go, Tala." Hilary said, giving him a high five.

"WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS!" DJ yelled, "IN A RECORD OF JUST FOUR SECONDS, TEAM BLITZKREIG WON THE MATCH! BARTHEZ BATALLION WAS BEATEN, ROLLED UP, AND TOSSED ASIDE! THEY MAY BE STRONG BUT THEY WERE NO MATCH FOR TEAM BLITZKRIEG! BARTHEZ BATALLION IS NOW ELIMINATED FROM THE COMPETION AND THEY WILL NOT BE COMPETEING IN THE NEXT DESTINATION ON THE BBA TOURNAMENT ROADTRIP! PARIS, FRANCE!!! SO IF YOU WANNA SEE MOE BEYBATTLES UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL, COME FLY WITH US TO PARIS TO SEE MORE BBA ACTION! SEE YA, EVERYONE!"

DJ then rushed off the stage and out of one of the exits.

"Wow! We get to go to Paris!" Hilary squealed, "I've always dreamed of going there! It's the fashion capital of the world!"

Tala leaned over to Kai and whispered, "There isn't an anime convention there, right?"

Hilary turned around and smiled at the boys, "Come on, now that our match it over I want to go have fun in Atlanta!"

She then grabbed all of the boy's by their sleeves and rushed out of the stadium.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that the battles are so short, but I HATE writing out the battles, it takes SOOOOOO long! And that's why whenever I watch beyblade I just skip the part where they battle ^^ except in that one episode in v-force where the cyber bitbeast when haywire and Kai put his arm around Hilary to protect her from the sparks flying everywhere ^^ Anyway, what did you guys think of your suprise? Please tell me in your long and descriptive reviews.


	26. AWA

**Sorry that I didn't post this earlier, but has been having ALL sorts of problems. First I couldn't log in, then I couldn't post. Well, I finally got it to work. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Oh, and remember, all of the things in this chapter I have ACTUALLY seen in AWA conventions before, EVERY SINGLE ITEM SPECIFICALLY! Alright, now that I have said all I need to say, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kai slowly started flipping the channels on the TV while Hilary zipped up her outfit.

As she slowly put her wig cap on she could hear the news on the TV. The news anchor was giving the introduction to the sports section of the news. The camera then flipped over to the sports caster.

"Hello beyblade fans, have we got a scoop for you!" She said excitedly, "As you know, several teams have already been eliminated from the BBA tournament. These teams include: White Tiger X, PPB Allstarz, and Barthez Battalion. But there has been some steamy romance in two of these teams! You heard me right! After being eliminated from the tournament, Emily and Michael from the PPB Allstarz were seen _kissing_ in one of the back rooms of the stadium! Not only that, but right after their elimination, Miguel and Mathilda from Barthez Battalion were also caught being awfully close to one another! Who knew romances would steam up from these teams!? Well now these two couples can join right in with BBA's most popular couple, Kai and Hilary! Here's a picture of Kai carrying Hilary like a princess towards the BBA stadium the other day! How cute is that!? Well, I'm running out of time. I'll see you next time, beyblade fans!"

Hilary frowned as the picture of Kai carrying her disappeared from the TV screen.

"Do they really have to air that crap?" Hilary asked, disgusted.

"It's how they make money." Kai said, "But at least we know now that Miguel and Michael have found their partners just like how I found you."

"Are you talking about the whole 'ancestor' and 'bitbeast' thing?" Hilary asked, making sure she was right.

Kai nodded, "They were destined for eachother, now they've finally gotten together."

Hilary nodded then put on her long, green wig. She then plopped a yellow, colored contact in each eye before turning around to face Kai, who was now dressed like Zero.

Kai looked at her and smiled, "You make a lovely C.C."

Hilary blushed, "Why, thank you."

Tala, who was laying on one of the beds, chuckled, "I can't believe you made Kai dress up!"

As he laughed, an evil smirk appeared on Hilary's face.

"Oh, he's not the only one who's dressing up." Hilary said evilly as she took a step towards him.

Tala noticed her advances then said, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Kai...could you leave for a moment...?" Hilary asked quietly, her eyes fixated on Tala.

Kai looked at her then shrugged, "Sure."

"Wait, Kai, no! Don't leave me!" Tala begged as Kai left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Kai closed the door he could hear shouts of, "Wh-What are you doing!?" "Get away from me!" "Gah! Don't touch me there!" "HELP!!!"

Kai chuckled then opened up the door just a peek to see what was going on.

Tala was on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. He had a piece of tape over his mouth, and his eyes looked desperate. He was already wearing a white jumpsuit with yellow outlines. Hilary was obviously trying to get him to cosplay as Suzaku. Although, it was obvious that Tala had given a pretty good fight because the jumpsuit wasn't even zipped up all the way, you could still see his chest and a little bit of his stomach. Hilary had also forced a brown wig on him. He was still struggling as Hilary held him in a tight vice grip/hug. He whimpered and fought even more, but Hilary had no intention of letting go.

"Come on now, little Tala, just a little bit more." Hilary cooed as she teasingly nibbled on his ear, earning a squeak from Tala.

Kai chuckled then slowly closed the door again so Hilary could finish her business.

Kai then turned around and saw Bryan and Spencer, already in their costumes. Spencer had on a blonde wig that had two braids hanging over his shoulder. He also wore a long, green cape. Kai could tell immediately that Hilary had him dress up like Gino. Bryan was also wearing a blonde wig, but he had on more formal clothing. Kai guessed that he was cosplaying as Schneizel el Britannia.

"I can't believe she's making us do this." Spencer said.

"But she's too cute to refuse!" Bryan sighed.

Kai nodded, "Well after she's done molesting Tala, we can go."

Bryan stared at Kai then whined, "Why does Tala get to have all the fun?"

Kai rolled his eyes then pushed Bryan down the hall, Spencer quickly followed.

When the group finally was ready and they got their passes, they were ready to head out.

"I can't believe you made me wear this..." Tala said as he looked down at the leather jumpsuit.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Quit being a baby. Everyone here is in costume, so you don't need to feel bad about yourself. Besides, it's fun to dress up."

"Speak for yourself." Tala said as the group entered the lobby.

Tala's eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw the immense crowd that filled the lobby. Every single one of them was cosplaying from an anime. There were at least three hundred of them in the lobby alone.

"And I thought our fangirls were scary..." Tala whimpered.

"Just walk past them and remain quiet. If they ask for your picture just stand there and smile." Hilary said as she led the boy through the giant crowd of cosplayers.

The boys looked around at the many people in costume. They looked at them like they were all exotic species of animals. Hilary, however, just continued walking just like she did if she would walk down the street.

"Remember," She said, "Stay together, it's easy to get lost in here, and the crowd moves like a current, so if you're not careful, you could get swept up in it."

The boys gulped then quickly grabbed on to Hilary's sleeves so they wouldn't be separated. Hilary rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_These boys have been starved, beaten, tortured, and experimented on, but they can't handle a simple anime convention?_" Hilary thought as she headed for the escalators.

She was about to step onto the first step when a girl blocked her way.

"E-Excuse me, can I take your picture?" The girl said meekly, holding up a camera.

Hilary smiled and nodded. She loved it when people asked for her picture; it meant that her cosplay was good. Then again, the bigger the pack you travel in, the more pictures people are gonna take of you.

Hilary turned towards the boys and said, "Guys, can you pose for a second? This girl wants to take a picture of us."

Tala seemed to shrivel back behind Spencer so he couldn't be seen, but the other three boys seemed happy to partake in the photo session. Spencer struck a heroic pose and Bryan brushed his hand through his hair, though technically it was a wig, in a dreamy way. Before Kai had a chance to pose, Hilary wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him.

_FLASH!_

The camera went off and their picture was taken.

The girl smiled and bowed to them before saying, "Arigato!"

She then sped off in the other direction to take someone else's picture.

"You know, normally I hate my picture being taken but that was actually pretty nice." Bryan said.

Hilary smiled, "I know, right? Come on, we've still got plenty to do!"

Tala came out from his little hiding place and followed the group to their next destination.

While they were there at least twenty different people asked for their picture. Hilary made the boys run off and buy her merchandise while she stood in line for two hours waiting to get an autograph from the English voice cast of Ouran High School Host Club. Hilary made the boys buy at least fifty plushies, ten posters, twenty-five manga, and fifteen DVDs for her. Not to mention all of the other miscellaneous items. These items include: a Sailor Moon calendar from 2005, a dating sim game, a pair of cat ears and a tail to match (much to Kai's enjoyment), and a wooden paddle that had the word: YAOI, printed on it. But this was only the beginning of Hilary's fun. She also watched a costume contest, an AMV contest, and went and watched yaoi hentai in one of the video rooms while the boys waited outside, too embarrassed to go in.

Finally, at 1:30 AM, it was time to go home. It was clear that Hilary couldn't stay up any longer, since she was now dangling off of Tala's back as he gave her a piggyback ride to the car.

"Well I'm glad she had fun." Kai said as he buckled his seat belt.

Tala placed Hilary beside Kai, she quickly fell over and her head landed on his shoulder, but Kai didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it.

"We are _not_ doing this again!" Tala said as he buckled himself in.

"Awwww...come on Tala, it was fun!" Bryan said cheerfully.

Tala glared at him and said, "No it wasn't, it was humiliating and demeaning!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Tala, let's just try and get some rest before our driver arrives at the airport..."

* * *

Author's Note: Remember! I like long and descriptive reviews!


	27. The First Night in Paris

**This is a very, VERY short chapter. I just made it for fun. I would've gone into more detail about stuff, but I was just too lazy.**

**Oh! And to Narutomadd: It wouldn't let me reply to your review because it said that you had your private messages turned off. So to answer your question, it was episode 14 in V-Force.**

* * *

"Bonjour!" Hilary said in a cute voice as she stepped into the airport, wearing a short, black dress with a dark green ribbon tied around the waist, and a black beret on her head. She was the center of Paris fashion. Everyone who saw her complimented her outfit. Although, she couldn't tell because all of the compliments were in French.

"You know, they say Pairs is the city of love. You might get lucky with Hilary while we're here." Tala smirked, poking Kai in the ribs with his elbow.

Kai glared at him then took Hilary's hand and started walking towards the exit of the airport.

"Touchy..." Tala said before following them, Spencer and Bryan right behind him.

When they arrived at the hotel (that Tala approved of), Kai checked them in. They then each went up to their own rooms. However, this time, Tala had to sleep in the same room as Bryan and Spencer, much to his displeasure. But it didn't really matter to him. French hookers weren't as attractive, what with all their underarm hair and all. So he obviously wasn't going to come home with anyone.

Hilary placed the card key in the slot on the doorknob. There was a beep, and the door opened. Hilary quickly went into the room and turned the light on. When the room was lit up she noticed something. The room was decorated in a very romantic and sensual way. Candles were placed all over the room, and a bouquet of roses lay on the perfect bed.

"Kai..." Hilary gasped as Kai wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to make our night in Paris special..." He whispered into her ear before nibbling on it lightly, causing Hilary to shiver.

He led her over to the rose covered bed and made her sit in his lap. He licked her neck then nibbled on it lightly.

"Call my name..." He whispered seductively into her hair.

"K-Kai..." Hilary gasped, her blush growing, "W-We can't do this now! We have to be well rested for tomorrow's match!"

"No..." He whispered into her ear, "I'll never let you go..."

Before Hilary had a chance to fight back, Kai had pulled her under the covers. He was planning on making their first night in Paris a night that Hilary would never forget.

* * *

"Thank god we weren't picked today..." Hilary said as she and her team entered the hotel lobby.

"Did Kai keep you up all night?" Tala asked with a sneaky smirk.

"He wouldn't let me go to sleep, the bastard!" Hilary growled.

Kai pouted and held Hilary even closer to him as they walked to the elevator.

"Well at least we didn't have to battle today." Bryan said, "By tomorrow we'll know who's going home, Team Psychic, or The Saint Shields."

"Hey, you know that girl Mariam from the Saint Shields?" Hilary asked.

The boys nodded.

"I think Max has a thing for her." Hilary said.

Spencer and Bryan laughed, "Seriously?"

Hilary nodded, "Max is always blushing and smiling when she's around."

"He needs to get himself a girlfriend." Spencer said, "Maybe a girl like Mariam would toughen him up. He's too much of a pussy."

Hilary giggled, "Yeah, but that's what makes him so cute. He's so innocent. He won't say one bad word, and he dresses really modestly. And he's always talking about teamwork and stuff. He never cracks nasty jokes or talks about girls in a sexual manner. He's that type of guy that would go with a girl who wants respect. But I do agree, it would be funny to see Mariam roughen him up in bed. I wonder what the outcome would be like."

Kai growled when she called him cute. He pulled her even closer as he pressed the number of the floor that they were on.

"We should've stayed and watched the match." Hilary whined, "I wanted to see it...We never get to see the matches unless they're ours..."

"We can watch it on TV when we get back to the room." Bryan said.

"But it's not the same..." She whined.

"Well you guys can go watch the match, I'm going to the weight room." Tala said as he stepped out of the elevator when he pressed a different number than Kai had.

"Hey, yeah, I haven't worked out in a few days either, I'm coming with you." Spencer said.

"Count me in, I don't wanna get saggy." Bryan said as he followed the two boys to the weight room.

At that moment, something occurred to Hilary. She was on a team with a bunch of hot, buff guys. She blushed as she started to picture all three of the boys in the weight room, lifting weights, shirtless, sweat dripping down their biceps, them getting hotter and hotter by the second...Hilary felt like she was going to explode.

Her inner fangirl squealed in excitement, knowing that the guys would have no problem with her watching them. And since she's on their team, they'd probably want her to work out with them. She could just imagine pretending not being able to lift the weights then one of the boys coming up behind her and taking her hands, their chest against her back, and lifting it for her. Hilary blushed at these dirty thoughts. Kai was the farthest thing from her mind then.

"I-I'm going with them!" She yelled as she started to rush out of the elevator, eager to go watch and see if her fantasies would come true.

However, Kai knew exactly what she was doing, and he wasn't going to have it. The only guy that she could look at was him, and he was going to make sure of that. He grabbed her small waist and pulled her back into the elevator before the doors could close, shattering Hilary's dream of watching the Russian boys work out.

"If you want to see a guy shirtless and sweating, then just wait until we get to the room..." He whispered seductively in her ear before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Author's Note: So how'd you like this chibi-chapter?


	28. Thunderstorms

**This is my favorite chapter so far! I had so much fun writing it! This chapter is very peaceful and very gentle. I suggest you read this at night or if it's raining because if you read this during the bright and sunny day it sort of loses its feeling. This chapter is another dedication to KaiHil. I worked really hard on it and I wrote it in a poetic style. I really hope you guys enjoy the way that I wrote this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

"It was announced yesterday that Team Psychic won their match against the Saint Shields. Although the saint shields gave it their all, they just couldn't beat Team Psychic." The news anchor said, "And even more lovey-dovey couples were formed after the match! I guess these bladers are focusing more on relationships now that they've been eliminated from the tournament. Everyone was so shocked when right after Team Psychic won their match, Salima ran up to Kane, who had just defeated Ozuma, and gave him a big 'ole kiss right on the lips! Kane was so surprised at first, but then he did what any other guy would do, he kissed her back! The crowd went wild as this new couple was formed. But right as this couple was formed, another one was beginning to form as well! As Mariam, who was defeated in the previous match, started walking out of the stadium in fury, BBA Revolution's Max came running after her! Her gave her a romantic hug and one of our agents said that he whispered to her 'I'll miss you', isn't that romantic!? I'm sure there'll be even more loves forming along the way in this tournament! Please tune in next time to see what's happening in the channel five sports center!"

Kai flipped the channel and turned it to the weather station. They were currently explaining how it would be thundering that day and all that week.

"So Max finally confessed?" Hilary asked as she sat on the hotel bed next to Kai.

"They didn't say he confessed, they just said that he hugged her. It could've been a big misunderstanding." Kai said, still staring at the screen.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "You're so dense..."

"Looks like we might not be able to go to Las Vegas until next week." Kai said, ignoring Hilary's remark.

"Why not?" Hilary asked, laying down on the bed.

"Because it says that it'll be thunder storming until next week." He said.

Hilary looked over at the hotel window, which was covered by red curtains. She got up and walked over to it, pulling back the curtains and staring out the window. Rain poured down onto the window as break neck speed. It sounded like bullets were trying to break through titanium. There was a flash of lightning and light poured into the room for a split second, a few seconds later, a loud boom could be heard in the distance. Hilary continued to stare out the window as the pattern repeated itself.

_Rain..._

_Lightning..._

_Thunder..._

Hilary loved thunderstorms; she loved them ever since she was a little kid. She would always sit at her window in her room and watch the rain pelt against her window, and hear it attack the roof above her. She loved watching the quickly flashes of light, followed by the sound of a loud boom. She loved to watch the lightning, then guess how loud the thunder would be. She would sometimes stay up until four in the morning, just to watch the whole thunderstorm. She fell in love with the feeling. Whenever she was feeling down or depressed, she would just watch the thunderstorms outside, and she felt at peace. Her anger or sadness would just melt away as she watched and listened to the raindrops. This was happening to her now. She was drawn into the thunderstorm, soon she let go of her physical body and abandoned all of her senses. She couldn't see, hear, smell, touch, feel, or taste anything but the thunderstorm.

"Hilary...?" Kai asked, worried. When she didn't respond he tried again, "Hilary? Hilary!"

Hilary yelped and jumped in fright when Kai's hand landed on her shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" He quickly apologized when Hilary looked at him with fear, "You...didn't answer me...so I wanted to make sure that you could hear me..."

"Oh...sorry..." She said breathlessly, "I was too caught up in the...thunderstorm..." Her voice started drift off as she was poured into the thunderstorm again.

Kai looked at her longingly then slowly wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head. He stared out the window as well, watching the fast raindrops hit the window. They stood like that for awhile, staying in eachother's warmth. Kai smiled when Hilary leaned against him, though, her eyes never left the window.

"You know..." She whispered quietly, "I really...really love thunderstorms..."

Kai smiled, "Oh yeah? Me too...And it's even better now that I'm holding you."

Hilary's face remained expressionless, "They always make me feel better...their sound...their look...everything about them just gives me a calming feeling. I don't think this could be any better..."

Kai smiled, "I bet I could make it better..."

When Kai fell silent, Hilary looked at him curiously.

"Hey, Hilary....have you ever made love during a thunderstorm...?" Kai asked quietly.

Hilary fell quiet. She stared out at the raindrops. There was a flash of lightning, then an eruption of booms.

"No..." She answered finally, "I haven't..."

"Then let me show you how to make a thunderstorm even better. I'll send you into a world of bliss..." Kai whispered into her ear.

Hilary allowed herself to be dragged away from the window, however, Kai left the curtains open, so Hilary could still watch. He led her over to the bed, then laid her down so that her head was resting at the foot of the bed. Kai slowly climbed on top of her then looked at her with love and lust in his eyes.

"Hilary...just stare out that window. Listen to the rain, see it crash against the window, watch the light flash into the room, and hear the deep rumbling afterwards. While you do this, allow yourself to be pleasured by me. I'll be your thunderstorm." Kai whispered huskily as he unbuttoned her shirt.

He leaned down and started sucking her fair skin just above her collar bone. A red mark started to appear on her skin, showing that she belonged to him. Even though that mark would fade, the collar around Hilary's neck would always show that she belonged to Kai. She was Kai's little kitten, and Kai was Hilary's thunderstorm.

Kai started to kiss and suck lower and lower until he reached her navel. As he kissed her skin, a flash of lightning poured into the room. The light reflected off of Hilary's ruby eyes, then slowly disappeared. After the lightning's partner, thunder, had sounded, a faint smile appeared on Hilary's lips.

"Hey...Kai..." She asked quietly as the rain almost drowned out her voice.

Kai stopped kissing her and looked up, "Yes?"

"Is this....what a thunderstorm feels like?" She asked quietly.

Kai smiled then leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, "Yes, my sweet kitten, this is what a thunderstorm feels like."

* * *

Author's note: Please tell me if you like this writing style. I kinda feel the same way Hilary does. I just had a huge fight with my mom (we have one like....everyday....GOD I hate her!) and then I went upstairs and wrote this chapter. Even writing about thunderstorms makes me feel at peace. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to the next one. And remember, I like long and descriptive reviews.


	29. Heading to Las Vegas

**Phew! I finally got through with all of my other fanfics. I wanted to end them so I would have more time to work on this fanfic. So I finished (most) of them. All except for that stupid Twilight one...I DON'T EVEN LIKE TWILIGHT!!! WHY THE HELL DID I WRITE A FANFIC FOR IT!? Oh...that's right...because my Twilight obsessed friends asked for one....idiots....**

**The main genre of this chapter is: COMEDY! I LOVED writing this chapter and I love all the jokes in it! You'll be rolling on the floor laughing when you read this chapter! Oh, and the next chapter will be the funniest chapter in the fanfic! I'll give you a few hints why: Tala, showgirls, gambling, parties, and this part is the best: Hilary, gets, drunk! LOL! I bet you guys are really excited about the next chapter now! But to read the next chapter you've got to read this chapter first! So please RXR.**

**Btw: I won't be able to work on this fanfic tomorrow. I'm going to my grandma's house tomorrow (oh god...) and she doesn't have wi-fi connection (I don't think any grandparent does...) and so I'm not even gonna bring my laptop if I can't get on the internet. I'll try and work on it when I get back on Sunday. But until then, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Man! I couldn't hear **ANYTHING** this past week, the thunder and rain has been so loud!" Tala yawned as the team exited the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, I couldn't even hear the people in the next room, and you know how loud they can be." Bryan said.

"Then that's good, cause some people are really obnoxious and have loud fights in their hotel rooms, and sometimes they even have sex, and it's not even a love hotel!" Spencer said, "Thank god we didn't have to hear any of that."

Kai and Hilary secretly smirked at eachother as they held eachother's hands tightly.

"Since when did you guys get all lovey-dovey?" Bryan asked, surveying their hands.

"Yeah, holding hands while you walk is such a start-of-a-new-relationship-thing." Spencer added, "What happened?"

Kai rolled his eyes and Hilary giggled.

"Let's just say something _happened_ over the weekend." Hilary giggled.

The three boys stared at the happy couple for a few minutes, then busted out laughing.

"Kai, you sly dog!" Bryan chuckled, slapping Kai on the shoulder.

"So it was _you_ guys making those noises, not the thunderstorm!" Tala joked.

"It must've been really kinky for you guys to have sex in the middle of a thunderstorm!" Spencer laughed.

Hilary's whole face was tomato red with embarrassment. She didn't know the boys would have guessed what they did so quickly, but I guess being a boy alone with boys with no girls for nearly all of their lives had to force them into...alternative things. Things such as cracking dirty jokes, watching porn, masturbating, and even....no...is it possible? I guess the answer will never been known if the question is never asked.

"Um...guys...I have a question..." Hilary said quietly as she and the boys piled into the car.

"What is it?" Tala asked, kicking back and leaning against the seat.

Hilary's face was turning more and more red by the minute. Her question was so embarrassing.

"Come on, spit it out!" Bryan said.

Hilary didn't even have the guts to ask them.

"We're all friends here, sis, you can tell us anything." Spencer said.

"**DID YOU GUYS EVER DATE EACHOTHER!?**"

It came out. The dreaded question testing the boys' sexuality came out. Hilary didn't even have the courage to look them in the eye, so she kept her view down on her lap.

The boys looked at her surprise and disgust.

"You think we did _what_!?"

"That's sick!"

"We like pussy, not dicks!"

"What would ever make you think that!?"  
"I...I mean...you guys have been without girls for so long...I mean...while you were in the abbey...so...I just wanted to know what you guys did to....pleasure yourselves...." Hilary's statement was full of stutters and stammers, but who on earth could say something like this and not be nervous!?  
"Pssh..." Tala was the first to speak up, "When we were in the abbey we were young! We didn't even know about that stuff yet! And by the time we were out and learned about that type of stuff, girls were all over us, so we could choose from any of them."

_That's why Kai said Tala was a pimp...wait...then...Kai was...?_

Hilary's eyes turned to Kai, "Kai...have you...did you....did you lose your virginity before you....you know...with me?"

Tala laughed loudly, "Oh please, he was the only one in the group that remained abstinent. I lost my virginity in the 7th grade, and Spencer and Bryan lost their virginity in the freshmen year of high school. But little 'ole Kai had to wait, his first time had to be perfect. Pssh, he sounded like a sixteen year old girl or something!"

"Does that mean...?" Hilary started.

Tala nodded, "You were the one that took away the Phoenix Prince's virginity, that's a very high honor."

Hilary blushed at Tala calling it an honor.

"So I'm not a man whore like you, so what?" Kai said, shrugging.

Tala rolled his eyes, "You're way too soft, Kai."

"Wait...so...you guys never watched porn or masturbated or anything?" Hilary asked, surprised.

The boys gave her another skeptical look, then erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What are we!? Thirteen year old boys!?" Tala laughed, "Shit, if we want pussy all we have to do is grab a fangirl out of the crowd and we've got some pussy! Isn't that right, boys!?"  
The boys, except Kai, cheered.

"So to answer your questions. No, we're not gay, no, we don't watch porn, no, we don't masturbate, and no we're not still virgins." Tala said, "Now give it a rest. You've got one of the world's richest men in your hands like putty. Everything is at your fingertips, so just relax."

Hilary sighed then leaned back and let herself go. She didn't have to worry about anything any more. Well, not exactly everything. She still needed to deal with Tyson and her old team, which was something she was not looking forward to. But for now she would just relax. She was in a private car with the best team in the world, riding to the airport where a private jet would pick them up and whisk them away to Las Vegas, the city of gambling and showgirls. It sounded like Tala's sort of city. He would _definitely_ be having some fun this week. Hilary, however, wasn't that excited about the week in Vegas. Since parties in that city go on until four in the morning, she was sure that she would barely get any sleep. She was also worried about any of the boys trying to gamble and losing all their money. Hilary sighed. This meant that she would have to do the same thing she did with the BBA Revolution, be their mother. She would have to watch over them and tell them what was right and wrong. She was pissed at this thought because she thought that when she left the BBA Revolution she would stop having to put up with this shit! But boys will be boys, no matter what they look like or where they came from.

The car stopped and the driver got out of the car then went to the back and opened the door for them.

"We have arrived at the airport." The driver said in a thick, French accent.

The team nodded then all piled out of the car. About a block away from the car was a black, private jet with the symbol of the Hiwatari family on the side. Kai sure has a lot of nice things, doesn't he? But that's what happens when you're the prince of Russia.

They all grabbed their bags, which were soon taken by the many butlers, another thing Kai can buy, also aboard the private jet, then traveled up the long staircase up to the private jet door. On the inside of the private jet it looked like something the president of the United States would fly in. Kai was certainly living like a king.

"On to Las Vegas!" Tala cheered, sitting down in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah...." Hilary grumbled, sitting next to him.

* * *

"Hilary? Hilary, wake up." Kai's voice echoed in Hilary's head as she felt a light push on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Kai's eyes looking down at her.

"We're in Las Vegas, you've gotta get up." He said.

Hilary groaned, "I don't wanna..."

Kai sighed then picked her up bridal style and carried her off the plane where the rest of the boys were waiting, and a little surprise.

Hilary screamed when she heard the loud noise of trumpets being played right next to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled, covering her ears.

"Welcome to Las Vegas!" A voice yelled.

Hilary looked up and saw three men holding trumpets. The welcoming committee.

"We hope you enjoy your time in the wonderful city of Las Vegas, Nevada." Another one said.

Hilary groaned and buried her face in Kai's chest.

Kai chuckled, then said, "Sorry, guys, but I think she just wants to rest now. It _is_ eleven."

The three trumpeters looked at her like it was crazy to stay up only to eleven. But they shrugged and then continued on to the next plane.

"Let's just go to the hotel..." Hilary mumbled.

Kai nodded, "Of course. Anything for you, my love."

* * *

Author's Note: I would've made this chapter longer but I wanted to finish it before I had to go to my grandma's house.


	30. Waking Up in Vegas

**Okay...so I lied. I don't have enough patience to make a long chapter. So all of the stuff that I said would happen in this chapter in the last chapter will actually happen in the next chapter....did I make that easy to understand? Probably not...anyway, this is a short, fun little chapter that I just wrote up. This chapter is basically just a fight between Tala and Hilary, but in the funny way. Don't worry, the next chapter will be SO much better! Cause in the next chapter there will be showgirls, gambling, and a little drunk Hilary. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please RxR!**

* * *

"It was announced today that the match between F Dynasty and the deadly duo King and Queen, ended up with F Dynasty being the winner." The sports caster announced, "King and Queen may be top beybladers, but they were nothing compared to the team that placed third place in last year's tournament. Queen took the loss awfully hard but King quickly calmed her down with a loving hug and a peck on the cheek. As for F Dynasty, after sharing a victory hug, they went off to go celebrate their win with a night in Las Vegas! How will the other teams be spending their night in Vegas? If you plan to go out partying tonight, you might see them!"

Kai turned off the TV and looked over at Hilary who was still asleep on the bed. She was worn out from staying up last night, well, _her_ version of staying up. Kai was also surprised that she wasn't woken up by the sounds of Vegas at all. She must've been really sleepy because she slept through the match that day! Good thing they weren't chosen that day. Instead, it was King and Queen and F Dynasty, two pairs of twins, it was sure to be an interesting match. Too bad Hilary wasn't awake to see it, but Kai was perfectly find watching the match on the TV in their hotel room.

Kai narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Who sleeps until three in the afternoon?"

It was at that time that Tala decided to barge into their room using one of those doors that connects you to the room next to you.

"Are you ready to go, Kai?" Tala asked, "We need to go now if we want to go anywhere. Traffic is terrible."

Kai glared at him, "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to barge into other people's hotel rooms?"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Have you ever remembered a time where I was _polite_?"

Kai shrugged, "Good point, but I don't think Hilary is ready yet."

Kai pointed to the queen sized bed where Hilary slept soundly.

Tala rolled his eyes, "It's like she's _asking_ to be punished."

The red headed Russian then walked over to the hotel room closet and pulled out a massive bag filled with different items that Hilary had bought at AWA. He dug his hand down into the bag and started searching around. About ten seconds later he pulled out a long piece of wood with a handle. On the larger part of the wood was a word printed in big, bolded letters: **YAOI**. It was the yaoi paddle that Hilary had bought from a booth at AWA. Hilary thought it was cute when she bought it, but little did she know that it would bring her pain in the future.

Tala slowly made his way over to the bed, the paddle tightly in his grip.

Kai watched him carefully, "What are you doing?"  
Tala held a finger to his lips and made a "shhh" sound. Kai knew what he was going to do, but he didn't stop him. Instead, he watched Tala, wanting to see what Hilary's reaction would be.

Tala finally arrived beside the bed. He stared at Hilary's sleeping face for a moment, then raised the yaoi paddle. With brute strength, he brought down the wooden paddle on Hilary's small behind.

_SMACK!_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Hilary screamed as loud as she could, her eyes flashing open, immediately waking up.

She instantly jumped up, grabbed the paddle from Tala, then did a kick flip and hit Tala right in the stomach. Tala choked as he felt the wind being knocked out of him. He hit the wall with a thud, then fell down to the floor. Hilary's cat-like reflexes really came in handy at times, especially when Russian boys tried to attack her behind while she was sleeping.

Hilary groaned as she rubbed her reddened backside. She could've sworn that Tala had hit her so hard that she had the word "Yaoi" permanently branded on her ass.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She growled, "That hurt!"

"Well this is what you get when you give me ammunition." Tala said, pointing to the paddle.

Hilary rolled her eyes then quickly smacked him across the head with the paddle, "Now tell me why you woke me up."

"Because we need to leave now if we want to go do anything!" Tala said, rubbing his head.

Hilary tilted her head to the side, "Now? But it's so early..."

"It's actually three in the afternoon." Kai corrected her.

"THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!?" Hilary yelped in surprise, "Why did I sleep that long!?"

Kai shrugged, "I guess you were just really tired."

Hilary started panicking, "I-I-I-I never sleep this late! What could've caused it!?

"Maybe your internal clock is different now that you're with Kai." Tala said.

Hilary looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well...Kai's probably keeping you up till the wee hours in the morning...you know..._doing things_." Tala said in a naughty voice.

Hilary quickly wacked him across the head with the paddle again before saying, "Enough. Just tell me what we're going to do."

"What everyone else does in Vegas." Tala said, rubbing his head once more, "Watch shows, gamble, stay up late, party, and drink."

Hilary shook her head, "I don't drink."

It was that one remark that made a wide, insane smile appeared on Tala's face. Knowing that Hilary had never had alcohol before made Tala feel like he had power. Hilary was so innocent since she had never had alcohol before, but tonight Tala would take away her innocence. This was Tala's favorite thing to do, taking away small girls' innocence. It was a cruel thing to do, but he loved it.

"You say that now..." Tala chuckled, slowly standing up, "Well go ahead and get ready, we leave in half an hour. Oh, and be sure to put on something sexy."

Tala was already out the door before Hilary had a chance to whack him again with the hard, wooden object.

"What is _wrong_ with him?" Hilary sighed, placing the paddle back in the bag.

"He's a boy, it's what we do." Kai said, standing up, "Now we better do what he says, or who knows what he might do."

Hilary nodded then went into the walk in closet to get dressed.

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter will be all about Hilary and her boys going out on the town! This means there'll be new outfits and more comedy! Please look forward to it! And remember, I love LONG reviews! If your review is like...two sentences long, I will hate you forever...and i think you know who you are... *stares at Starfire*....anyway, please give me at least a paragraph in your reviews. Bye-Bye!


	31. Hilary's First Casino

**This is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I've been working on it all day, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please tell me what you think in the reviews, and remember, just writing "Update soon" or "Loved it" does not make me happier, it actually pisses me off. If you're gonna review, but a whole paragraph or don't review at all! Well now that I've said that, please enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but it's still pretty funny.**

* * *

Hilary slipped on a pair of black sunglasses then surveyed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark violet tanktop and a short black skirt with black, open-toed heels. A black leather purse hung around her shoulder and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She looked like a girl that had everything she ever wanted, in short, a spoiled, rich girl.

She turned around and looked at Kai who was wearing a nice, black, leather jacket and black pants; he wore a white t-shirt underneath.

Kai looked at Hilary and smiled, "Nice. Now let's go, I don't want Tala to come in here again and start beating you with a sexual object."

Hilary giggled and nodded. She hugged Kai's arm then let him lead her out of the hotel room and into the hall. Since the hall was empty, the boys must be downstairs in the lobby. So Hilary and Kai took the elevator down to the hotel lobby of the Luxor. The couple had been spending their nights in Las Vegas in the very top room of the Luxor pyramid. The view was fantastic, which was good for both Kai and Hilary if there was ever a thunderstorm.

The three Russian boys looked up when Kai and Hilary entered the lobby.

"It's about time." Tala said, standing up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in, "We lost about half an hour of gambling because of you guys!"

"Then you should probably thank us." Kai said, "We just saved you a lot of money."

"How do you know!?" Tala yelled, "I could've _won_ money!!!"

"With your luck, I doubt it." Kai said, heading for the door.

"I'll show you!!!" Tala yelled, chasing after him.

Bryan and Spencer looked at eachother, shrugged, then followed their three teammates out of the hotel.

Hilary never knew how loud Las Vegas was, except for the annoying trumpeters that greeted them the night before. It was also very bright. They turned on the light the moment the sky slightly dimmed. And Hilary never expected Las Vegas to be so big. Since traffic was too bad, they had to walk everywhere, which was not good news for Hilary, since she was wearing heels.

"Can't...walk...anymore..." She panted, staggering a bit.

Kai chuckled then picked her up bridal style and started carrying her. Normally, Hilary wouldn't mind this, but they were in the middle of the street in Las Vegas, and everyone was staring at them.

Thankfully, everyone was distracted by a man in dark clothing and black hair doing a card trick on the other side of the road, so Hilary's embarrassment ended. She wondered why everyone was so fascinated by the card trick, but apparently this "Criss Angel" man who was doing the trick was very famous in Las Vegas. Hilary shrugged and let Kai carry her into a nearby casino that Tala had told them to enter. The second they were inside Hilary heard slot machines being played and cheering from those who had won money.

Kai set Hilary down so she would be allowed to walk around on her own. Hilary had never been in a casino before so she was quite curious about everything there. She walked around and saw slot machines, people playing roulette, and occasionally a showgirl in flashy clothing walking around. It was such an adult place! Being a seventeen year old girl surrounded by drinking and gambling and showgirls was quite disturbing. This was ten times as scarier than Comiket.

Hilary yelped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She started flailing around before this mysterious man could do anything to her. However, she calmed down when she recognized who it was.

"I got us a table." Tala whispered into her ear, "You can order food while I go play the slots."

Hilary slowly nodded then allowed herself to be dragged over to a booth in the corner of the casino. Kai, Bryan, and Spencer were already there waited for her. When Hilary sat down, Kai gave her a menu.

"I'll be back in half an hour." Tala said, "Order something for me, okay?"

Before any of them had time to answer, Tala was off to go gamble.

"I'll just have a basket of chili cheese fries." Hilary said, putting down her menu.

Bryan snickered, "Something non-healthy? Is this the Hilary we all know and love?"

"Shut up, Bryan!" She snapped, "I can have whatever I want!"

"Aren't you concerned about your little figure?" Spencer asked.

Hilary shook her head, "I have a fast metabolism so I can eat whatever I want and still lose weight."

"Well aren't you a lucky fellow, Kai." Bryan chuckled.

Kai shot him a glance then took a sip of his water that was already on the table.

Suddenly, a showgirl appeared in front of their table. She was wearing a red and gold showgirl outfit and red and yellow feather popping out of her headdress.

"Hi, my name is Kathy and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She said in a southern accent, "What can I get you?"

Kai ordered for all of them then ordered a salad for Tala just to get back at him for gambling and hitting his girlfriend with a paddle.

"You're so evil..." Hilary said to Kai once Kathy left.

Kai chuckled, "And damn proud too."

"I wonder how much money Tala is going to lose by the time he gets back." Bryan wondered aloud.

"He's always had the worst luck when it came to gambling." Spencer said.

"He wasted all of our funds one time, when we were supposed to use the money to buy new beyblade parts." Bryan said.

"Wow, I bet he really gets on all of your nerves." Hilary said to the boys.

All three of them nodded.

"He just doesn't know when to quit." Bryan said.

"Well...that can be good, sometimes..." Hilary said.

"Yeah, but not when it comes to money." Bryan said, "He used to just borrow money from Kai to get back all the money that he lost, but now Tala is pissed because Kai cut him off ever since he started dating you."

"Me?" Hilary asked, confused.

Bryan nodded, "Now Kai uses all of his extra money to buy _you_ things, leaving Tala with nothing."

Hilary thought for a moment, remembering all of the items she bought at AWA, and all of the new outfits she's been able to acquire thanks to Kai.

She looked over at Kai and said, "You really don't have to do that..."

Kai shook his head, "If you want something, just tell me and I'll buy it for you."

Bryan chuckled, "You spoil her too much, Kai."

Kai shrugged, "Maybe I do."

It was then that their food arrived. The junky plates of food were given out across the table, then Bryan placed the bowl of salad in Tala's spot. They all started eating while making light conversation about the tournament so far and who they think will be eliminated next. Time seemed to fly because soon Tala arrived back at the table.

"Good news!" He said, "I won fifty dollars!"

"Tala, you started out with a _hundred_ and fifty! How did you lose one hundred dollars!?" Kai yelled.

Tala glared at him, "At least I saved some money...And with the money I saved I bought us a treat!"

Kai sighed, "So you really _did_ waste all of the money..."

Tala smirked, "Don't worry, you'll like what I bought."

He sat down at his seat and looked down at the food that his team had ordered him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, looking down at it in disgust.

"That's the price you pay for gambling away all of your money." Kai said, cutting into his steak.

Tala glared at him, "I hate you."

"I can live with that." Kai said, plopping a bite of steak into his mouth.

Tala sighed, "I would be pissed off right now if not for my surprise that will be here in a few minutes."

"Alright, I give up, what is it?" Bryan asked.

Tala put a finger to his lips, "You'll just have to wait and find out."

The team waited patiently while eating their food, wondering what Tala's big surprise was.

Finally, it came, and it was exactly what someone like Tala would order.

Three showgirls walked up to their table then started doing a kick line while singing.

Attention was immediately brought to their table as the three women smiled and kicked.

Hilary covered her face in embarrassment but Tala just watched with a silly grin.

"This is so embarrassing..." Hilary mumbled.

When the showgirls finished their five minute long dance, they put a bottle of whiskey on the table, then ran off.

"Worth every penny." Tala smiled.

"You're such a dumbass." Bryan said.

Tala shrugged then grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot.

"Don't tell me you plan to get drunk too." Kai groaned.

"Nope, but I plan to get Hilary to drink." He said.

Hilary raised her eyebrow and gave him a funny look, "Um...Tala...I'm underage..."

"So? The people here don't know that." Tala said, pouring her a shot and giving it to her.

Hilary shook her head and pushed the shot away, "I'm not drinking that."

"Oh yes you are." Tala said, pushing it back.

"It's illegal." She said, pushing it away once more.

"Hilary, if you want to be the same as us, you'll do this." Tala said, pushing it back.

"What do you mean?" She asked, keeping her hands where they were.

"Well, we've all drunken alcohol before, all except you. You don't want to feel like an outcast in the team do you?" Tala asked in a sly tone.

"Hilary, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kai said, looking at her with concern.

"Do you really want to be the only innocent one on the team? We don't want you ruining our reputation by being so innocent and good; it's just not what we do." Tala said.

Hilary gulped then looked down at the shot. She had always promised herself that she would never drink alcohol, then again, she had also always promised herself to not have sex until have marriage. If she already broke one of her promises, then she could break another.

She slowly grabbed the shot glass and lifted it up to her small, pink lips. Her hands shook as she slowly tilted the glass. The whiskey poured into her mouth. It tasted terrible, like rusted iron that was found in a garbage truck. She quickly swallowed it and made a weird sound with her throat, as if to try to get the taste out.

After the shot, she felt really funny. Her face started to heat up and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt really dizzy and everything started to get blurry. The sounds of the casino got louder and louder, and people started to move slower than usual.

She slowly looked over at Kai, who was really blurry, "K-Kai...?"

"Oh man, she's drunk after just one shot!" Tala roared in laughter.

"I guess it's because her body is so small." Bryan said.

"Oh god, Tala, look what you've done!" Kai snapped, trying to keep the swaying Hilary steady.

"Kai..." Hilary slurred, trying to focus on her lover, "Do you know the weather for tonight?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely, "Why?"

Hilary smiled in a naughty way, "Because if there's a thunderstorm then you can stick your big, fat cock inside my pussy and--..."

Hilary mumbled the rest of her sentence because Kai had covered her mouth with his hand.

The three other boys howled in laughter and chanted, "Tell us more! More, more, more!!!"

Kai blushed in embarrassment, looking down at Hilary's drunken face.

When he took his hand away Hilary just continued mumbling nonsense.

"I can't wait..." Hilary mumbled, placing her hands on Kai's chest then started traveling downward, "Let's do it now..."

"Hilary, no!" Kai yelled, grabbing her hands and placed them at her sides.

"But why not?" She whined, "You were so willing before!"

"Hilary, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." Kai tried to explain.

"I am not drunk!" She yelled, "I only had one shot!"

"Trust me, Hilary, you're drunk." Kai said, "We should probably get you back to the hotel before you say something stupid again."

"Nooooo..." Hilary whined as Kai slowly pulled her out of the booth.

Before Hilary could take even one step, she collapsed and fell unconscious.

"_She's out like a light..."_

"_I guess she can't take that much alcohol..."_

"_It was only a shot..."_

"_She's just not used to it..."_

"_Guys, help me carry her back to the hotel..."_

* * *

Author's Note: I actually felt drunk myself when I was writing this last part (And I've never had a drop of alcohol in my life! 0.0) Anyway, I wanted to make drunk Hilary really funny and sensual, and I think that I acheived that ^^ Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews and look forward to the next chapter!


	32. Public Transportation

***looks at the clock* Hm...6:15 AM....I should probably get to bed soon....**

**Anyway, sorry for the super late update, but I was really in a writer's block, BUT I'M OVER IT NOW!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Yeah...I'm a little loopy from not sleeping right now...**

**Sorry that this is a short chapter, but with it being 6 in the morning and all, and I haven't updated in a long time, I needed to make a really quick update before I went to bed so you guys wouldn't start yelling at me for not updating. But yeah, nothing important happens in this chapter, but you see a big change in Hilary's personality. It may come off as bitchy, but you'll learn to love it over time.**

**For those of you who didn't get the whole "drunk after one shot" thing from the last chapter, I got it from an anime. The anime is "Clannad," and in one episode, one of the characters, Nagisa, is finally old enough to drink, so her father gives her a shot of alcohal. She takes it, and after one shot she gets drunk (that's where I got it from) And then she starts yelling at her lover and starts saying really weird things. So yeah, that's where I got it from. Yes, I know that people can't ACTUALLY get drunk after one shot, I was just using a reference.**

* * *

"Ow..." Hilary groaned, holding her head

"This is what happens when you get drunk." Kai said, handing her a glass of water, "Deal with it."

Hilary gulped down the water then pouted, "You're so mean, Kai-kun!"

"I have to be mean for you to learn your lesson." Kai said, leaning back in his seat.

Hilary smiled then leaned her head against his shoulder, "But that's what I love about you. You can be so kind but strict when you need to be, exactly my type of guy."

Kai smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Just don't get drunk again."

"Don't worry, I'm never drinking again." Hilary groaned.

"You always feel that way during a hangover." Tala said, looking back at them, "Trust me, you'll wanna drink again in a week or so."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Filthy drunk..."

Hilary looked around her and noticed that she had woken up to her hangover on a public plane. People sat in multiple rows around them, some were reading books, others were listening to music. Hilary wasn't used to being on a public plane, and it disgusted her that she had to stay on one.

"What are we doing on _this_?" She groaned.

She couldn't believe that she had just said that. She used to ride on public planes all the time when she was with the BBA Revolution, but ever since she had joined the Blitzkrieg Boys, she had been spoiled rotten. She had ridden on private jets, stayed in the penthouse suite in five star hotels across the world, and she has worn only the most extravagant outfits money can buy...............life could not get any better...

"Our pilot died of a heart attack." Kai explained, "Something about coming home and seeing his wife in bed with another guy...anyway, since we have no one to _fly_ the jet, we cannot _use_ the jet, therefore, we must use public transportation."

Hilary sighed, "Can't we just get another pilot?"

"Not on such short notice." Kai said, "He died this morning."

Hilary sighed, "Well then how long are we stuck on public transportation?"

Kai chuckled then kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, by the next time we need to use a plane, we'll have a new pilot."

Hilary gave him her puppy dog eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise." Kai said, giving her a warm smile and holding out his pinky.

Hilary wrapped her pinky around his and they said the pinky promise song before releasing each other's hands.

"Attention passengers, it's just two more hours until we reach our destination in Bollywood, India." A voice on the intercom said.

"Bollywood?" Hilary said, confused.

Kai nodded, "We're headed to India next."

"I wonder who's gonna get the slip this time." Hilary wondered aloud.

"Well so far the people that have gone home are the PPB Allstarz, King and Queen, Barthez Battalion, White Tiger X, and the Saint Shields. The teams left are us, the BBA Revolution, F Dynasty, Team Psychic, and BEGA. Not many to go, winning this tournament will be easy." Tala counted.

"Yeah, but don't forget, we lost the last tournament." Kai said to Tala.

Tala rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. We could've won easily if you didn't have your stupid little 'fair game' obsession."

"It wasn't fair for me to fight Tyson if he was that weak!" Kai retorted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tala said, sitting back in his seat, "All I know is, we're gonna wipe the floor with them this tournament."

"And I can't wait for that day to come." Hilary said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: In the next chapter you'll see a bit more of Hilary's fun personality as she makes her way through Bollywood. I hope you guys will look forward to it! Now I gotta go cause it's 6:20 AM and I'm about to pass out, BYE!


	33. The Elephant

**Hilary: Stop being lazy and update your freaking fanfiction!**

**Sutori: _Nooooo...._**

**Hilary: *hits me* Do it now, BITCH!**

**Sutori: *holds my head and whimpers* Okay...**

**Sorry for the late update, but I haven't been feeling like updating lately, but now I do! And the next few chapters are going to be the absolute best! With more KaiHil moments then ever before! Oh, and of course some drama as well. And definetly more broXsis stuff with Bryan, Spencer, and Hilary! And Tala might do a little teasing of his own ^^**

**This is another short chapter. I made this one short because I plan to make the next chapters really long. And this chapter isn't pointless, it's the base of the next few chapters. So please enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow..." Hilary gasped as she watched the Bollywood shopping center in amazement.

Women with scarves over their heads were chatting and laughing with eachother. A man at one booth was selling expensive looking jewelry, but he was probably just using fake jewelry and ripping everybody off. Ten men walked by with at least twenty rugs all carried between them. Why would they all need something like that? But the one thing that caught Hilary's attention was an elderly man who was selling baby elephants.

"They're so cute!" Hilary squealed, "Hey, Kai, will you please buy me a baby elephant?"

"No, you wouldn't take care of it." Kai said sternly.

"But they're so cute!" She whined, "Why can't I just have your maids look after it?"

"Even if I did make them do that, how the hell are you going to get a baby elephant from Bollywood, to Tokyo?" Kai asked.

"We'll send it on a boat!" Hilary said quickly.

"No," Kai said sternly, "You would be excited about it at first but the moment it shits a twenty pound pile of feces you're going to want to give it back, and I'm not gonna go through all the trouble of ordering all the things we need to take care of it if you're just gonna give it back."

"I'll just get the maids to clean up the poop!" Hilary persisted.

"You only want it because it looks cute, but when it grows up it won't be cute anymore!" Kai said.

"You're right, it won't be cute, it'll be EPIC!" Hilary yelled, "Here, let me show you..."

Before Kai could say another word, Hilary sped off down the street and disappeared behind a corner.

"I really hope she doesn't do something stupid." Tala groaned.

"With Hilary, you never know." Spencer said.

"Come on, let's get to the hotel. I'm pretty sure they have a gym there." Bryan said as he started to cross the street, the three other boys behind him.

Before they could even reach the middle of the street, a deep rumbling could be heard. There was a scream in the distance. The four boys looked up in alarm, seeing everything start to shake violently.

"Is this an earthquake?" Tala gasped.

"I don't know! Don't move, we might get hurt if we try to run!" Kai yelled.

The rumbling became more intense and a loud noise came closer and closer. There was a loud roar, then a colossal elephant paraded around the corner, and started charging towards the four Russian boys.

They screamed but were too frightened to move.

The elephant charged closer and closer, until it suddenly...stopped.

The elephant stood in front of the cowering boys, just staring down at them with its beady black eyes.

"N-Nice giant-man-eating-monster..." Tala whimpered, his knees shaking violently.

"Hiya, boys!" A voice called.

All four of the boys looked up and saw their Japanese teammate on top of the elephant, _riding_ him.

"This is Fluffy." She said, petting the large mammal.

"H-H-Hilary...how can you not be scared to death of that thing!?" Tala yelled.

Hilary frowned, "Just because he's big doesn't mean that he's evil."

"Hilary, get down right this instant!" Kai yelled.

Hilary rolled her eyes and sighed. She climbed off the large saddle then slid down the elephant's trunk. She landed right in front of a very pissed off Kai.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled, grabbing Hilary's shoulders, "That was dangerous!"

"No it wasn't!" Hilary pouted, "Fluffy is perfectly harmless!"

"You just made a fifteen thousand pound elephant parade through the streets of a Bollywood shopping center!" He yelled at her.

"No one got hurt!" She whined.

"I don't care!" Kai yelled, "You're grounded until the final match in the tournament!"

"Kai!" Hilary whined, "That's not fair! You're not my dad, you can't ground me!"

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Just watch me."

Hilary yelped when Kai picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He hung on to her waist as he carried her through the Bollywood shopping center, on his way to the hotel where Hilary would be grounded for three weeks.

* * *

Author's Note: So naughty Hilary is grounded! How will Kai torture Hilary through her three weeks of confinement? Well...let's just say, sometimes being grounded can be fun...


	34. Sometimes being grounded can be fun

**WARNING! FAN SERVICE AHEAD!**

**This chapter is all about fanservice. And Hilary gets her one true wish, watching the guys work out! Will Hilary be able to survive this hot, _hot_ situation? There's only one way to find out...READ, READ, READ!!! Oh, and review of course...**

**But yes, this entire chapter was made to expose the hotness of the Blitzkreig Boys (Yes, I know that they're not hot in the show, but in my fanfiction they're hot, so SHUT UP!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**P.s. Sorry I didn't go too much into detail. I didn't want to accidently make it a lemon.**

* * *

"This freaking sucks!" Hilary groaned as she watched Kai get dressed, "How come you get to go watch the match between F Dynasty and the BBA Revolution but I have to stay in the freaking hotel room!?"

"Because you made a five ton elephant charge through Bollywood." Kai said, slipping into his jacket.

"This isn't fair!" She pouted, "You wouldn't let me explore Bollywood at all, you wouldn't let me watch the match between F Dynasty and Team Psychic, you wouldn't let me explore Spain when we went there, you haven't let me leave the hotel room in days, and now you're keeping me from watching one of the toughest matched in the entire tournament!?"  
"Be happy you knew who won the match between F Dynasty and Team Psychic at all." Kai said, slipping on his shoes.

"You suck!" She whined.

"But you still love me." Kai said with a smirk.

He walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his cellphone and exiting the hotel room, leaving poor ole' Hilary all by herself.

Hilary sighed and laid down on the bed. She looked around the boring room, then up at the clock.

"I have so much time to kill..." She groaned, rolling over so that she was face down on the mattress, "This sucks! I'm in Montreal but I can't leave the fucking hotel room! Stupid Fluffy, causing a riot in Bollywood! And that was two weeks ago for god's sake! Kai should've ungrounded me by now!"

She huffed then sat up and looked at the blank screen on the television. Her eyes trailed over to the remote. She wanted to turn on the TV and watch the match so bad, but she knew that if she did, Kai would punish her later for it, so she remained still.

She tugged at the bottom of her shirt then ran her fingers through her hair a couple times. She started to make imaginary circles on the bedspread, desperate to kill time.

She opened up the drawer in the bedside table and found a brochure on Montreal.

"Hm...this is interesting. I wonder if Kai would mind if I looked at this..." She wondered aloud, "He can't possibly punish me for reading."

She slowly opened the pamphlet and started looking at all the pictures of Montreal.

Hilary groaned, "It's so pretty! Why can't I go explore in it!?"

She dropped down on the bed and let the brochure drop to the floor.

"My life seriously sucks right now..." She sighed.

She moved up so that she was laying vertically on the bed. She placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, "I might as well take a nap...maybe when I wake up I won't be grounded anymore....maybe..."

She slowly crawled under the covers and lifted them up so they covered her head. She closed her eyes and just laid there until sleep had completely consumed her.

* * *

"Hilary, wake up." A voice said.

Hilary felt her body being forcefully shaken. She thought that she could ignore it for awhile but after a few minutes it was just too much.

She suddenly slapped the hand away and sat up in bed, "WHAT!?"

She looked over and saw Kai, and that devious smirk of his.

"You're such a naughty girl, Hilary..." He whispered seductively, nibbling at her ear lobe.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hilary asked, blushing.

"I told you to not do anything. To just sit here and be quiet, and yet you disobeyed my rules. I guess I'll just have to punish you then..." He whispered as he pulled her waist towards him, forcing her to sit on his lap.

Hilary blushed, "What are you doing?"

Kai gently rubbed his hands across her chest, causing Hilary to blush madly. He licked her neck then nibbled at it lightly. He slowly ran his hand under her skirt and up her thigh and was about to touch her sensitive place but suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" Hilary asked breathlessly.

"Because I'm going to take you to a place where you'll be tortured even more." He whispered in her ear before picking her up bridal style and lifting her off the bed. Hilary was more than happy to abridge, but then again, she had no idea how much she would regret this. She thought that he was going to take her to a private place with no security cameras so that they could have sex.

But she was dead wrong.

Hilary was surprised when Kai took her to the weight lifting room. Spencer, Bryan, and Tala were there, and they were all.....shirtless, and sweating. Hilary blushed madly, and couldn't help but stare. She was also confused on why Kai had brought her here. But she had a feeling she would find out soon.

Kai set her down on one of the benches, then went and opened one of the lockers.

"So...what? Is my punishment to sit here and do nothing?" Hilary asked, still staring at the ripped Russians.

Kai shook his head then tied something around Hilary's wrists, tying them together. Hilary looked back and saw a rope tied around both of her wrists.

"What are you doing, Kai?" She asked, confused, "You guys don't have some weird bondage fetish, do you?"

Kai chuckled, "No, but this is your punishment."

"How so?" Hilary asked.

"You have to sit there and watch them work out...and not move or say anything." Kai said with a smirk.

"J-Just that? That's easy!" Hilary said, though on the inside she felt like she was about to erupt with fangirl madness.

Kai shook his head, "This isn't about it being boring, this is about your self control."

Hilary almost went wild when Kai took off his shirt as well and picked up a weight. He turned around and smirked at her before he started to lift the weight up and down, his biceps moving up and down as he did so. The other four boys seemed to shrug off this matter and went right on along with their workouts.

With every minute that passed, Hilary lost a little bit of her self control. The guys didn't even care that they were half naked and sweating in front of a girl.

Things got really hard when Bryan started to get exhausted, and he had to pant to keep going. The noises plus the visual pictures were driving Hilary insane. Tala noticed this and smirked. He decided to tease her by unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down so that some of his underwear showed. Hilary saw then and her entire face turned as red as a tomato.

Tala dropped the weight then walked over to Hilary and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You have such an adorable face, Hilary-chan..." Tala said seductively, licking his lips, "You look like you're just begging for me to eat you..."

Hilary's eyes became clouded as she traced them over Tala's perfect form. She whimpered slightly and tried to move her wrists, but failed due to the rope.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" Tala whispered, slowly leaning in and tracing his fingers across her chest.

"That's enough!" Kai suddenly roared, "Don't you dare touch her, Tala!"

Tala smirked then pulled away, "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna..."

He grabbed his weight then started lifting it again.

Up and down, biceps and pecks, up and down, sweat rolling down their perfect bodies. The groans and moans and panting they were doing was about to make Hilary go crazy. She started panting and sweating herself.

_Is it getting hot in here...?_

Tala smirked at her. He noticed the sweat that had started to form on her body, and he started to get even hotter than he was before. He licked his lips as he stared at Hilary. Hilary felt horribly uncomfortable, but liking it at the same time.

_All of the boys..._

_The sexiness..._

_The heat..._

_I can't....take it anymore...._

"Hey! Hilary! Are you okay!?"

"Oh no, I think she passed out from the heat in this room."

"She got too hot, we shouldn't have put her in here for this long"

"Come on, let's get her back to the hotel room."

* * *

Author's Note: How will Hilary survive the last week of her grounding? Find out in the next chapter!

P.s. Only THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!


	35. Dominic Takes Over

**Sorry for the late update, but after updating twice in one day I thought I deserved a break.**

**Well I finally brought back Dominic (Hilary's bitbeast) I kinda forgot about her, so I decided to give her a chapter, and give her a little bit of personality. Oh! And there's a REALLY BIG hint at the end of this chapter (do NOT scroll down and see what it is or I will rant on you in the next chapter!) but you'll have to figure out what it means. I'll reveal what it means in the next chapter. Oh, and someone who we haven't seen for awhile will appear in the next chapter too.... *drumroll* TYSON!!! How will Hilary react when meeting up with Tyson again? Find out in the next chapter! Please RXR.**

* * *

"Be a good girl while I'm out, okay?" Kai said, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

Hilary was still panting and sweat coated her body. She poked her head out from under the sheets and whined, "Why do _you_ go get to beybattle against BEGA but I have to stay here in the hotel room?"

Kai smiled, "Because you're grounded. Don't worry though, this'll be the last week, and if we win this battle, then we get to go on to the finals and fight for the title of world champions against whoever wins in the battle after ours. When we go on to the finals, I promise that I'll let you beybattle with us."

A smile appeared on Hilary's face, "Promise."

"Promise." Kai nodded before walking over to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Hilary covered her naked body with the white sheets on the bed, "How can you possibly be so active after hardcore sex?"

Kai chuckled, "Hilary, I was raised in a torture camp in Russia, I have more power than a stampede of horses."

Hilary giggled then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can't you stay a little longer so we can do it again?"

Kai smirked, "Not now."

Hilary whined, "Why not?"

"Because I have to go support our team now, and it wouldn't be good if the two most powerful bladers on our team were missing at such a crucial part in the tournament." He said, slowly outlining the red collar on Hilary's neck with his finger, "But don't worry, my little kitten, when I get back I'll give you a thunderstorm."

Hilary moaned as Kai slowly licked her neck. He sucked on it gently, giving her a hickey.

When he pulled away he smiled, "Be good while I'm gone. Remember, you can't leave this room, watch TV, or use the computer."

Hilary frowned as she looked over at Kai's laptop, which was opened welcomingly, almost beckoning her to use it.

"How about to kill time you try to think of ways to make tonight exciting." Kai said with a seductive smile.

Hilary pouted, "Are you saying that our sex is _not_ exciting?"

Kai chuckled, "Of course it is, but I want to try something new tonight, something we've never tried before."

He looked at his watch and gasped, "Holy shit! I've gotta go! See ya later, Hilary!"

Before Hilary could protest, Kai had grabbed Dranzer and was out the door.

Hilary laid back down and rested her head on the pillow, "Well this sucks..."

_Do not fret, Mistress, I'm sure we will find a way to ease your boredom inside this confinement._

Hilary sighed, "Thank you, Dominic, but there's absolutely nothing for me to do!"

_Why don't you practice with your beyblade and become better at controlling it?_

"Well that'd be fine except for two problems. One, I'm already perfect at controlling it, and two, there's no beydish in here to practice with." Hilary said.

_But, Mistress, you are exactly like Master Brooklyn. You rely on your natural talent, you've never taken the time to actually learn how to beybattle. During our matches, I'm the one that does all the work. If you helped me out a little, we'd be two hundred times as strong as we are now._

"Are you saying that I would suck without you?" Hilary glared at the wall.

_Not at all, Mistress. I'm just saying that maybe one day you won't have me and you'll have to beybattle on your own, I just want you to be ready._

"Well even if I _wanted_ to practice, I can't leave the room, Kai told me so." Hilary said, "So it's impossible for me to practice right now."

_Well...he said that __**you**__ couldn't leave the room. He didn't say that __**I**__ couldn't leave the room..._

"Wait...what are you--..." But Hilary couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly she felt like she was being dragged away from her body. No...not her body, but...her mind. She felt like she was being dragged away from her body and being imprisoned in her mind. She no longer had control over her body. She tried to move her hand but it just laid there, completely limp.

Suddenly her body stood up. It walked over to the mirror in front of the desk and stared into it. Hilary was surprised to see that her ruby eyes had disappeared, they were now orange, and had a look of maturity to them.

_D-D-Dominic...what did you do...?_

"I took over your body, Mistress, I hope you don't mind." Hilary's body said to the voice that echoed inside her head, "Since Master Kai forbid **you** to leave this room, then _I'll_ just have to leave it for you." Dominic said, grabbing her beyblade, or home, off the desk and headed for the hotel room door.

_W-Wait, Dominic!_

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked as she reached for the doorknob.

_I-I'm, I mean, you're naked!_

Dominic looked down at Hilary's body and noticed that she was, indeed, nude, "Oh, I'm sorry, Mistress, I forgot that humans wear clothes..."

She then made her way over to the closet and pulled out Hilary's beyblading outfit and put it on, with help from Hilary on how to put on clothes, of course.

When she was finally done, she grabbed her beyblade and hotel key and left the room, off to the BBA stadium to go practice.

_Are you sure we won't get caught?_

"Don't worry, if Kai sees us, I'll take full responsibility, and I'll give him a piece of my mind for imprisoning you in those torturous rooms for the past three weeks." Dominic said as she made her way down to the hotel lobby.

Hilary's laughter echoed in Dominic's head.

_He's just punishing me. I __**did**__ parade through Bollywood on a giant Indian elephant....And since I'm only seventeen and both my parents are dead, I need a guardian before I'm legally able to take care of myself, and since Kai is living with me and he's eighteen years old he's technically my guardian. So he's basically my dad._

"Why can't I take care of you?" Dominic asked as she left the hotel they were staying in and started walking along the sidewalk.

_Because you're not....real...per say. An actual __**human**__ has to take care of me._

"Closed minded bastards." Dominic said as she rounded a corner.

Hilary laughed.

_Don't worry, he's just doing this to teach me right from wrong._

"A queen should **not** have to be locked up in a hotel room for three weeks!" Dominic growled, quickening her pace.

_A queen...? What are you talking about?_

Dominic almost tripped when Hilary asked this question, "Um...nevermind....forget I said anything..."

Hilary sat there in her little room in her mind and thought about what Dominic said.

_A queen....?_

* * *

Author's Note: Only two chapters left...


	36. Tyson's Possesion

**Sorry for the late update. I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but was having problems.**

**SURPRISE! THERE ARE ACTUALLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE! I decided to add an extra one just for you guys....and there might be an extra special surprise later *cough*sequeal*cough* Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it, and by working hard on it I mean I didn't feel like writing it and I wrote it anyway.**

_

* * *

_

Quit keeping secrets from me! Tell me why you said the word "queen!"

Dominic sighed at Hilary's demands, "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I can't tell you right now. I just don't think you're ready."

_You're such a horrible bit beast!_

Dominic stopped, "A horrible bit beast? _I've_ won all your matches for you in this past tournament! _I've_ fought for you countless times in your past lives! So don't you **dare** call me a horrible bitbeast!"

Hilary flinched in fright, _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...._

Dominic sighed, "It's fine, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it was wrong of me to do that. I will tell you about the queen if you wish."

Hilary brightened up, _Really?_

Dominic nodded, "As you know, bit beasts are mythical creatures that protected the earth long ago, but what you didn't know was that they had masters. Long ago there was a kingdom with a king, a queen, a princess, a prince, a royal court, and knights. Everyone in this kingdom are ancestors of everyone with a bitbeast."

Hilary gasped, _No way!_

Dominic nodded, "People like Tyson, Ray, and Max are apart of the royal court. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer are the imperial knights."

_Wow...they were so important..._

Dominic nodded, "And believe it or not, Kai was the king."

Hilary gasped.

"And do you know who was the queen?"

_N-No..._

Dominic smiled, "You..."

Hilary gasped, _M-M-M-Me!?_

Dominic nodded, "You were such a kind and gentle queen. Everyone loved you. You were the greatest ruler that the kingdom had ever seen."

Hilary blushed, _Wow...I must've been pretty amazing._

Dominic nodded, "You were, and I was proud to have you as my partner."

Hilary smiled, _Thank you for telling me this..._

Dominic smiled, "Anything for you, Mistress..."

Dominic turned the corner and entered the practice room in the BBA stadium. Ten beydishes were lined up in rows. Practice gear hung on a rack in the corner. The room was in complete darkness, but even though it was dark, when Dominic squinted her eyes, she could make out a figure in the corner of the room. The figure had long, blue hair, wore a red baseball cap, and had a beyblade in his hands.

"Tyson!"

Hilary's eyes turned from orange to ruby as Hilary regained control over her body. She could feel herself being blown out of her cage as she watched Dominic switch positions with her, and now Dominic was inside the cage.

Hilary tried to move her hand and sure enough she felt her muscles in her right hand start to move. She smiled but then her expression became serious again when her eyes focused on Tyson.

"Tyson..." She said.

Tyson looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face. His cheeks were red and he had bags under his eyes, like he had been crying for hours. Although his eyes erupted with sadness, his lips formed into a smile.

"Hilary...!" He gasped, running up to her clumsily, like he had been sitting down for a long time and his legs were asleep. When he finally reached her he pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You came back! I knew you would! I knew you would never leave me!"

"Tyson...what are you--..." Hilary froze when she felt something on her behind. Wait a second...was Tyson rubbing her _ass_!?

Hilary immediately pushed him away, forcing his hands to fly off her backside. He stumbled a bit then chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I got a bit over excited, but I'm really glad that you came back!"

"Tyson..." Hilary said seriously, "I'm not coming back..."

Tyson's smile slowly faded, "What do you mean...?"

"I only came here to practice. I didn't come here to tell you that I'm coming back. I'm still staying on Team Blitzkrieg." Hilary told him.

Tyson chuckled quietly, "Of course you're coming back. Listen, Hilary, those types of jokes aren't funny, so you probably shouldn't--..."

"This isn't a joke Tyson." Hilary interrupted him, "I'm staying with the Blitzkrieg Boys. I'm **not** coming back to your team!"

Tyson slowly chook his head, "You're lying.....YOU'RE LYING!!! YOU LOVE OUR TEAM! YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE US! YOU'LL STAY WITH US FOREVER!!!"

Hilary jumped in fright when Tyson started screaming, "No, Tyson...I'm not coming back to your team..."

Tyson screamed and knocked over a table, causing Hilary to flinch.

_This is getting dangerous... _She thought.

Tyson grabbed Hilary by the shoulders roughly and slammed her up against the wall, "Just shut up! You _will_ come back to our team, even if I have to force you!"

"Tyson, I'm not--..." Hilary froze when she felt Tyson's hand slid up her shirt. Hilary moaned when she felt Tyson cup her right breast in his hand. He rubbed the breast gently and slowly traced her nipple with his thumb. Hilary's moans grew louder as Tyson started to slowly kiss and lick her neck.

"St-Stop it..." She gasped, trying to push him away, but he was just too strong.

"Never..." He panted, sliding his hand under her bra and cupping her bare breast.

Hilary moaned and tried even harder to push him off, but her attempts were futile. Tyson knew that Hilary was too weak to push him off, so he went even further.

Hilary gasped when she felt Tyson zip her shorts down before shoving his hand down her shorts. She squirmed and whimpered as he started to rub her down there.

"Feels good, doesn't it...Hilary?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"T-Tyson..." Hilary whimpered, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Tyson smirked and was about to slid his hand into her underwear but was thrown away from Hilary by a powerful force.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" A voice roared.

Hilary slowly looked up and saw Tala standing in front of her protectively, fists clenched.

"T-Tala...." Hilary whispered, who was now shaking on the ground.

"Are you alright, Hilary?" Tala asked her, concerned.

Hilary slowly nodded.

Tyson slowly stood up, glaring at Tala.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you that it's rude to interrupt?" Tyson hissed.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught _you_ that it's rude to try to rape your friends!?" Tala roared back.

Tyson kept his cold gaze on Tala as the red headed Russian turned around and picked Hilary up bridal style and held her in his arms.

"I'll take you home now..." He said, "I don't want you to be near him any longer..."

"Th-Thank you..." Hilary whispered.

Tala nodded and started to carry her out of the practice room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Tyson roared, "She's mine! Give her back to me!"

Tyson turned around and shook his head, "She was never yours, and you'll be lucky to get off with only a few broken ribs after I tell Kai about this..."

An expression of fear appeared on Tyson's face as Tala carried the fragile brunette out of the practice room.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review!


	37. Being a Family

**The next chapter will be the very last chapter...you know, of course unless there's a...if just MAYBE there's a *cough*sequel*cough* Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It really sorta sums up the feelings of the team throughout the fanfiction before the big finale.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, please RXR**

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Hilary sat quietly in the hotel room as she listened to Kai yell and curse in the room next to her. For the past half hour, Tala has been explaining to Kai how he found Hilary being raped by Tyson in the practice room in the BBA stadium. At the beginning of the conversation, Hilary heard items being thrown in the next room due to fury. After awhile, Kai had calmed down a bit, but he was still yelling. She wished to know what he was saying, but he kept ranting in Russian.

Finally, the yelling stopped. There were footsteps in the hall, then Kai opened the door to their hotel room.

Hilary immediately got up and walked over to him, "I'm so sorry for disobeying you and leaving the hotel room, but Dominic told me that I needed to practice and there wasn't a beydish in here so she--..."

Hilary froze when Kai hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're alright...." He whispered in her ear.

Hilary blushed, "Y-You're not mad?"

Kai shook his head, "I'm just glad you weren't raped. You're very lucky to have had Tala come in at that time. God, I was such an idiot! I should've been watching you every second of the day ever since that incident in the infirmary."

"Kai...I'm fine...really..." Hilary said.

Kai shook his head, "Don't worry, Hilary. I'll protect you from now on. That beast won't even be able to come a mile near you anymore..."

"Kai...you don't have to be so protective...he was just upset." Hilary said.

"No," Kai said, "I won't take chances anymore. I'll do anything to keep you say, and that means keeping Tyson away from you."

Hilary didn't argue with him any longer, because she knew that she wouldn't win. She just allowed herself to be held close by her lover. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, loving the feeling of his body warmth warming her body, wrapping her in a shield of protection with his big, strong arms.

"Well isn't this touching?" A voice chuckled.

Hilary looked up and saw Bryan and Spencer standing in the door way, laughing.

"Kai is so possessive about his little toy." Bryan chuckled.

Kai glared at them, "Hilary is _not_ a toy!"

Spencer smirked, "You're right, she's _our_ toy."

Before Hilary knew it, she was on the floor with her two older brothers on top of her.

"We're so lucky to have such a cute sister!" Bryan smiled, kissing her neck.

Kai growled and stormed towards them, but Tala grabbed his shoulder and kept him back.

"Let them have a little fun." He said.

Kai looked at him nervously, then slowly nodded.

"GAH!!! GET OFF ME!" Hilary squealed as the two Russian boys hugged her tightly.

Soon her squeals turned into laughter, and her two brothers joined in. Soon the entire room was filled with laughter, as they enjoyed this precious moment together as a family.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kai asked Hilary as their team made their way to the inner stadium.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time." Hilary said seriously, "I'll never back down now."

Kai nodded, accepting her decision, and made his way into the inner stadium. The crowd's cheering erupted in their ears as Team Blitzkrieg made their way to their platform. Hilary looked up and saw thousands of their fans holding signs and wearing t-shirts with their faces on them. She smiled as she saw how far she had come. All of these people came to watch her today, to see her finally defeat the BBA Revolution.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLRIGHT BEYBLADE FANS! ARE YOU READY TO WATCH THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE BBA TOURNAMENT!?" DJ yelled into his microphone.

The crowd loudly cheered.

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! NOW, FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE BATTLE BETWEEN LAST YEAR'S RUNNER-UPS, TEAM BLITZKRIEG, AND THREE YEAR LONG REINING CHAMPIONS, THE BBA REVOLUTION, WILL NOW COMMENCE! PLAYERS, PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR FIRST COMPETITORS!!!"

"I'll go." Kai said, standing up.

Hilary looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes, "Huh? But I thought--..."

"If I go out there first we'll be sure to win the first round. For the second round we'll send out you, Hilary, since they'll definitely send out Tyson for the second round." Kai explained.

Hilary smiled and nodded, "Go get 'em."

Kai smiled and nodded to her before grabbing Dranzer and heading towards the beydish. Hilary could see from the far end of the stadium that they had sent out Ray first.

The two boys met in the middle of the stadium.

Ray smiled at Kai, "Just like old time, ey, buddy?"

Kai kept a serious face and didn't speak.

"THREE!"

The boys aimed their launchers at the beydish.

"TWO!"

They loaded their launchers with Dranzer and Drigger.

"ONE!"

The boys launched their beyblades while yelling, "LET IT RIP!!!!"

* * *

The crowd watched in fascination and wonder as the blue and white beyblades tore eachother apart. Ray obviously came to win, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. The battle had been going on for at least five minutes now, which is much longer than a normal beyblade match. Kai normally would've beaten his opponent in the first thirty seconds, but Ray was a strong beyblader who was not knocked down easily.

The match finally ended when Dranzer knocked Drigger right out of the beydish with lightning speed.

The crowd cheered at Dranzer flew back into Kai's hand.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IN THE EVER COOL AND COLLECTED, KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!" DJ cheered.

The crowd roared with excitement as Kai made his way back to his team's platform.

The second he stepped on to the platform Hilary ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck before giving him a passionate kiss. Kai was thrown off for a moment, then slowly kissed back with as much passion as he could muster.

When they finally pulled away, panting, Kai smiled.

"It's your turn to shine now, Hilary." He smiled.

A bright smile appeared on Hilary's lips. She nodded then grabbed Dominic, "I'll make all of you proud."

The boys smiled then hugged her tightly before the small brunette ran off to go meet her opponent at the beydish.

Just as Kai had said, the team chose Tyson as their next representative.

Tyson didn't have that sad look in his eyes now, because now he wore a serious expression. He came to win, and to hopefully win Hilary back. Hilary smirked, she was glad that Tyson was going to give it his all because then this would surely be a good fight, and it would feel even better when Hilary would win.

"ARE YOU BLADERS READY!?" DJ yelled.

Tyson and Hilary both took out their launchers and aimed it at the dish. Both of their expressions were serious, ready to give it their all. Both came to win.

"THREE!!!"

"TWO!!!"

"ONE!!!"

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Author's Note: The final chapter is coming soon...


	38. The New BBA Champion

**Alright, this is the very last chapter. It's very short, but very loving.**

**Please look forward to the sequel: Hilary's New Life**

**The next chapter to be released on this fanfiction will be an announcement that the sequel has been released, so please look forward to it.**

**~30 minutes ago~**

**Sutori: *reads the latest Shugo Chara chapter* Hm..... *runs off to write a IkutoXUtau fanfic***

* * *

Tyson groaned then fell to the ground as Dragoon slowly lost power and stopped spinning. The top fell and remained motionless in the beydish. It had cuts in many places and most of its parts were scattered throughout the beydish, Dominic gave him no mercy.

"AND THE WINNER AND NEW BBA CHAMPION IS HILARY TATIBANA!!!!!" DJ announced as the crowd went wild.

Confetti was poured down onto the stadium, balloons as well. Rainbow colored decorations filled the stadium as excitement flowed through the air.

A man came up to Hilary with a large, golden trophy in his hands. He handed it to Hilary as Hilary stared out at the crowd, awestruck that she actually achieved her dream.

"I did it..." She thought aloud, "I actually did it...."

_Congratulations, my mistress..._

A wide smile crossed Hilary's face. She lifted up the trophy as high as she could and cheered, "YEAH! I WON! I REALLY WON! I'M THE BBA CHAMPION!!!!"

The crowd responded to her cheers with even louder cheers. Hilary felt like she was in heaven right now. Everything she ever could've dreamed was happening right at this moment. Her eyes sparkled; she looked like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"WAY TO GO, HILARY!!!" Bryan cheered as he and the boys ran towards her.

She only had two seconds to breathe before the large group of boys engulfed her in a tight bear hug. Hilary was surprised to see even Tala was hugging her, with a big grin on his face. Her two brothers almost suffocated her against their big muscles, but she enjoyed their love all the same. Then her eyes landed on Kai, he wore a proud smile. Soon he was the only one still hugging her.

"I love you...Hilary..." He whispered as he held her tight.

Hilary smiled and said, "I love you too, Kai."

Hilary, the Blitzkrieg Boys, all the other teams, and all of the fans gasped when Kai slowly slid down on one knee in front of Hilary.

"K-Kai...a-are you...?" Hilary stood there in shock as Kai took out a small black box.

Kai took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Hilary, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I love everything about you, your determination, your passion, your fun side, even when you cry you're beautiful. I can't stand to live without you, so I'll make you mine forever...........Hilary, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! Kai, yes! A million times yes!" Hilary cried as Kai slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, pulling Hilary into a loving embrace, and a passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered and clapped for them, congratulating them on their engagement. Hilary wiped away her tears of joy as her whole "family" embraced her in yet another hug.

"I can't believe my little sister is really getting married!" Bryan cried.

Hilary giggled and kissed Bryan's cheek, "Don't worry, Big Brother, I'll still always be with you."

"Congratulations, Hilary." Tala smiled, giving Hilary a quick hug, because a long one would hurt his pride.

Spencer took the large trophy from Hilary held it up in the air, causing the crowd to cheer once more.

Kai picked Hilary up bridal style and spun her around while kissing her passionately, earning another cheer from the crowd.

"Wow....so Hilary won?" Max said, watching the celebration.

"I'm sad that we lost, but I'm happy for Hilary." Ray smiled.

Kenny nodded, "She's achieved her dream, and I always knew that she and Kai were meant for each other."

All of the BBA Revolution boys agreed as they watched Tyson being hauled onto a gurney and taken to the infirmary since he suffered through a lot of damage in the battle.

The happy couple kissed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Kai held her close and said, "I love you more than anyone in the world, my darling little kitten Hilary."

Hilary cried even more tears of joy, "I love you so much Kai! I want to be with you forever!"

Kai smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss as they intertwined their hands, knowing that they would never leave each other's sides for as long as they lived.


	39. Announcement

**I have finally released the first chapter of the sequel. If you'd like to read it. Please visit my profile and go down to my stories, and click on the one that says "Hilary's New Life"**

**I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
